Possibility
by Syreneh
Summary: Bella ha estado enamorada de Edward desde que le conoció, ¿Y quien no? Pero, él tan solo le ve como la torpe mejor amiga de Alice, su hermana adicta a las compras; y a ella se le ocurre un pequeño plan para juntarlos con ayuda de Rose, ¿Podrá funcionar?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_¡Yo...! No soy la dueña de Twilight, tan solo estoy en proceso de negociacion sobre un pequeño derecho sobre Edward Cullen, lo cual me convierte en dueña en parte... (?) Okay, no, nada de lo que ustedes conocen me pertenece, tan solo las locuras que aparecen, esas si son todas de la invencion de mi loca mentecilla diabolica:)

Ahora si a leer niñas, espero les guste y no me manden tomatazos!

* * *

_**~Possibility~**_

_"Nada es imposible, tan solo hay que... ¡Nah, olvidenlo! Si hay cosas imposibles."_

_**...**_

Sábado.

¡Al fin el bendito sábado!

Me desperté con un rayo de luz cegándome e impidiéndome el dormir un poco más, como era mi deseo; lo cual quería decir que el sol había salido. Me levante rápidamente para asomarme a mi ventana, aún adormilada; me encontré con el hermoso astro rey iluminando el azul celeste que al parecer no tenía nube alguna cerca, o al menos no por ahora.

Hoy, inesperadamente, era uno de esos raros y casi inexistentes días soleados en Forks, Washington, y por decisión de todos iríamos y por que Alice ya había tenido uno de sus _presentimientos, _los cuales como acababa de ser comprobado siempre se cumplen,de que el día estaría soleado, a la playa cercana a La Push, una playa en forma de media luna a la que solía ir con Charlie, mi padre, a pescar o simplemente a andar por ahí cuando era más pequeña y venía a visitarlo los veranos. Ahora vivía aquí más o menos permanentemente desde hacía algunos años, y desde entonces he odiado a este pequeño pueblo; pero decidí venir para acá para darle espacio a mi madre, Renée, que se acababa de casar de nuevo.

Ayer, por la insistencia de la pequeña duendecillo diabólica alias Alice Cullen y mi mejor amiga, compre un precioso bikini verde olivo oscuro con pequeñas incrustaciones en pedrería, el cual usaría a falta de otro… Bueno, también por otra pequeña, insignificante y maldita razón…

— _Alice, debes de haberte vuelto loca _—_discutí entrando a la cocina con ese pequeño remolino negro que decoraba todo a su paso._

— _Bells, te verás bien con el bikini… _—_decía por ¿Millonésima vez? Tratando de convencerme de usar uno._

— _Me gustan los bikinis _—_dijo una voz detrás de mí._

_No había notado que Edward, mi amor platónico desde que me hallaba en primaria y hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga Alice, estaba ahí. Me voltee a verle y como siempre quede shockeada con su impactante belleza, su cabello bronce se alborotaba sobre su rostro tallado por los ángeles y proyectaba pequeñas sombras sobre esos ojos verde esmeralda con los que alucinaba._

_Se me subieron los colores al rostro al entender a lo que se refería. ¡Claro que le gustaban los bikinis! Era como decir que a mi hermano Emmett no le gustaban los bikinis. Puse los ojos en blanco._

— _A mí no me gustan _—_mascullé _—._ Son demasiado atrevidos._

— _Pues yo creo que se te vería estupendo._

— _¡Ves! _—_exclamó Alice encantada, segura de que haría cualquier cosa por su hermano sin ser capaz de negarme, pero no lo haría, no esta vez._

— _No. No llevare bikini y dejen de tratar de convencerme de lo contrario, ¿Okay? Ni siquiera estoy segura de si me meteré en el agua._

— _Lastima _—_suspiró exageradamente. ¡Oh no, no lo hará! ¿Había mencionado ya que él estaba completamente enterado de mi atracción hacía él? _—. _Como desearía que usarás un bikini el sábado _—_y lo hizo._

— _¿¡Qué! ¡No! Los bikinis me hacen ver… __¡Agh! ¡No usare un bikini!_

_Ellos solo pusieron los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo._

_Ambos se me quedaron viendo fijamente durante un buen rato con unas angelicales sonrisas idénticas que mostraban sus blancos dientes, siempre habías odiado que me miraran así, y ellos eran expertos en _esa _mirada._

— _Ugh, te odio. Bien, comprare un maldito bikini, ¿Feliz?_

_Rieron bajito. _— _Algo _—_contestó Edward._

— _¿Alguien dijo «compras» Bells? _—_dijo Al como quien no quiere la cosa._

¡Agh! Lo odio, en toda la extensión de la palabra y con todos sus posibles malditos significados.

Entonces oí la bocina de un auto.

Tome mi maleta con un cambio de ropa, una toalla, mi cámara y celular, y no-se-que-más dentro y salí corriendo.

— Apúrate, Bells, queremos llegar hoy a la playa —gritó Emmett ya dentro del carro con su inconfundible voz y una enorme sonrisa burlona que hacía que sus hoyuelos resaltaran aún más..

— Hola —saludó una hermosa voz de terciopelo en cuanto cerré la puerta del carro.

— Hola —salude igual, aunque mi voz parecía más bien una desafinada trompeta a comparación con la de Edward.

Me senté extrañada en el asiento del copiloto, normalmente Edward siempre trae a alguna de sus nuevas conquistas junto a él, y me voltee un poco para charlar con Rosalie, la despampanante novia de Emmett, algo que se dificultó un poco por las bromas "insinuantes" marca Emmett Swan. Y, mientras Rosie se cubría el rostro avergonzada mirando por la ventanilla, Edward y yo reíamos a carcajadas de las ocurrencias que podía llegar a tener mí descerebrado hermano.

Alice y Jasper, su novio, venían en la motocicleta de él y cada vez que pasaban a nuestro lado Al saludaba feliz de la vida con su enorme sonrisa.

Al parecer a todo el instituto se la ocurrió venir a First Beach ya que al llegar había bastantes autos ahí, creo incluso haber reconocido la Suburban azul de Newton.

Cuando fuimos al maletero a sacar lo-que-sea-que-hayan-traído, pude ver a Edward mucho mejor. Llevaba una musculosa verde con extraños diseños claros que se apegaba a su cuerpo de forma que podía apreciar su bien trabajada figura, y un bañador negro con rayas también verdes. El modo en el que sus ojos resaltaban aún más se me antojó a algo que debería de ser ilegal.

— ¿Bells?

— ¿Sí, Rosie? —dije preocupada de que hubiera visto mirando a Edward más de lo normal para mí, tres segundos seguidos.

— Solo, hay que adelantarnos. Los chicos sacaran las cosas para el almuerzo y… —un enorme y musculoso brazo que de repente apareció rodeándola por la cintura la hizo callar asustada.

— Rosie, _blondie, _mi amor. No te irías sin mí, ¿Verdad? —Rosalie rodó los ojos ante las ocurrencias que podía llegar a tener Emmett.

— ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —chilló Alice pasando a nuestro lado y arrastrando a Jasper junto a ella, quizás su _compacto _tamaño podía engañas pero tenía una fuerza sobrenatural; en serio.

Entonces descubrí que con una forma según ellos sutil, nos habían dejado a Edward y a mí atrás, completamente _solos. _Me sonroje furiosamente y mi corazón comenzó a bombear más sangre de la que jamás llegaría a necesitar, y claro que toda ella se fue a mis mejillas que parecía que ardían; puse mi cabello como una cortina entre ambos y comenzamos a caminar en medio de un incomodo hasta que llegamos a la playa y escuchamos la estridente risa de Emmett.

— ¡A nadar! —dijo a Rosy, quien al parecer se hallaba más interesada en conseguir un buen bronceado con el sol que había decidido salir hoy y buscaba entre su bolsa de diseñador por el bronceador y se acomodaba el bikini negro que traía al igual que sus lentes de sol.

En cambio Alice y Emmett corrieron como niños pequeños hacía el agua; ella se veía perfecta con su pequeño cuerpo enfundado en un bikini azul marino y blanco con delgadas cuerdas a modo de listones de forma muy marinera y _fashion _como decía; en cambio Emmett… bueno, él era tan solo eso: Emmett, un enorme y musculoso Emmett.

— ¿No irás a bañarte? —preguntó Jasper con su acento sureño que, por cierto, hechizaba a Alice.

— No, Jazz, yo no…

No pude continuar hablando porque de pronto sentí la extraña sensación de que el suelo se había evaporado de debajo de mis pies. Aterrada, me aferre a lo primero que hallaron mis manos; lo cual resultó ser el cuello de Edward.

— Hey, Bella —susurró a mi oído aguantándose la risa —. ¿Vamos a nadar?

Me sonroje –vaya sorpresa, ¿No? – y comencé a quitar mis brazos de su cuello para caer en la cuenta de algo maldito, o bendito quizá: Edward se había quitado la playera que usaba y donde su piel tocaba la mía sentía recorrer mi espalda.

— ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¡O me bajas ahora o te quito la posibilidad de ser padre con una patada! —chille haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para que me soltara, el cual resultó ser nulo.

— _Vamos _al mar —dijo enfatizando el plural, lo cual tan solo hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco, él no me lo pondría fácil.

Me bajo al suelo lentamente e intente ignorar las ganas de mirar su musculo pecho sin camisa ninguna que estorbara y de evitar también la sensación de que era más vista de lo normal.

Sopese la opción de salir corriendo.

— Te arrastraría de vuelta aquí, Bella —dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.

Así que, resignada, me quite la pequeña falda blanca que usaba y la camisa de tirantes muerta de la vergüenza.

— ¿Te dije alguna vez que el verde es mi color favorito? —me susurró Edward al oído.

— Ah, ¿En serio? Jamás me lo habías dicho —dije sacando valor de no sé dónde y dándole una cucharada de su propia medicina —. No tenía ni idea, y supongo que tú si sabías que adoro el verde y el negro, ¿No? —dije recorriendo su fuerte y bien trabajado pecho con mis dedos índice y medio. ¡Guau! Me salió bastante bien, incluso su respiración se aceleró un poco.

De pronto la sensación de estar volando me despertó.

— ¡Edward, no! —grite cuando vi que iba hacía el agua y comencé a patearla y pegarle lo más fuerte que podía —. ¡Edward! ¡Te matare!

Solo alcance a oír su musical risa antes de quedar totalmente empapada.

— Fue horrible.

— Oh, vamos, no fue _tan _horrible.

— Claro que lo _fue._

— Bueno, al menos no te ahogaste.

— Puaj —dije separando la palabra en cuatro silabas.

La tarde se pasó volando ya que me pase casi todo el rato en el agua porque _cierta personita _no me dejaba salir de ahí –sí, cuando me refiero a _cierta personita _estoy hablando de Edward. Las olas me atraparon algunas veces, pero mi estúpido salvador de cabellera bronceada siempre me rescató entre carcajadas y con picaros ojos esmeralda que miraban todo como si fuera de lo más divertido.

Alice me anunció que ya nos íbamos y que lo único que faltaba era el conductor. Lo que quería decir en otras palabras era que si no apresuraba a mi trasero a buscarlo tendría que sufrir uno de sus _extreme makeovers. _Temblé con tan solo pensarlo. Resignada fui en su búsqueda a pasos rápidos pues ya comenzaba a hacer el habitual frío de Forks de nuevo y lo único que traía para cubrirme del frío era una mini falda blanca y una blusa de tirantes coral.

Pasaba junto a la negrura que los árboles proyectaban en la arena cuando al fin lo encontré –o más bien él me encontró a mí.

No tuve que verle para saber que era él por la corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi piel, una sensación que solamente sentí cuando _él _me tocaba.

Tomo mi mano entre las sombras y, con suavidad, me atrapó entre un árbol y su cuerpo. Mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho por el solo hecho de su inusual cercanía. Era como una droga: mientras estaba más cerca más y más lo necesitaba.

— Dije que eras mi amiga —susurró en mi oído con esa voz suya inconscientemente sensual, sus ojos estaban dulces y ardientes.

Se acercó más. Su rostro se hallaba a centímetros del mío.

— Pero… —musitó con sus labios _muy _cerca de los mío —, te siento como algo más.

Cerré los ojos esperando a que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, eso que ya sabía muy bien que sucedería.

_¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué lo dejaba hablar como si le entendiera? _O peor aún: _¿Por qué quería entenderle con todas mis fuerzas?_

— Oh, ¿De verdad? —dije seductoramente a su oído —. Y, ¿Por qué piensas eso? —dije haciendo un círculo alrededor suyo.

Volví a recostarme en el árbol, ahora confiada. Esta vez él puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro, acercó su rostro a mi mejilla izquierda y yo voltee hacía la derecha. Sentí su dulce respiración en mi mejilla y me sobresalte, ni siquiera podía hablar. Sus labios acariciaron levemente mi mejilla casi como un beso.

Me mordí el labio inferior y lo mire directo a sus ojos esmeralda, su respiración se detuvo pero siguió trazando mi mandíbula con la punta de su perfecta y recta nariz hasta mi cuello.

Era una sensación estupendamente gloriosa_, _estúpida y horriblemente _gloriosa, _mi mente era un torbellino sin fin de ideas sin sentido alguno.

— ¿Bella? —su aliento hizo cosquillas en mi piel.

— ¿Sí? —le rete.

Una de sus manos acarició mi hombro con extrema delicadez.

— ¿Quién es Jacob? —preguntó, utilizando todo el poder de su voz. Poso sus labios sobre los mios tan solo algunos segundos, tomo mi cintura con cuidado y me acercó aún más a él; enrede mis manos en su sedoso cabello sin poder resistirme.

Recordé entonces lo que había sucedido esa misma semana, como un día, tan inesperadamente para mi como para los demás, mi mejor amigo de la infancia Jacob había llegado al instituto en medio de clases para secuestrarme y llevarme a La Push, la reserva india donde él vivía. Me separe de Edward, aunque claro que no quería hacerlo, o al menos no aun.

— Oh. Es solo un amigo, un _muy _buen amigo —dije en pequeños susurros cerca de su oído, juro que sentí su pulso acelerarse y sus mejillas colorearse con un adorable rubor —. Ah —dije, nuestros labios rozándose —, ya nos vamos —dije con una sonrisa similar a las de él y me fui caminando triunfal con una salida dramática.

— ¿Y Edward? —preguntó Ali cuando me vio salir de entre los árboles.

— Oh, sí, ahí viene.

Y subí al carro con una sonrisa pintada en mi rostro, quizá, y tan solo digo que _quizá, _tenga una posibilidad.

* * *

_**¡Otra de mis locas historias!**_ Sip, yo y mis locuras somos INSEPARABLES jamas las dejare, nunca nunca:D Me gusta como me quedo este fic, ademas de que ya era hora de que Bella fuera fuerte y que Edward cayera ante sus encantos, hahaha, como me gustaria ser asi, y tener a un chico vampiro perfecto de novio (L) pero lamentablemente las cosas no siempre se pueden cumplir, y como escribi alla arriba si hay algunas cosas imposibles, por cierto.. me gusta como se oye eso, yo loca, no? quiero dormir, no se por que, pero ando con mucho sueño ultimamente, ademas de que me acaban de poner un maldito quiz de fisica¬¬ oh! acabo de recordar otra cosa imposible, sacarme un 10 en fisica:O y algo mas tenia que decir! yo lo se! emm :O o si, ya lo recorde, me ire de vacaciones a la playitaa el dominguito, y como aun no tengo listo el siguiente capi de Love Story, este es su regalin de semana santa, aunque clarin que si lo termino se los subo, prometidooo!

asi que solo queda algo por decir, no me importa si ya lo saben o no lo quieren leer, lo TIENEN que hacer y lo HARAN, ya que si no...

**REVIEW!**

**missangiecullen:***

_P.D: Edie Teddy Cullen hoy _SI_ se encuentra disponible, pero yo me lo llevare a la playa a verlo con traje de baño (babasss) asi que apresurensen. si quieren que las visite, ya saben que haceeeer! (no soy responsable de que Bella las asesine friamente despues, yo solo presto a Edward:D)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ Twilight no es mio pues no pude convencer a Stephenie myer de que me lo vendiera cuando la fui a visitar... ¡Bahh! Estoy demasiado loca, por eso es que tan solo me pertenece la loca trama que aparece aqui, lo demas no:(

Si, las asombre al escribir una continuacion, pero, ¡Lo tenia que hacer!

_**~Possibility~**_

"_Justo cuando crees haberlo visto todo, ¡Pam!, te sorprendes de nuevo."_

_..._

**EdwardPov**

Respire hondo, muy hondo.

Trate de despejar mi cabeza, seguro me encontraba soñando… ¿¡Por qué no despierto!

Mire hacia abajo y me encontré con el rostro de Bella, quien estaba usando lo mismo que yo le acababa de decir en mi propia contra, cosa que jamás se me habría poder ocurrido que alguien hiciera, y mucho menos de ella.

¿Bella se hallaba _coqueteando _conmigo?

Parpadee varias veces para comprobar si lo que mis ojos creían estar viendo era real y salí de mi estado de _shock _total.

Tome a Bella por su pequeña cintura y la subí sobre mi hombro después de que quedara tan solo en el pequeño bikini verde obscuro que traía y que, debo de agregar, no se le veía para nada mal.

— ¡Edward! —gritó en mi oído y comenzó a patalear y pegarme, cosa que no me hacía daño alguno —. ¡Edward! ¡Te matare! —reí fuertemente antes de sumergirme, junto a ella, claro, en el agua.

Acabo de tener una epifanía, y una muy grande: Zambullir a Bella en el agua ha sido una de las mejores ideas que se me han ocurrido en toda mi vida. En serio.

Justo después de que la tuviera que atrapar de la cintura, pues se hallaba a punto de caer en el agua y ahogarse, cosa que no sería una gran sorpresa por la mala suerte que siempre la perseguía, salió temblando de frío hacía la arena, su largo cabello iba estilando por estar totalmente empapado, al igual que toda ella. Su plano abdomen subía y bajaba al compás de su jadeante respiración, sus labios se agitaban por el castañeo de sus dientes y yo no podía tener mejor vista de su… linda parte _trasera._

Fue a con Rosalie, quien se estaba bronceando en una porte un poco menos concurrida de gente y alejada del agua, y se tiro en una toalla junto a ella para secarse e igualmente tomar un poco de color con el sol que extrañamente había decidido salir. No pude soportar más el hallarme ahí y fui a donde Emmett y Jasper jugaban voleyball con unos chicos de La Push para distraerme un poco, lo cual no fue tan buena idea porque recibí varios pelotazos mientras me hallaba algo distraído viendo otra cosa.

Al terminar el partido, me fui un a un lugar un poco más alejado del barullo y me acerque a un pequeño bosque que se hallaba ahí en la orilla de la playa; note que toda la gente se comenzaba a ir, incluso mi familia y amigos, pero me quede ahí mismo. Cerré mis ojos y, al abrirlos de nuevo, vi que Bella se dirigía a donde yo me hallaba; aproveche lo que Alice solía decir sobre que haría cualquier cosa que yo le dijera, y decidí usarlo a mi favor para averiguar algo que me inquietaba. La tome de la mano y la jale a las sombras que daban los árboles.

— Dije que eras mi amiga —susurre cerca de su oído, la miraba a sus grandes ojos de chocolate derretido. Me acerque más a ella, nuestros ojos se hallaban a tan solo centímetros uno del otro —. Pero… —musite, nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse —. Te siento como algo más —Bella cerró sus expresivos ojos lentamente y, su antes acompasada respiración, se aceleró, mucho.

Sonreí torcidamente, ya la tenía justo donde quería.

— Oh, ¿De verdad? —dijo con una voz seductora a mi oído —. Y, ¿Por qué piensas eso? —se separó del árbol donde la tenía arrinconada e hizo un pequeño círculo a mi alrededor rozando su cuerpo contra el mío, inhale su adictivo olor que justo ahora hacía que mi cabeza diera vueltas.

Se volvió a recargar en el árbol con una sonrisa confiada pintada en sus labios, puse mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro para que no se pudiera escapar esta vez, acerque mi rostro a su mejilla izquierda pero ella volteo a su derecha. Aspire de nuevo su embriagante olor y acaricie su mejilla con mis labios lentamente, para detenerme justo en una de las comisuras de su boca.

Mordió su labio inferior haciendo que mi respiración se detuviera tan solo un segundo, pero continúe trazando su delicada mandíbula con mi nariz hasta su cuello.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Sí? —me respondió, al parecer mi técnica no estaba dando un buen resultado… Pero eso podía ser cambiado fácilmente.

Acaricie su hombro con delicadez y trate de esconder una sonrisa al ver que su piel se enchinaba. — ¿Qué era eso que Alice y Rosalie me planeaban hacer? —le dije con la voz más seductora que fui capaz de usar. Aún sentía curiosidad sobre lo que sea que planeaban Alice y Rose, conociéndolas, me harían sufrir una de las peores torturas jamás imaginadas; debía de hallarme informado.

Pose mis labios sobre los suyos con fiereza, tome su cintura con cuidado y la acerque más a mí; su olor me nublaba la mente por completo y me dificultaba el pensar de una manera razonable. Sentí sus manos enredarse en mi cabello.

Entonces, justo cuando menos lo habría esperado, separó sus labios de los míos y puso una sonrisa traviesa.

— Oh. Es solo un amigo, un _muy _buen amigo —dijo en pequeños susurros muy cerca de mi oído, mi pulso se aceleró y me sonroje, vergonzoso, lo sé —. Ah —al decirlo sus labios rozaban los míos —, ya nos vamos —dijo con una sonrisa torcida y se volteo para irse caminando triunfal, mientras yo me quede ahí parado con mi cabeza hecha un remolino de ideas.

_¿Qué rayos…? _Simplemente no entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir, pase mis manos por mi indomable cabello y suspire, me estaba volviendo loco.

**BellaPov**

La sonrisa seguía pegada a mi rostro, y al parecer ya no se quitaría de ahí jamás.

Simplemente no creía que hubiera sido capaz de hacer _eso. _¡Había besado a Edward Cullen hacía no más de algunos minutos! Dios. Aún sentía un ligero escalofrío por donde sus carnosos labios habían hecho un pequeño camino en mi mejilla hasta mis labios. La piel se me puso de gallina y me sonroje furiosamente.

Salí de mi cómoda burbuja personal para encontrarme con que el auto se hallaba ya en la carretera y los frondosos árboles pasaban a una velocidad vertiginosa por mi ventana. También en ese momento sentí una extraña tensión en el ambiente a la cual me hallaba completamente ajena; Edward tenía la mandíbula tensa y apretaba con fuerza el volante. Creo que no andaba de un muy buen humor que digamos.

Al final resultó ser que todo el trayecto transcurrió en un mortal e incomodo silencio (sí, incluso por parte de Emmett) lo cual era todo lo contrario a ese mismo día en la mañana.

— Gracias —dije cuando estuvimos frente a la entrada de mi casa al tiempo que trataba de no caerme al bajar, todo un reto para mí y mi incomparable torpeza.

— Nos vemos, Emmy —dijo Rosalie batiendo las espesas pestañas que enmarcaban sus lindos y azules ojos hacía mi hermano, que era todo lo contrario a ella.

¡Puaj! A veces eran _demasiado _melosos.

Metí a Emmett a la fuerza a la casa empujándolo por su enorme espalda de Hulk ya que casi se queda como esos idiotas de las películas que ven durante medio hora e incluso más el lugar por donde su novia se fue.

— Y, ¿Ya tienes el regalo? —le dije a Emmett mientras sacaba del refrigerador lo que necesitaba para hacer la cena, ese gigante era un gordo a más no poder, mamá lo tenía muy mimado y me mataría si no lo alimentaba bien.

— ¡El regalo! —gritó, golpeándose la frente con su manota con la expresión más graciosa que he visto —. ¡Mierda! ¡Lo había olvidado!

— Ay, Emmett. Rose te matara —le dije entre risas, ya me encontraba incluso tirada en el suelo; solo a él se le olvida el aniversario del año que llevan ya de novios él y Rosalie.

— Bella, me tienes que ayudar —suplicó de rodillas con _esa _cara. La misma que usaba Alice para que todos hiciéramos lo que ella quisiera. La misma que estaba haciendo que me comenzara a arrepentir de haber recordado eso a cierto idiota en frente mío.

Rayos. Debería de mantener mi gran y enorme bocota cerrada, eso le haría un gran favor a todos, en especial a mí.

**EdwardPov**

Arranque el auto después de ver como Bella se metía a su casa empujando a Emmett que tenía cara de idiota, la misma que, seguramente, tenía yo en esos mismos momentos mientras miraba embobado las hermosas e interminables piernas de Bella.

¿Qué? Puff, creo que el ir a la playa y el sol me han afectado, ya me estoy volviendo loco, aunque también pudo haber influido un poco el último _incidente _antes de que volviéramos a Forks…

Sacudí mi cabeza y me reí mentalmente por eso, no me encontraba de humor para pensar en eso, y tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo.

— ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta, Edward? —dijo Alice con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno, o al menos nada bueno para _mí. _Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando se había bajado de la moto de Jazz y subido a mi preciado Volvo.

— Cierto, Edward. Algún día lo tendrás que admitir y eso sucederá pronto —dijo Rosalie más que segura de sí misma —. Más pronto de lo que crees.

— ¿De qué fregados me hablan?

— No digas esas palabras feas —dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido —. Además, no finjas, Eddie —gruñí por el ridículo sobrenombre con el que me llamaban las dos —. Claro que sabes de lo que hablamos.

— Alice, simplemente escúpelo.

— Agh, Okay. Hablamos de que a ti te gusta mi linda torpe y hermosa cuñadita —canturreó Rose en mi oído. No sé qué cara puse que se comenzaron a reír —. No te hagas, que es más que obvio que estas loquito por ella. Cuando la dejamos en la entrada de su casa te urgía una cubeta para tu asquerosa babita.

— Estas demente. No, ustedes dos —señale a las dos locas que iban en mi carro —. Tienen deficiencia mental.

— ¿En serio? —dijo Alice sonriente —. ¿Quieres apostar?

— Claro que sí —dije viéndolas por el retrovisor, sus ojos destellaban de emoción.

— Entonces, si hoy te das cuenta de que Bella te gusta me darás $50 y si no yo te los daré a ti —dijo Rosalie. Ja. Ya tengo mis $50 en la bolsa.

— Acepto —sonreí confiado, si creía que ella ganaría estaba muy equivocada.

Sí, lo sé, después de lo que me ha sucedido con algunas de mis apuestas debería de dejar de hacerlo. Pero tengo un _pequeñito _problema con las apuestas, lo admito; pero algo de dinero no me vendría nada mal y esta es una forma fácil de conseguirlo.

Sonreí internamente ante el solo hecho de vencer a Rosalie en la apuesta, ya que ella, al igual que yo, odia perder.

Voltee a mi derecha para ver algo de lo que me arrepentiría toda la vida: Alice y Jasper estaban en medio de un _pequeño _beso de despedida, algo no muy agradable de ver y menos aún si tu mejor amigo es quien besa a tu hermana menor.

— ¿Ahora a donde, Allie? —le dije al tiempo que volvía a encender mi Volvo y ella subía por la puerta del copiloto con una sonrisa de boba niña soñadora.

— A mi linda y hermosa casita —dijo toda feliz, ni idea de por qué, y dando sus tan característicos saltitos en su asiento haciendo que su cabeza casi chocara con el techo, pero tan solo casi pues era demasiado bajita como para eso.

— Claro —le dije rodando mis ojos, fastidiado ya de todo lo que siempre hacía, no tengo ni idea de cómo es que la he soportado durante tantos años.

— Edward —voltee a verla agradecido de que, por primera vez, me llamara por mi nombre —. Creo que deberías ir buscando tu alcancía, la necesitarás —dijo con una gran sonrisa abriendo la puerta para acto seguido bajar del auto con su elegante andar de bailarina.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Cómo les ha ido en la playa? —gritó eufórica Esme, mi madre, con los brazos abiertos mientras bajaba por las escaleras y con una hermosa sonrisa, de ella era de quien Alice había heredado su hiperactividad.

Nos abrazó a los dos con fuerza, y estoy seguro de que elevó a la enana de Alice en el aire.

— No… puedo… ¡Respirar! —murmuró Alice medio ahogada ya y su chillante voz apenas escuchándose.

— ¡Oh, ups! —dijo Esme poniendo su mano sobre su boca sorprendida y algo apenada —. Bueno, ahora cuéntenme cómo les fue —se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, que había decorado ella misma por ser una famosa diseñadora de interiores en Forks, con gesto expectante.

Alice se sentó en el sillón que se hallaba frente a ella con una de _esas _sonrisas angelicales. — Bueno, lindísima y hermosa madre casi tanto como yo… —dijo en su clásico gesto pensativo, Esme tan solo rió por su último comentario —. Nos la pasamos de lo mejor y mira, ¡Tengo un bronceado genial! —exclamó levantando un poco su blusa para dejar a la vista su estomago plano, y antes pálido, ahora de un color más bien dorado —. Y Eddie Teddy también está a punto de admitir, gracias a _otra _apuesta, que a él…

Le tape la boca lo más rápido que pude; si había alguien que no quería que se enterara de mi pequeña apuesta con Rosalie era Esme, ya era bastante malo sin tener que involucrarla a ella. ¿Por qué? Porque el gran sueño de ella y de Renée, la madre de Bella, era que nosotros dos termináramos juntos, mi padre incluso jura que una vez las oyó discutir sobre planes de _boda. _

— Nada, nada. Tan solo otra de las apuestas que hacemos Emmett, Jasper y yo, nada importante —voltee a ver a Alice con una mirada de advertencia, no estaba de humor para soportar todo el _show _que haría mi madre si se entera, sería incluso peor que la duende.

— Okay, esta vez no se lo diré, pero deber de pensar en la apuesta. Y estoy segura de que a Esme le encantaría que ustedes dos estén juntos, al igual que a Bella; o, al menos eso es lo que _yo _creo —sonrió de nuevo y se alejó por las escaleras hacía su cuarto.

Suspire, ya cansado de tener una hermana así y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Apenas entre puse un poco de música clásica y me tire sobre mi cama exhausto sin siquiera molestarme en quitarme mis zapatos y cerré los ojos en un intento de descansar, algo que al parecer, no me estaba funcionando muy bien.

_¡Ring, ring! ¡Ring, ring! _

Me desperté, sin tener ni la menor idea de cuándo o cómo me pude llegar a quedar dormido, busque el celular pero no lo logre encontrar, dejó de sonar para otra vez comenzar con sus _rings _algunos segundos después.

— ¡Oh, guau! Edward me ha respondido al celular, me siento tan halagada —dijo la molesta voz de Rosalie cuando conteste mi celular cuando al fin lo encontré tirado bajo mi cama entre miles de cosas.

— Ya cállate, Rose. Tan solo di para que me hablaste —talle mis ojos, me sentía demasiado cansado como para decirle algo más, siempre había odiado que me despertaran.

— Claro, claro, tan solo tranquilízate; bueno, tengo que preguntarte algo —dijo después de algunos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo algo.

— Sí, sí, sí, tan solo dilo ya, Rosalie. —dije gruñón, ya me tenía harto, ella y Alice.

— Okay, creo no fue tan buena mi idea de despertarte como me lo había imaginado —rió quedo —. Pero eso no importa, tan solo quiero saber esto: ¿Por qué te gusta la linda Isabella alias Bella?

— Porque es hermosa, linda y amable, además de que su torpeza es adorable al igual que su sonrojo y sus hechizantes ojos chocolate —mi voz sonaba patosa y ni siquiera sabía lo que decía, tan solo suplicaba por poder dormir de nuevo.

— ¡Sí! Ja, lo sabía, ¡A ti te _gusta Bella_! Ahora me debes $50 y podre comprarle a mi osito su regalo de aniversario. ¡Sí, lo sabía! Ay, Eddie Teddy, eres demasiado tontito —Rosalie gritaba y chillaba como una loca poseída y seguro también saltaba sobre su gran cama bailando, yo apenas y entendía algo de lo que me estaba diciendo.

Entonces un foco se encendió sobre mi cabeza justo como en los programas de televisión.

— ¡¿Qué? No, demonios, Rose. ¡No sabía lo que decía! —grite histérico, sin importarme despertar a mi familia, al darme cuenta del porque estaba así ¡Por eso me llamó durante la madrugada! —. No lo pensaba, me hallaba demasiado dormido —mentí lo mejor que pude, aunque no estoy seguro de cómo me haya salido ya que mi cabeza estaba llena de ideas locas que nublaban mi mente.

— Oh, sí, sí claro, como tú lo digas —dijo Rosalie poco convencida, ya me la imaginaba rodando sus ojos —. Pero cuando dices algo sin pensarlo es porque de verdad piensas eso. ¡Ciao, Eddie! —exclamó sin darme tiempo a decirle nada.

Colgó dejándome como un idiota sujetando el celular contra mi oído tratando de descubrir que rayos había sucedido. Ahora no tenía nada de sueño y me hallaba más confundido que nunca, Rosalie me había dado demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

¿En serio yo le había dicho eso? ¿Y qué si lo había dicho? E incluso peor: ¿Qué pasaba si Rose tenía razón y de verdad me gustaba Bella?

Todo eso sonaba imposible; Bella era tan solo la mejor amiga de Alice y casi como una hermana para mí, pero nada más. Tan solo era eso.

Recordé como en la mañana, tratando de sacarle que era lo que me querían hacer Rosalie y Alice, ella se me acercó e hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir por unos momentos; algo que, por lo que Ali me contaba, casi siempre yo ocasionaba y no al revés.

Y claro, no puedo negar que es increíblemente hermosa, sobre todo cuando se sonroja y sus grandes ojos chocolate centellean a la luz de… Demonios, esto es algo que definitivamente un hermano mayor no pensaría de su hermana, pero es que no lo podía evitar, además de su perfecto cuerpo con el que gracias a ciertas personas (sí, me refiero a la duende Alice y a Rose) no puedo dejar de pensar.

O por Dios, creo que, muy lamentablemente para mí, la rubia oxigenada se acaba de ganar sus $50 justamente, ¡Mierda!

Maldiciendo internamente a todos en este mundo, aunque claro que con una pequeña excepción, con la que estoy seguro soñaría esa misma noche, me acosté de nuevo en mi cama la cual ahora me parecía de lo más suave y me sumí en el sueño.

— ¡Eddie Teddy Cullen! —canturreó una fastidiosa y aguda voz en mi oído —. Ya me entere de que le debes algo de dinero a Rose —la sonrisa de la enana era tan grande que iluminaba todo mi habitación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¡Alice, dímelo! —grite sacudiéndola por sus menudos hombros, haciendo que su corto cabello negro se sacudiera de un lado a otro.

— Cálmate, tontito, tu solo te descubriste; nadie me lo dijo.

— ¡Joder! Tienes razón, no puedo ser más idiota —me pegue en la frente maldiciendo mi enorme bocota.

Escuche la risa de campanillas de mi hermana que salía de mi habitación para dejarme cambiarme.

— ¡Y deja de decir esas palabras! —dijo asomándose de pronto por la puerta con sus ojos cerrados.

Reí de sus niñerías y baje detrás de ella con una gran sonrisa. Desayunamos rápido y nos subimos a mi amado Volvo para dirigirnos a nuestra tortura diaria que era el instituto.

— Pasa por Bella — dijo Alice, tan solo asentí.

_Este día va a ser de lo más extraño, _pensé al ver a Bella salir por la puerta de su casa con la baba a punto de salir de mi boca.

_**¡Cierra la boca, Eddie!**_ Hehe, me gusta esto, me gusta, me gusta:) Hmm Eddie ha perdido la apuesta, Emmett es un idiota (aunque eso no nos sorprende) yo tengo hambre¬¬... Okay, ya volvi de robarle a mi hermano unas galletas;D Oh, si, me la pase haciendo esto en la playa mientras era de nochie y no tenia sueño y mi mama me obligaba a dormir pero yo decia ¡NO! trate de escribir tambien para Love Story, pero tan solo salio un poquitin, ya que en esto me inspire:D asi que ya volvereee!

**REVIEW!**

**missangiecullen:* **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_¡No soy Stephenie Meyer! Tan solo soy una triste y linda niña que alucina con los perfectos personajes que ella creo y que juego en con ellos en un mundo de otra dimension para crear estas historias que mas locas no pueden estar. ¡Tan solo Edward es un poco mio!... Okay, no lo es¬¬

¡Holister! No, no estaba muerta, no se preocupen, ya llego por quien lloraban (?) ¡Bah! Tan solo lean para hacerme feliz:)

* * *

_**~Possibility~**_

"_Existen muchos tipos de amor. El más puro es también el más difícil de todos."_

…

Me apresure para terminar de recoger todas mis cosas, Alice no era de esas a las que les gustaba esperar mucho, más bien era todo lo contrario. Tome mi bolsa, que estaba tirada debajo de mi cama entre mil cosas que no me moleste en rejuntar, me mire en el espejo una vez más y trate de coger uno de los sweaters que estaban en mi armario pero no los logré alcanzar y para entonces ya habían vuelto a hacer sonar la bocina.

Corrí por las escaleras sin caerme ni una sola vez. Me merecía un trofeo por eso, era toda una hazaña para mí.

Al salir me sorprendí por lo que vi. En vez del muy esperado auto amarillo chillón que era casi tan llamativo como su propia dueña, me encontré con un elegante Volvo plateado estacionado enfrente de mi casa con las ventanas abajo y música clásica que se escapaba desde su interior. Subí al auto aún sorprendida y me senté en el asiento de atrás pero me hallaba demasiado cansada como para preguntar que le había sucedido al Porsche de mi amiga; al menos no tuve que ir en mi decrepito Chevy del 57 (o incluso más viejo) que mi padre me había regalado al venir a vivir aquí a Forks junto a él.

Alice me sonreía como si su vida dependiera de ello, y daba incluso algo de miedo ya que esas sonrisas en ella no traían nunca nada bueno; en cambio Edward, tan hermoso como lo era desde siempre, tenía una rara expresión que simplemente no podía terminar de descifrar del todo. Trate de reprimir la sonrisa que hacía que mis labios se comenzaran a curvar, era tal la diferencia entre ambos hermanos que era imposible el no comenzar a reírse de eso.

— Hola —dije después de darme al fin cuenta de que todo estaba en demasiado silencio como para tener a la duende ahí y de que al parecer estaban esperando a que yo dijera algo.

— Hola, Bella —respondieron ambos, aunque Alice parecía que explotaría de la alegría y al parecer Edward lo único que quería era que el día acabara ya, ocasionando la risa de los tres.

Edward arrancó al fin el auto después de un extraño silencio y nos dirigimos a la escuela con la descomunal rapidez que era tan normal en la familia Cullen pues llegamos en un tiempo que habría sido imposible de hacer para mi _trasto _como decía Ali, ella odiaba a muerte ese carro, decía que iba _en contra de las leyes de la moda. _¡Bah! Locuras de esa adicta, quisiera, mi trasto es el mejor coche que pueda existir, es el único que podría quedar vivo después de una masacre; claro que además de las cucarachas, esos insectos jamás mueren... ¿Eh? ¿Qué me está sucediendo? Seguro algo tenía el cereal que me desayune.

Baje del auto cuando Edward se hubo estacionado en un lugar en el que jamás creí que pudiera entrar el Volvo y él lo logró en un solo y fluido movimiento, era demasiado perfecto como para poder ser real. Di unos cuantos pasos pero me agache un poco pues traía varios piquetes de mosquito que me volverían loca de la rasquera; sentí que alguien tenía la vista fija en mí y voltee hacía atrás, me lleve una gran sorpresa al descubrir a Edward, ¡Al mismísimo Edward Cullen! mirándome entera con una sonrisa que me hacía delirar, ¿Quién era capaz de decir que Edward la estaba viendo así? Eran muy pocas de seguro, y lo mejor era que yo estaba entre ellas.

Lo mire con una de mis cejas levantada, pero él seguía viendo mi trasero y mis piernas, las cuales se hallaban descubiertas pues usaba una colorida falda, una blusa de tirantes blanca, unos zapatos de alto tacón que me estaban matando y una bufanda atada a mi cuello. Claro que todo eso era idea de Alice pues yo estaba muriéndome de frío aunque el día era más soleado de lo que se acostumbraba en Forks; entonces Edward volteo hacía arriba y sus pómulos se colorearon de un tenue rosa pálido. Sonreí más, ¡Se veía _tan _adorable!

Paso su mano por su sedoso cabello de manera nerviosa y miro hacia sus pies apenado; una cosa que el Edward Cullen al que conozco y amo, aunque a este lo amo igual o incluso aun más que al otro, jamás haría ya que simplemente era demasiado presumido y orgulloso como para admitir algo así.

Pase a su lado con una sonrisa presumida. — Que suerte tienes de que mirar sea gratis —susurre cerca de su oído con la mejor voz de seducción que pude hacer, reí coquetamente y me fui caminando meneando mis caderas sintiéndome mejor que nunca en mi vida. Voltee a verlo sobre mi hombro y alcance a ver como sus mejillas volvían a tomar ese color rosa que no había visto muy seguido en él.

Alice llego, tomo mi brazo y me arrastro por la fuerza junto a ella para entrar al instituto; la sonrisa cómplice que estaba pegada a su rostro se agrando incluso más al ver a Rosalie que, con los skinny jeans que usaba, la blusa crema, chaqueta y botas de tacón marrones y una hermosa bufanda se veía preciosa, nos esperaba agitando uno de sus brazos hacia nosotras y con una sonrisa que casi parecía de locura. Alice se acomodo la diadema con una pequeña flor que usaba a juego con la linda falda de cuero roja, sus zapatos de tacón rojos también y su blusa con lentejuelas destello con el leve sol que luchaba por asomarse de detrás de las nubes; mi corazón se oprimió un poco, jamás se terminaría de acostumbrar a eso; ellas eran perfectas, las chicas de las que medio instituto estaba enamorado y yo solo era su amiga torpe que las seguía a todos lados. La vida es demasiado injusta.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de espantar ese tipo de pensamientos, debía dejar de pensar en cosa deprimentes.

— Holister, Allie —saludo Rosalie a la duende con su loca versión de "Hola" y le guiño unos de sus azules ojos —. Holis, Bells —su sonrisa daba aun más miedo cuando te hallabas justo a un lado de ella.

Alice la saludo al igual que yo, las vi raro y ellas tan solo rieron tontamente. Había algo aquí que no me gustaba para nada.

Me tomaron de ambos brazos y prácticamente me arrastraron hasta el salón donde sería la primera clase, creo que eso de arrastrarme ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre de ese día, ahora tendría que ser el día de arrastrar a Bella; aunque al menos era mejor que jugar a Barbie Bella. Entramos al aula de Literatura y algunos minutos después, durante los que ellas platicaron de no sé qué y yo las miraba como si fueran extraterrestres, la alta y morena maestra entro y todo se hizo silencio; o más bien lo más silencioso que un salón de preparatoria pude alguna vez llegara estar.

Comenzó con una lección sobre un libro que yo ya había leído así que aproveche la clase para dejar a mi mente vagar sobre la mosca que pasaba por ahí, justo cuando estaba a la mitad de la extenuante tarea de averiguar qué era eso raro que tenía el cereal de hoy el timbre, llamado comúnmente la salvación, comenzó a sonar y el salón se vació más rápido que un santiamén.

Más rápido de lo que jamás creí que sería posible, todas las clases de la mañana pasaron sin novedad alguna; fingía poner atención cuando los profesores andaban cerca y sacaba de nuevo mi cuaderno, lo ponía en la última hoja y seguía con mi artístico dibujo que decía "Edward y Bella" en extrañas letras entrecruzadas que llevaba haciendo ya desde hace varias clases; sí, lo que era estar aburrida. Incluso vi a Alice, Rosalie y otros mensajeandose con su celular debajo de la mesa, la rubia era tan buena en eso que ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de estar viendo el celular.

Me arrastraron, de nuevo, hacía la cafetería, en serio eso de arrastrarme ya se les hacía una costumbre. Nos pusimos en la fila, casi al principio por los... encantos de Rosalie digamos, y tomamos lo que quisimos gracias otra vez a Rose, debe de pasarme su secreto; quizá lo use con cierto chico de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo. Y hablando del rey de Roma...

Edward entró a la cafetería con su felino y elegante caminar, juro que vi como una ligera brisa que entró hizo que su cabello se alborotara más y que pareciera más bien una de esas entradas que ponen en las películas, oí bastantes suspiros de parte del género femenino, claro que incluido el mío propio entre ellos. Nosotras ya estábamos sentadas en nuestra mesa muy felices hablando de la ropa que Ali insistía en que necesitaba aunque estoy segura de que usa dos armarios; cuando vi que se acercaba a nosotras. Por una extraña razón mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora, siempre que lo veía se aceleraba, eso ya todos lo sabían, pero ahora parecía que se iba a salir de mi pecho de un momento a otro y lo peor es que toda la sangre que lograba bombear se iba directo a mis mejillas de donde no se quería ir.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Mary Alice Cullen, ¡Juro que te asesinare! —grite justo cuando llegamos a su casa y Edward se fue, claro, esa niña es de lo peor, seguro y está planeando hacer estallar la Tercera Guerra Mundial si no la dejan comprar un solo día o si no sale todo como lo planea (cosa que esta vez _sí _funcionó), de verdad.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Bells; no es para tanto! —corría por toda la sala como poseída mientras saltaba sobre los sillones y chillaba como si fuera una de las niñas que aparecen en las películas de terror, su musical risa se oía de vez en cuando pero cesaban rápidamente al ver que casi la atrapaba.

Después de mucho tiempo corriendo, de darle un zape pues vio que su falda tenía una mancha en ella, y de que utilizara su endemoniadamente tierna mirada de corderito degollado en una pradera a medio morir; estábamos sentadas en su cuarto sobre los _pufs _morados y rosas de Alice mirándonos fijamente, había decidido que esperaría para _hablar seriamente _hasta que Rosie llegara.

— ¡¿Qué sucede? —Rosalie entró en ese justo momento azotando la puerta, seguro Alice había exagerado todo, después de todo esa era su segunda mayor especialidad; la primera era, claro, ir de compras hasta que sus acompañantes murieran —. ¡O me lo dicen ahora o juro que asesino al señor _Puchy_!

Allie corrió y en una milésima de segundo tenía a su peluche de osito, que era de ella desde que era tan solo una incluso más pequeña bebita, entre sus manos arrullándolo para asegurarle que estaba bien y que la "mala, mala" de Rose no le haría nada mientras estuviera con ella; acomodó las ropas a la última moda de Puchy y lo puso sobre su cama cerca de ella por su alguien osaba atacarle de nuevo.

— Okay, nada de matar a Puchy, tan solo díganme que rayos es lo que sucede —gracias a Dios Rose no hacía uso justo ahora de su _lindo _vocabulario, un marinero se sentiría intimidado por toda la sarta de groserías que podía llegar a decir en sus momentos de enojo.

Nos volvimos a sentar todas mucho más calmadas y dejando al Señor Puchy a un lado, era una "plática de niñas" como dijo Ali y no quería que él escuchara.

— Bueno, es que...

_~Flashback~_

— Bella, ¿Podrías venir un momento conmigo? —los ojos de Edward me veían con un extraño brillo que no había visto pero claro que eso no tenía importancia cuando me pedía que le acompañara, a solas, a sabrá Dios donde. Sonreí como loca, nadie me arruinaría ese día.

Los dos salimos de la cafetería y tan solo le seguí en silencio, mi cuerpo temblaba y trataba de controlar mis respiraciones que ahora más bien eran hiperventilaciones, daba los pasos pequeños e intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Edward y que me hallaba a tan solo unos pasos de distancia de él y que estábamos completamente _solos._

— ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir, Edward? —dije cuando me canse de que ninguno de los dos habláramos, el silencio era insoportable y es que simplemente _necesitaba _oír su voz.

Respiró profundo con los ojos cerrados, parecía concentrado en algo o que iba a hacer algo muy difícil para él; esperé. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos un brillo especial los iluminaba de una misteriosa manera, parecían dos esmeraldas reales que refulgían bajo la luz del sol tan solo para mí; estaba segura de que en ningún otro lugar de todo el mundo encontraría unos ojos iguales a esos.

— Bueno... —pasó sus manos por su cabello, de nuevo —. Alice, ella me... ella me contó algo, pero no estoy muy seguro de si... —respiró hondo, esto de estar esperando era demasiado difícil, mi paciencia se comenzaba a agotar —. Ella, ella me dijo que sentías algo por mí —lo soltó todo tan de pronto que no estuve muy segura de lo que oí hasta que lo repase varias veces. Mi corazón paró un segundo antes de que todo hiciera _clic _en mi cabeza.

¿Qué Alice hizo ¡qué! Oh por Dios, vamos, Bella, respira; tú puedes, tan solo hazlo.

— ¿Uh? ¿En serio eso te dijo? —parecía que mi corazón saltaría desde mi pecho hasta mi propia mano en cuestión de segundos pero trataba de lucir lo más calmada que podía, es que no podía admitir eso en frente de Edward; seguro y él ya lo sabía desde hace mucho, pero no lo podía admitir en su cara —. ¿Cuándo te dijo eso? —tan solo se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro tallado seguramente por los propios ángeles —. ¡Esa maldita! La mataré, ¡Te digo que la matare en cuanto la vea! —calle abruptamente entonces. Era muy posible que Alice jamás le haya dicho nada pues esa enana sabía muy bien que la asesinaría con mis propias manos, además de esa linda sonrisa que había puesto hacía unos momentos no me gustaba nada, ¡Mierda! Yo solita me había delatado.

La sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más hermosa y más grande, e incluso más presumida; si es que eso era posible. Ahora extrañaba al Edward de esta misma mañana.

Mire a Alice, que estaba unos pasos atrás de él escondida entre algunos árboles, adonde Rose acababa de llegar sin entender nada; que tenía una expresión completamente horrorizada en su rostro; mire a Edward de nuevo quien me veía expectante, seguro que esperaba a que le dijera una de mis tontas excusas que ni yo me las tragaba. Busque dentro de mi esa extraña fuerza alienígena que había salido de no sé donde ayer con gran desesperación, pero ahí dentro de mí no había absolutamente nada; mi rostro se descompuso y se puso aún más rojo que antes, mi boca temblaba un poco pues estaba muy nerviosa. Algo en la expresión de Edward cambió un poco, tan solo un poco, para volver a la máscara burlona que era antes.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Bella? —el tono de voz que usaba Edward era como el que se usa para hablarle a una niña pequeña, dulce pero al mismo tiempo burlón y que se notaba que era tan solo para hacerme sentir aún peor. Las lágrimas que jamás había aprendido a controlar, y que siempre salían cuando me enojaba o al estar triste, comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas haciéndome sentir aún peor; cosa que creía que no podía ocurrir.

Y, harta de de estar pasando vergüenza tras vergüenza, salí corriendo hacía no sé donde en un intento de huir de ahí y de que Edward no me encontrara jamás.

_~Flashback~_

— ¡Bella! Ya, tranquilízate —Rosalie estaba a punto de pegarme una cachetada, lo juro, y eso no era nada bueno. Me tomo por los hombros y me sentó sobre la cama, ellas dos se sentaron a mi lado.

Respire hondo y las mire a ambas. Las expresiones en sus rostros eran impasibles, no revelaban nada de lo que pensaban; me frustre rápidamente, era desesperante no saber qué era lo que ese peligroso par planeaba hacer, era peligroso incluso cuando _sí _se sabía.

— Isabella —hice una rara mueca cuando Alice pronunció mi nombre completo —. No fue mi culpa, nadie le dijo nada a Edward; ni Rose ni yo haríamos algo como eso jamás, te queremos demasiado y además nos asesinarías en ese mismo instante. Y recuérdalo siempre, jamás haríamos algo que te pueda dañar —la enana limpió una lágrima que salió inesperadamente de mis ojos, reí fuerte pues ni siquiera sabía por qué lloraba; solo sé que amo a estas dos locas.

— ¡Aw! Alice, me has llegado al corazón —dijo Rosie poniendo su mano derecha sobre su pecho con cara de perrito, yo reí por lo ridícula que se veía así, al menos intentaban hacerme sentir mejor.

— Ustedes dos me ponen sentimental —dije sonriendo y abrazándolas con todas mis fuerzas, no había mejores amigas que las mías en todo el mundo.

Me asome a la ventana, sorprendentemente ya estaba a punto de atardecer, el sol se acercaba cada vez más al horizonte rodeado de montañas tapizadas de puro bosque; desde la ventana del cuarto de Allie se tenía una vista espectacular de todo. Mire hacia abajo pues ahora estaba recargada en las rejas del pequeño y moderno balcón de Alice y vi a un chico recargado en un árbol gigante, parecía cabizbajo, y cubría su rostro con ambas manos claramente en un gesto de tristeza. Reconocí ese salvaje cabello como el de Edward, pero no tenía ni idea de que era lo que lo tenía así; al quitar sus manos de su rostro alcance a ver el reflejo de unas lágrimas por sus mejillas; esa imagen me rompió el corazón.

Me disculpe con las chicas y les dije que quería salir un rato para tomar un poco de aire fresco, ellas entendieron y me dijeron que no tardara mucho. Me imagine que era tiempo de jugar a Barbie Bella de nuevo, ¿A quién no le gustaba eso? Iugh. Si, a mí no me gusta ni me gustara aunque pasen un millón de años luz. Al bajar las escaleras y pasar por en seguida de la cocina Esme, la madre de Alice y Edward y espero algún día también mi suegra, me preguntó qué era lo que hacía y me ofreció algo de tomar; lo que rechace cortésmente y le asegure que me hallaba bien, que tan solo tenía un leve mareo e iría a tomar algo de aire fresco pero al parecer no se creyó ya que miró con ojos pícaros pero aún así me dejo ir.

Salí desesperada afuera, casi hasta el punto de comenzar a correr, y llegue hasta donde lo había visto, pero ya no se hallaba ahí. Ahora tan solo se encontraba ese solitario árbol en medio de la nada que, extrañamente, me recordaba mucho a él. Me acerque hacía allá con pasos pausados y cortos, sentía la molesta sensación de ser observada por alguien pero aún así no podía distinguir a nadie cerca de ahí; me senté y cerré los ojos, podía sentir como si estuviera sentado justo en seguida de mí en esos mismos momentos. Mi respiración se aceleró, cosa que tan solo ocurría cuando _él _estaba cerca y mi corazón pasó a un ritmo frenético.

Trague saliva para tratar de deshacer el nudo que estaba atorado en mi garganta, y, al sentir que no tenía ninguna otra opción ya que tarde o temprano tendría que voltear, fui girando mi cabeza, aún algo reacia, a mi derecha.

Un infarto estuvo a punto de ser el causante de mi muerte cuando, después de cerrar los ojos y abrirlos de nuevo; vi el hermosamente perfecto rostro de Edward a menos de cinco centímetros del mío; nuestras narices se rozaban una a la otra y estoy segura de que tenía que hacer bizcos para poder verle bien y sonrió tan hermosamente que casi me muero, de nuevo. Mi rostro se hallaba rojo, más rojo y no se podía; se sentía tan extraño estar así pues podía jurar que todo el contorno de Edward se desdibujaba tan solo un poco, casi como si estuviera temblando. Sonreí complacida, esto no estaba tan mal.

— Hola, Edward —dije, trataba de que mi voz no se quebrara por lo malditos nervios, mis labios temblaban patéticamente.

— Bella, no te había visto antes —su sonrisa era enorme, sus ojos destellaban y veía un extraño color rosado en sus mejillas, pero por lo demás seguía siendo el mismo Edward de siempre —. Por cierto, había algo que... quería probar —sus ojos miraban mis labios, me sentía avergonzada y halagada, era Edward Cullen también conocido como el chico por el que estaba obsesionada, corrección: loca, desde que lo vi; miraba mis labios como si fuera a...

Mis tontos y confusos pensamientos dejaron de tener importancia alguna cuando, sin previo aviso, sentí sus cálidos labios sobre los míos sin dejarme protestar. Y claro, no es como si de verdad quisiera protestar por esto.

* * *

_**¡Oh, que emocion!**_ Me dara un infarto al igual que a Bella, ni idea de en que continua, en serio; acabo de terminar el capi taladrandome mi cabecita desde que llegue de tennis (¬¬) y esto fue lo mejor que salio, es que mi imaginacion se habia ido de viaje ¡Y no me llevo! Dice que vio a Robert en persona y le pidio autografo y todo, no me trajo nada a mi, me dejo aqui solita sufriendo en la escuela¬¬ Okay, como decia, este sera un capi bien very especial, ¿Por que? Nose, tan solo queria poner eso:) Este sera su capi por hoy ya que el de Love Story no lo e terminado y tendre el Enlace, como odio ese examen, y despues son los bimestrales¬¬ ¡Odio mi vida! Siento que se me olvida algo...

**REVIEW!**

**missangiecullenb:***


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **_Yo soy Angie, sip, la escritora mas famosa de por aqui... Bueno, ya dejo de mentir por que me saldra una nariz de pinocho y les dejo toda la verdadcita. Todo lo que ustedes ya conozcan no me pertenece *snif* Edward, Jasper y Emmett son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer *snif, snif* y se niega a prestarmelos un ratito (¬¬) Asi que, sin ideas por ahora de como se los puedo quitar, las dejo leyendo esto que invente mientras mi subconsiente soñaba aburrida en Pacologia con Paco;)

La historia loca es de mi autoria, les advierto que este es un capi cursi con altas dosis de azucar, enjoy:)

* * *

_**~Possibility~**_

"_El amor es buscar la felicidad del otro, y que mejor que eso sea el que _tú_ estés feliz, ¿No?."_

...

He tenido sueños de lo más extraño en mi vida, eso lo sé muy bien; una vez incluso soñé que estaba rodeada de elefantes rosas que cantaban y bailaban "Eenie Meenie" de Justin Bieber, de verdad amo a ese chico. Pero, volviendo al tema, era un sueño muy extraño, lo sé. Pero este sueño sobrepasaba incluso a todos los demás juntos, se salía de los limites que existían; porque, era un sueño, ¿Cierto? Esto tan solo podía ser mi imaginación haciéndome pasar un mal rato, ¿Verdad? Ya que Edward Cullen _no _me estaba besando justo ahora, donde Esme nos podría ver y le diría a mi madre y... ¡Dios! No lo quiero ni pensar.

Y decidí que, ya que todo esto era tan solo un simple sueño, le sacaría el mayor provecho posible. Sus labios se movieron insistentes contra los míos y su mano apretó mi cintura contra el acortando incluso más el inexistente espacio que había entre ambos. Por mera inercia mis manos se dirigieron a su cuello donde comenzaron a juguetear con su sedoso cabello sin que las pudiera detener y mis labios bailaron al compás de los suyos.

Todas las dudas de si era esto un sueño o no se disiparon justo cuando sentí sus manos en mi trasero.

Mis ojos se abrieron en ese mismo instante y me separe de él bruscamente; no era que no me hubiera gustado ya que esa seria mentir, me sonroje ante ese simple pensamiento, ¡Me había manoseado!

La sonrisa picara en su rostro le hacía parecer un niño travieso que acababa de ser hallado en medio de una de sus maldades pero que no sentía ni el menor atisbo de arrepentimiento, al igual que ese hechizante brillo en sus ojos esmeralda, aunque el leve rosado que cubría ahora sus mejillas le delataba.

Levante una de mis cejas con gesto expectante a la espera de al menos una disculpa, pero su sonrisa seguía igual de amplia que antes y al parecer no tenía intenciones de disculparse.

— ¿Y bien, Edward? —mi tono de voz dejaba mostrar que estaba enojada, o al menos que _intentaba _estar enojada ya que era demasiado difícil estarlo él cuando me miraba _así, _la intensidad de su mirada esmeralda me comenzaba a marear y no recordaba ya ni por qué se suponía que debía de estar enojada —. Edward, sigo esperando —le dije con los brazos cruzados sobre mis estomago, recordando con un gran esfuerzo de mi parte que era lo que había hecho ese guapo adonis que estaba frente a mí.

— Te diría que lo siento, pero eso sería una mentira de lo más descarada —mi rostro se sonrojó al comprender sus palabras, incluso mi respiración se agito notoriamente ya que ahora se hallaba más cerca de ser una hiperventilación. El brillo en sus ojos se intensifico —. Y, no escuche que te hallas quejado, así que, ¿Por qué habría de disculparme? —su maldita lógica hizo que todas las escusas que tenía preparadas se fueran por el caño, mierda, solo él se podría haber dado cuenta de ello. Todo el color huyó de mi rostro pues no tenía respuesta alguna, me había desarmado completamente, maldito y perfecto Edward.

Suspire frustrada mientras pasaba una de mis manos por mi cabello y descubría que se hallaba inusualmente alborotado, me sonroje de forma sutil al darme cuenta del _porque _estaba así. Cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme en alguna excusa decente pero mi mente se encontraba en blanco, además de que sentía la incómoda sensación de que alguien me taladraba con la mirada, lo que descubrí que si sucedía al abrir los ojos y encontrarme con ese par de esmeraldas con el que comenzaría a alucinar.

Entonces, tomándome más que desprevenida, ese par de esmeraldas se acercaron aún más a mí a tal grado que tenía que bizquear un poco mis ojos para verle su perfecto rostro adornado por una burlona sonrisa bien; su dulce respiración chocaba contra mi rostro y me confundía aun mas pues un torbellino de ideas sin sentido se arremolinaba en mi mente causándome un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Sentí sus manos rodeando tiernamente mi cintura acercándome aun más a él, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que jamás había notado en ellos y sonrió de la manera más dulce posible; acerco sus labios a mi oído y, con voz inconscientemente sensual, susurró:

— Veras, Bella, que tú no eres la única que siente algo especial por alguien —el latido de mi corazón parecía más bien el batir de las alas de un colibrí por lo deprisa que bombeaba sangre a todo mi cuerpo, de forma más específica a mis mejillas. Sentí como la piel de sus mejillas se estiraba para formar una sonrisa. Entonces, inexplicablemente, mi corazón se detuvo —. Bella, te amo —musitó Edward contra mis labios con su sensual voz aterciopelada y juntó nuestros labios con apremiante necesidad y sin darme tiempo a poder procesar sus palabras.

Había fuego por todas partes, pues él estaba por todas partes; sus manos se deslizaron por mi piel, quemando todo a su paso. Sus labios saborearon cada rincón de mi boca y su aliento, fresco y dulce, pero sobre todo embriagante, me llenó por completo cegando mi mente. Anude las manos a su cabello, arrimándolo más a mí, como si fuera posible estar más cerca de lo que ya estábamos.

Liberó su boca para acariciar insistente y con delicadeza mi mandíbula con sus adictivos labios. — Te amo, Isabella —ronroneó con fiereza a mi oído causando que un placentero escalofrío recorriera mi espalda —. ¿No me amas? ¡Pues demuéstralo! _¡Demuéstralo! —_su voz, apremiante, me erizó los vellos de la nuca y, como si fuera su simple esclava, le obedecí.

Dirigí mis labios a los suyos desesperada, era como una droga para mí y necesitaba de una dosis. Pase mis manos por su duro y bien formada pecho, que era frío al tacto pero que hacía que una corriente eléctrica que surgía cada vez que le tocaba me llenara, suspire dentro de su boca y sentí como sus labios se curvaban tan solo un poco, en lo que, estaba del todo segura, parecería una sonrisa triunfante.

Nos separamos un poco, por la falta de oxígeno, pero con nuestras frentes siempre juntas; los ojos de Edward parecían un par de faros que iluminaban todo a su paso, y me sumergí en el mar de esmeraldas que ellos parecían. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron de forma involuntaria y él rió un poco mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con delicadeza, tal como si se tratara de la más fina de las porcelanas. Me abrazó más fuerte y me acurruque en su pecho, me sentía demasiado avergonzada como para decir algo, pero igualmente más que dichosa porque, Edward se me había declarado. Casi se me viene un ataque cuando me di cuenta de esa realidad...

— Te amo, Bella. Te amo demasiado —dijo a mi oído, y me sentí como si estuviera en una de esas películas cursis en las que la protagonista se derrite cada vez que su novio le dice eso.

— Yo también te amo, Edward —la sonrisa en mi rostro parecía que no se borraría jamás, él me besó tiernamente en la frente y, no sé cómo ni cuándo, mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente como si tuvieran vida propia y me llevaron al país de los sueños.

* * *

**AlicePOV**

Solté una pequeña risita al encontrarlos, después de horas de buscarlos y estar a punto de llamar a FBI, acurrucados bajo uno de los grandes árboles que estaban detrás de mi casa que, por cierto, necesitaba una buena podada pues se ve muy anti estético. Rose volteo a verme irritada con uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios indicándome que me callara, reí un poco una vez más para ganarme un zape de su parte y entonces simule ponerme un candadito en los labios como lo hacíamos en kínder. Me quite los zapatos de tacón que traía pues no podía caminar muy bien con ellos entre el pasto y me acerque más a ellos.

— Se ven tan tiernos juntos —dije con un pequeño suspiro lo más quedito que pude, seguro que cuando se despertaran negarían todo, eso me lo decía mi sexto sentido, pero era imposible no ver que los dos se gustaban ¡Es que eran demasiado obvios, por Dios! Entonces, la más brillante idea vino a mi mente; tome mi bolso Chanel que me había regalado Jazzy en mi último cumpleaños y saque mi cámara rosa, por supuesto, para tomarles una foto al par de tortolitos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —susurró Rose tomando mi mano e impidiendo que tomara la foto, la mire con el ceño fruncido, ¡Era perfecto mi plan! —. Debes de quitarle el flash antes —dijo con una sonrisa complica que le devolví al instante, por eso la amaba tanto, solo ella me entendía.

Tome la cámara y enfoque a la tierna y hermosa parejita que hacían mi hermano y mi nueva cuñadita y saque la foto. Perfecto, además de que ahora ya tenía con que amenazar a Bella para que me acompañara al _mall; _soy brillante, no cabe duda. Jale a Rosalie que se había quedado mirándoles embobada pues no creía que su cuñadita, ¡Todos seríamos familia!, estaba con Edward ya que era demasiado tímida como para confesarle sus sentimientos de los que, todos menos el idiota de mi hermano, estábamos enterados. Creo que incluso Charlie, su padre y el jefe de policía aquí en Forks, ya sabía algo de eso.

Jale a Rosalie de su brazo ya que se hallaba embobada mirando a los dos tortolos, una vez mas, ¡Es que se veían demasiado tiernos juntos! Nos dirigimos a mi cuarto de nuevo, yo iba más que feliz planeando una hermosa boda, la mejor de todos los siglos en la que Bella y Edward serían los novios que, obviamente, sería todo organizado por mí. Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más grande cuando llegó a mi mente que mi hermano ya no saldría con esas idiotas cabeza huecas que tan solo babeaban por él por ser increíblemente guapo, incluso yo lo notaba; me senté en mi mullida cama que, quizá, necesite un pequeño cambio, una sobrecama que sea de grandes parches locos de colores con lentejuelas y... ¡Basta, Alice! Concéntrate, concéntrate.

— ¡Alice! Vuelve a la tierra, Ali, ¡Escúchame! —gritó Rose en mi oído dejándome casi sorda, tenía unos buenos pulmones —. ¿Están todavía esas cámaras de seguridad en el jardín? —me preguntó con una sonrisa que me decía que no haría nada bueno, cosa que me encantaba; si sus ideas fueran chicos me casaría con ellos.

Puse mi mano bajo mi mentón para pensar... ¡Claro que seguían ahí! La última vez que, desafortunadamente, trataron de robar pero por suerte Edward se hallaba aquí y le dio una muy buena paliza al debilucho ladrón, papá había mandado poner cámaras por todos lados en la casa. Ambas bajamos de puntillas de nuevo y nos acercamos a la puerta de cristal donde se hallaba esta, salimos al jardín y, con el pequeño control que papá me había dado, la apague y saque el CD de ahí; volvimos a subir y nos encerramos en nuestro cuarto emocionadas. Era hora de ver todo lo que Eddie y Bells hicieron durante la tarde.

— ¡Alice, baja el volumen! —me regañó Rosie ya que cuando comenzó el video parecía que ese par gritaba como loco; baje el volumen en mi laptop mientras ella se tapaba los oídos e iba a cerrar la ventana de mi balcón para que no escucharan nada.

Miramos atentamente la pantalla de mi laptop blanca para ver si sucedía algo interesante y, créanme, que _si _sucedió algo interesante; _muy _interesante. Las mejillas sonrojadas de Bella parecía que resplandecían por lo rojas que estaban y, justo cuando Edward pronunció _esas _palabras, "Bella, te amo" parecía que se encontraba a punto de caer desmayada al suelo y que se ahogaría pues no respiraba muy bien que digamos. Y entonces, sucedió una escena no muy apta para menores de dieciocho años. — ¡Aaaahhh! Cierra los ojos, eso es para mayores de edad, Rose —chille en cuanto en la pantalla aparecieron Edward y Bella besándose, mucho; me había tapado los ojos espantada y hacía ruidos graciosos con la lengua para no escuchar ningún ruido... _extraño, _mis oídos y ojos era vírgenes aún.

Escuche las risitas de Rose que, me imaginaba, seguía viendo el asqueroso video. — Vamos, Alice, no exageres. Tan solo es un beso y, debo de decirte, que al parecer ambos ya tenían bastante experiencia en el tema —me destape los ojos en ese mismo segundo. De Edward eso ya lo sabíamos más que bien todos, pero ¡¿De Bella? Oh no, esa maldita no me contó con quien fue su primer beso, debe de tener por seguro que la matare, ¡Ah rotó el código de las mejores amigas! Y, tengo que decir que Rosalie tenía mucha razón; me sonroje con tan solo ver a esos dos haciendo eso, iugh, deberían de haberse conseguido una habitación al menos.

— Okay, eso es todo lo que mis ojos pueden soportar —dije cuando, al fin, el video terminó —. Pero, dejando de un lado la parte asquerosamente asquerosa y el que Bella no me había dicho que ya había besado a alguien antes, lo que me tiene demasiado decepcionada, ¡Es lo más romántico que he visto en mi vida!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rose me decía que estaba pensando en algo malo, muy malo, o al menos así lo sería para Bella. ¡Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá!

— ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo estoy pensando? —en otro momento su retorcida frase me habría dado risa, pero ahora me hallaba demasiado ocupada pensando en lo que le podríamos hacer a Bella para confesar y, definitivamente me gustaba. Y mucho.

— Creo que ambas estamos pensando lo que yo pienso y supongo que pensamos las dos —dije sonriendo, solté una carcajada al ver la cara confundida de Rose que no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho; ni siquiera yo estaba muy segura de lo que acabo de decir pero eso no importa.

Me acerque a ella con pasos lentos y aún con la sonrisa en mi mente y, después de sentarnos en mi cama, comenzamos a charlar sobre lo que podríamos hacer.

* * *

**EdwardPOV**

Recordé de nuevo como, después de decirle mis sentimientos sobre ella, sus ojos se abrieron en un claro gesto de sorpresa; sonreí un poco y luego, tan solo la bese. El dulce sabor de sus labios aún hacía que mi cabeza diera vueltas y sonriera como el estúpido que Alice y Rosalie se encargaban de recordarme que era. Claro, que eso no era nada comparado a cuando reté a Bella a que me demostrara que de verdad me amaba, cosa de la que no me hallaba muy seguro ya que Alice me lo había dicho, pero no me quedo lugar para duda alguna después de la respuesta que Isabella me dio. Jamás una chica me había besado así aunque, claro, jamás una chica me había gustado tanto como Bella. Sus labios insistentes contra los míos y como parecíamos encajar como si fuéramos dos piezas de uno solo... Sus labios hinchados la hacían parecer aún más sexy de lo que era, y sus ojos chocolates tenían un brillo especial e hipnotizante que los hacía parecer un par de pozos de chocolate derretido.

Suspire una vez más mientras acariciaba esa suave maraña de cabellos que estaba sobre su cabeza, se veía tan dulce y angelical cuando dormía, todo lo contrario a cuando estaba despierta y la hacía enojar, pero es que no lo podía evitar; amaba ver como su ceño se fruncía y se creía un salvaje tigre enojado aunque en realidad era tan solo un pequeño y delicado gatito que necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera. Y, claro, ese alguien iba a ser yo.

Se movió un poco en mi regazo murmurando un par de incomprensibles palabras dejando escapar un suspiro. Era demasiado hermosa, eso lo sabía desde hace años, y aún no podía creer que era ahora solo para mí; sabía que eso sonaba demasiado egoísta, pero ¿Qué más da? No tenía sentido el negarlo, ella ya había admitido que le gustaba y yo no permitiría que nadie me apartara de su lado nunca.

— Edward —murmuró, escuchándose aún así tan claro que llegue a pensar durante un momento que se hallaba despierta —. Edward, no te vayas —suspiró delicadamente removiéndose un poco y dejando escapar una preciosa sonrisa de sus labios sonrojados al igual que sus suaves mejillas. Bese su frente con cuidado de no moverla y aspire el dulce, casi hasta el punto de resultar empalagoso, aroma que despedían sus cabellos.

— Buenos días, dormilona —dije con una sonrisa y tratando de despertarla, tenía el sueño muy pesado. Se desperezó un poco y abrió la boca dejando salir un bostezo que la hizo parecer como una pequeña de tres años.

Miro a todos lados algo confundida, seguramente no recordaba el porqué se acababa de despertar en mi jardín, cualquiera se sentiría extrañado por eso; hasta que enfocó mi rostro. Una sonrisa angelical se formo con lentitud y sus ojos se iluminaron hasta que parecieron dos pequeños luceros; mis labios se estiraron de manera automática en respuesta y ceñí mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura atrayéndola más a mí. — Buenos días —dijo con la voz algo pastosa después de varias horas dormida, pero pareciendo aún así el más musical de todos los sonidos que podrían llegar a existir.

Colocó su pequeña mano sobre mi mejilla y me miró directo a los ojos, y, poco a poco, me fue hipnotizando con su par de ojos castaños profundos y llenos de misterios, ojos en los que se podía ver claramente lo que pasaba por su mente; se estiró un poco hacía arriba hasta que comprendí lo que quería hacer. La atraje un poco más hacía mi y juntamos nuestros labios en un casto beso que, aún así, despertó una necesidad insaciable de ella que no había experimentado nunca antes.

Bella dejó escapar un ligero suspiro y cerró los ojos de nuevo, tan solo disfrutando de estar el uno junto al otro. — Te quiero —le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios que nadie lograría quitar de ahí, bese de nuevo su frente y sonreí, este momento ni siquiera Emmett o Alice lo podrían arruinar.

— Te quiero, Eddie —dijo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, luciendo más hermosa de lo que siempre era. Acaricie sus mejillas con ternura disfrutando de la suave textura de estas y fascinado con el fuerte color carmín que estas podían llegar a adquirir; cerró los ojos y puso una de sus manos junto a la mía apoyando su rostro en ella; abrió los ojos de nuevo y acarició mi mejilla delicadamente con la sonrisa aún en sus labios —. Te quiero más de lo que te imaginas.

— ¿Ya tienes hambre, Bella? —le dije divertido al escuchar su estomago gruñir un poco y por ver como su tonalidad de rojo volvía a su rostro, asintió avergonzada —. Vamos a cenar, entonces —se levantó rápidamente y su torpeza apareció de manera oportuna como siempre; pero al menos la logre atrapar antes de que se diera un buen golpe, de los que le sucedían más a menudo de lo que me gustaría, en la cabeza. Reí divertido al ver su expresión de disgusto —. ¿Sabes? Te ves adorable cuando te enojas —y el rojo se incrementó aún más, acaricie su mejilla que parecía tener fiebre por la alta temperatura que esta tenía, menos mal que era tan solo por el sonrojo porque si no ya me habría alarmado.

Le tome la mano y la guie a la cocina con paso pausado y disfrutando de su cercanía y felicidad. Con su mejilla recargada sobre mi hombro no había que podía llegar a salir mal. Mire hacia arriba, y me encontré con la entretenida cara de Alice y Rosalie que miraban la escena encantadas y hacían molestas caras de besito. Borren lo que había dicho antes, si había algo que podía arruinar este perfecto día, y eso eran ese par de locas que ahora bajaban por las largas escaleras de la casa.

— ¿Te molesta si te la robamos durante solo un segundo? —dijo Alice, llegando frente a nosotros más rápido de lo que creía antes posible. La sonrisa en su rostro parecía de una loca maníaca obsesiva, cosa que probablemente era con respecto a las compras.

— Pero... —no me dieron tiempo siquiera de terminar de formular mi respuesta, se llevaron a Bella arrastrándola contra su voluntad y el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de horror, de verdad que nunca se sabía que se podía esperar de ellas y le tenía compasión, mucha compasión.

"Ayúdame" dijo moviendo sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno de ellos, reí quedo y, mientras me acercaba más a ella, Ali volteó y me dedicó una fría mirada que hizo que mejor cambiara de planes y volviera abajo siendo seguido por la mirada de Bella que me veía decepcionada. Sí, claro que la amaba, pero no estaba dispuesto aún a que me asesinaran fría y cruelmente entre el peligroso equipo que hacían mi hermana y Rose.

* * *

_**¡Wuju! ¡Yay! ¡Wiii! **_Me super likear muchis este capi, llorare de la alegria, ¡Es demasiado cursi, o sea que me encanta! Soy romantica a morir, me declaro culpable de eso, lo admito:) La verdad que disfrute estar en la mente de Alice, me recuerda mucho a mi cuando como dulces, ¡Como justo ahora! Sip, mi abue linda hermosa me dio dulces por el dia del niño y la NIÑA, aunque sea atrasado y sea preadole como dijo la direc;) Bueno, dejando a un lado mi adiccion a los dulces y mi casi hiperactividad, no estoy muy happy que digamos; ¡Voy mal en fisica porque el maldito del profe no me quiere contar un trabajo que dice que no estregue a tiempo, y SI lo entregue! Es malo, mucho mucho, pero ya le dije a mi tutor y veremos... aunque nunca hace nada¬¬ ¡Quiero ver Eclipse! Ya, me desahogue, es que me lo recordo una amiga hoy:D ¡HAPPY DIA DEL NENE Y LA NENA! (sabias palabras de pipol)

**¡REVIEW!**

**missangiecullenb:***


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada de lo que ven aqui que reconozcan o tenga sentido es mio, es de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer quien es mi idola, por cierto. Todo es de ella ya que no me lo quiere compartir ni siquiera como regalo de cumpleaños (?) ¡Si ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños aunn! Okay, borren eso, simplemente no es mio *snif* solo la historia loca es de mi propiedad ya que la hice mientras estaba aburrida y no entendia nada en hiistoria^.^

_**¡NO **_he muerto! Se que me lo meresco por tardar tantos años en actualizar y me quieren llevar con los Vulturis y que me secuestren los extraterrestres (¡si exissteeen!) pero es que no habia tenido tiempo para nadaaaa:/

* * *

_**~Possibility~**_

_"En el amor todo es color de rosa... hasta que te topas con la realidad y bajas de tu nube de fantasías."_

...

**BellaPOV**

Escuche un dulce murmullo a mi odio que hizo que sintiera extrañas mariposas apostarse en la boca de mi estomago. Me removí un poco, no muy segura de si aún seguía soñando, y abrí los ojos a la luz del sol que me cegó como nunca, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta luminosidad y tuve que cubrir mis ojos con mi brazo. Un pequeño bostezo escapo de mis labios y escuche una ligera risita a mi lado. Voltee a todos lados espantada, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba ahora o de si me habían secuestrado, hasta que voltee arriba y me tope con el más perfecto rostro del mundo.

Una sonrisa se formo con lentitud en mi rostro y estoy segura de que mis ojos se iluminaron tanto que parecían dos foquitos de navidad; sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa torcida también y sentí como sus brazos se ceñían mas apretadamente a mi cintura para atraerme más a él y haciéndome sentir como la chica más feliz de todo el planeta. — Buenos días —dije con la voz pastosa después de varias horas de sueño y al moverme un poco toque mi pelo; me preocupe por mi cabello, siempre era algo más bien similar a un nido de pájaros que a cabello humano.

Contemple su rostro, perfecto hasta lo insoportable, olvidándome de todo lo demás, y tuve que contener las ganas de dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro. Acerque mi mano a él con delicadeza mirándolo siempre a los ojos, acaricie su suave mejilla causando que sintiera miles de pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por toda la extensión de mi piel; y, poco a poco, me fue hipnotizando con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, tan únicos como él, ojos llenos de misterios que me moría por resolver. Me estire un poco y el comprendió al instante lo que me proponía; me atrajo más hacia él y juntamos nuestros labios en un casto y corto beso que fue aun así muy dulce que me dejo con el deseo de tener más de él.

Deje escapar un pequeño suspiro y cerré de nuevo los ojos tan solo disfrutando de estar junto a Edward.

— Te quiero —me dijo, no estaba segura de si sonreía pero podría arriesgarme a decir que si por cómo se escucho su voz, y sus suaves labios se posaron sobre mi frente en una caricia de lo más tierna. Nadie podría arruinar jamás ese momento.

— Te quiero, Eddie —le dije bajito, pues aun sentía algo en mi estomago y mi corazón brincaba cada vez que lo decía, con una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro, su rostro lucia incluso más perfecto de lo que jamás me llegue a imaginar. Acaricio mis mejillas con ternura lentamente, deteniéndose a sentir su textura y viendo divertido como se teñían de un notorio color carmín que solían adquirir muy seguido; cerré los ojos dejándome llevar y puse mi mano sobre una de las suyas acercándole más a mí. Abrí los ojos de nuevo y me tope con ese par de luminosas esmeraldas que me veían como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, situación que me costaba imaginar, y acaricie su mejilla —. Te quiero más de lo que te imaginas.

— ¿Ya tienes hambre, Bella? —me dijo con voz de diversión al escuchar a mi estomago gruñir vergonzosamente y sentí como mis mejillas volvían a arder, asentí avergonzada ya que no tenía sentido alguno negarlo —. Vamos a cenar, entonces —me levante rápidamente demasiado impaciente como para ponerme a pensar que mi falta natural de equilibrio se vería afectada por lo adormilada que me hallaba, pero como siempre lo hacía me logro ayudar a estabilizarme de nuevo sobre mis pies antes que mi cabeza sufriera un grave golpe. Se rio al ver mi expresión de claro disgusto —. ¿Sabes? Te ves adorable cuando te enojas —y el rojo se incremento aun más. Acaricio mi mejilla, que me hacia lucir como si tuviera fiebre y baje la mirada al suelo sintiéndome apenada aun.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo con pasos pausados a la cocina donde había comida que prometía acallar mi estomago hambriento. Recargue mi mejilla en su fuerte hombro y pensé que nada podría salir mal, incluso aunque mi madre nos viera así no me importaría para nada con tal de poder estar a su lado. Sentí como se tenso un poco y seguí su mirada, veía hacia la ventada de la habitación de Alice con mala cara, de seguro estaba pensando en que ella aparecería en cualquier momento por ahí.

¡Demonios! Se suponía que yo tenía que volver con ellas...

Entonces sentí, justo cuando entrabamos por el umbral de la puerta, como me separaban del cuerpo de Edward ya que cada una de mis células parecía pedir a gritos que volviera con él, y como Alice y Rosalie me arrastraban por las escaleras de la casa de Esme sin importarles que nos estuvieran interrumpiendo en medio de nuestra burbuja.

— ¿Te importa si te la robamos por tan solo un segundo? —dijo Alice aparentando voz dulce y melosa.

— Pero... —le escuche comenzar a replicar, hasta que Alice le cortó con una de sus miradas envenenadas.

Mire como su rostro, perfecto hasta lo imposible, se alejaba de mí lentamente con un gesto horrorizado en él; no habíamos estado ni cinco segundos separados y ya le extrañaba. "Ayúdame" forme con mis labios sin emitir sonido alguno, sonrió y se acercó a nosotros decidido; pero justo cuando Alice se volteó y le dio una mirada de hielo se retractó y me pidió disculpas con sus adorables ojos; claro que lo entendía, yo tampoco quería que arriesgara su vida contra Alice y Rose solo para salvarme.

Me arrastraron con una fuerza mayor a la que creí que podían llegar a tener por los elegantes pisos de madera y llegamos a la habitación de Alice, esta cerró la puerta con seguro justo cuando entró y me miro como lo hacen en las películas de terror en las que la protagonista es atrapada por horribles mounstros. Trague saliva audiblemente, esto era incluso peor que cualquier cosa que se les podría llegar a suceder a los tipos de esas películas, las mentes de Alice y Rosalie eran una arma mortal juntas.

— Ahora nos contaras _todo _con lujo de detalles _—_se acercó a mí como si ella fuera una puma y yo su desafortunada presa sin escapatoria, mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos y mis manos temblaban como si tuviera convulsiones.

— Y no te irás de aquí hasta que terminemos contigo —dijo Rosalie de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y luego toco mi nariz con su dedo índice usando un escalofriante tono que me hizo sentir la necesidad de retroceder varios pasos hasta que choque contra la puerta de madera, me tenían acorralada justo donde me querían. No podía escapar.

— No paso _nada —_dije tratando de aparentar que no sabía de lo que me hablaban, pero fracase rotundamente cuando mi voz se escuchó temblorosa y para nada convincente, y seguro que eso ninguna de las dos lo pasarían por alto.

— Estas sonrojadisima, claro que pasó _algo_ —dijo Rose dando algunos pasos hacía mi con una sonrisa de quien sabe que ya la tiene ganada.

Ali se acercó a mí con pasos lentos, casi cautelosos, respiró hondo al tiempo que tomaba mis manos entre sus pequeñas manitas con perfecto manicure y se ponía lo más de puntillas que le permitían sus tacones para así, y con trabajo, mirarme a los ojos.

— Bells, soy tu mejor amiga desde siempre jamás y no lo puedes negar; y las mejores amigas, como todo mundo lo sabe de ante mano, no deben de tener secretos para las otras, y así como yo, Rosy debe de saber igual, ¡Somos tus cuñadas! —me sonroje más con el plural de cuñada, debería de saber que ya estaban enteradas de todo lo que había sucedido, solo querían divertirse haciéndome sufrir. Qué clase de amigas que tengo.

— ¡No pasó nada! —chille frustrada por lo patético que sonaba esa mentira en mi voz.

— ¡Claro que sí! Cuando Rosy y yo llegamos estaban muy abrazaditos los dos, no me puedes negar eso —la voz de soprano de Alice sonaba amenazante, luche por lograr pasar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

— ¡Lo había visto llorando! ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué le tirara piedras? —conteste enojada.

— ¡Esa es una gran idea, Bellie! —gritó Emmett en el pasillo oyéndose extremadamente gay con la voz afeminada que utilizó.

— ¡Ya cállate, Emmett! —gritamos al unísono Rosalie y yo.

— ¡Si, Rosie linda! —respondió él, obedeciéndole tan solo a su novia, se oyeron sus pesados pasos alejándose de ahí.

— Si no me dices justo ahora lo que paso haya afuera, le diré a Eddie sobre cierta conversación telefónica que tuvimos no hace mucho; cuando me dijiste lo que piensas sobre él —no les hallaba sentido a las palabras de Alice, mi cerebro reaccionaba de forma incluso más lenta de lo que normalmente lo hacía durante la clase de Calculo —. ¡Estoy segura de que le encantara saber que amas sus ojos y que crees que es un...! —le tape su boca que había sido pintada con extremo cuidado con lipstick rosa al recordar de lo que me estaba hablando. Hace algunos días, presa de el sueño pues la enana me había despertado durante la madrugada, ocasionándome un muy mal humor durante todo el día, me había hecho un largo interrogatorio en el que le había confesado cosas bastante embarazosas sobre lo que pensaba de su hermano.

— ¡Aly! Eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, se supone que no deberías estar chantajeándome —chille haciendo un pequeño puchero involuntario.

— Claro que sí, "Casos extremos, medidas extremas", o como vaya esa cosa. Bueno, como sea, ¡Dinos que pasó ahí! —pisoteo el piso como si hiciera un berrinche y su cabello se agito por todos lados, se tuvo que apartar algunos mechones que se le metieron en la boca.

— Anda, Bells. Prometemos no decirle nada de esto a nadie —rogó Rosalie con un gesto que le hacía lucir como un pequeño angelito; como si no la conociera ya, no había nacido ayer.

— ¿Lo prometen? —pregunte no muy segura de si decirles o no, de todas maneras se enterarían de una forma u otra; aunque tenía la sospecha de que ya sabían todo y tan solo querían divertirse un rato conmigo.

— ¡Sí! —chillaron ambas, pero extrañamente fueron secundadas por una tercera voz más grave.

— ¡Lárgate, Emmett!

Le pidió disculpas de nuevo a su hermosa novia y sus pasos se hicieron eco por el tercer piso de la casa, el silencio en la habitación reinó tan solo unos cuantos segundos más. Rose y Alice se levantaron de la mullida cama y se sentaron en la suave alfombra clara que tapizaba el cuarto de Alice, a mi lado.

Suspire, rindiéndome ante ese par de demonios. — Edward y yo... —dije viendo mis manos sonrojadisima, en estos momentos seguramente me podrían confundir con un tomate.

— Edward y tú... —repitieron al unísono.

— Nosotros... —mi voz temblaba de manera ridícula, sentía como si de un momento a otro me desmayaría.

—Ustedes...

— Nos... —suspire, no quería alargar esto más de lo necesario —. Besamos.

— Se besaron... —dijeron como si esperaran algo más. Estuve a punto de preguntarles si escucharon bien cuando se voltearon a ver con una expresión sorprendida, pero también con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus rostros, asustándome —. ¡Se besaron! —brincaban y bailaban por todos lados como niñas en Disney, aunque estaba segura de que esto era mejor que eso para ellas. Mis oídos estuvieron a punto de reventar con varios de los chillidos que dieron, pude haber jurado que vi las ventanas sacudirse un poco con la intensidad de estos. Me arrepentí de haber abierto mi enorme bocota en cuanto vi como Alice me tomaba de los hombros y me sacudía violentamente, casi me hizo marear.

— ¡Detalles! —me exigió Rose, se sentaron de nuevo en el piso y utilizaron _esa _mirada que me hacia revolverme en mi lugar incomoda.

Joder. Me debería de haber callado, lo sabía.

— Bien —exclame frustrada, no se podía con esas —. Escupan sus malditas preguntas, pero tengan por seguro que odiare cada uno de los segundos que pase aquí siendo interrogada por ustedes —les advertí, pero claro que a ellas no les importo pues estaban muy ocupadas planeando que preguntas harían que me sonrojara mas.

— ¿Como besa Edward? —soltó Alice sin rodeos, era demasiado directa para mí.

¿De verdad se supone que debo de contestar a eso? Como un dios, justo como si tocara el mismísimo cielo con la punta de mis dedos...

— Increíble —conteste rápido con mi cara ardiendo como si estuviera toda quemada por el sol.

Alice aplaudió y chillo de nuevo con los ojos cerrados. — Vas tú, Rosy.

— ¿El te beso? ¿O tú lo besaste a él? —me miraba seria, como si tratara de ver si le mentía o no.

Esa era una fácil, probablemente la única fácil. — El a mi —dije con mis voz dejando transparentar toda la emoción que sentía por dentro, Alice sonrió como si fuera el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas —. Oh, y después yo a él —no era algo por lo que me avergonzara.

Alice dio otro chillido aturdidor y escalofriante, de uno de esos que hace que te quedes afónica por días aunque su voz seguía igual de dulce que siempre. De pronto puso la cara que siempre ponía en los exámenes, la de concentración en tratar de descifrar la letra de Eric Yorkie, quien se sentaba a su lado en Historia, poniendo la boca un poco torcida y estirando algo el cuello mientras su mente inventaba otra pregunta.

— ¿Fue romántico? —y ahí está la pregunta del millón, se me hacia raro que no hubiera sido la primera.

— Hmmm... Fue... —recordé la forma en que me abrazaba y susurraba cosas tan tiernas a mi oído, y como me besaba ¡Dios! Casi me da un paro cardiaco al recordar eso —. Si, Alice, si fue romántico. Fue románticamente perfecto, como sacado de mis sueños.

— ¡Aw! ¡Qué tierno, Bells! ¡Deberías de escuchar las cosas que dices! —dijo Alice rodeándose su cintura en un intento de abrazarse a sí misma —. ¡Estas completamente enamorada de Edward! —chillo levantando los brazos a la altura de su cabeza y mirando al cielo dramáticamente —. ¡Gracias Dios por hacer que lo admitiera al fin!

Rodé los ojos exasperada, no lo iba a negar; total y no tenia caso, Edward lo sabía y el también me correspondía, y eso era lo único que de verdad me importaba ya que estas locas jamás me creerían si les digo que no es cierto; después de todo me conocen desde hace años y saben todos mi secretos.

Me acerque a la puerta con cuidado y lo más silenciosa que pude mientras que ellas festejaban mi gran epifanía con bailes tontos y más de sus chillidos aturdidores aprovechando la que, quizá, seria la única oportunidad que podría tener alguna vez en la vida de escapar de ellas.

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿A dónde crees que vas? —me grito Alice justo cuando había abierto la puerta y decidido salir corriendo como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Escuche como sus tacones repiqueteaban contra los pulidos pisos de la casa y chillaba palabras incomprensibles. Seguí corriendo, rompiendo mi record personal al no caer o trastabillar ni una sola vez al bajar las peligrosas y empinadas escaleras de la casa de Edward me dirigí a la cocina donde, esperaba de todo corazón, que Edward se encontrara aun ahí —. ¡No te podrás escapar, Bella! —chillo de nuevo Ali haciendo que mis pies se enredaran un poco al tratar de ir mas rápido.

Chille yo también, espantada por la perspectiva de que Alice me atrapara después de haber huido de ella ya que me haría de verdad mal, y a eso se le sumaba Rosalie. Mi piel se erizó y comencé a hiperventilar, quizá por el cansancio de la carrera o quizá por el miedo, y casi chocó contra la mesa de la ordenada y limpia cocina, todo lo contrario a la mía, de Esme. Voltee a mi derecha al oír que alguien se carcajeaba a mi lado. — ¡Deja de reírte si no quieres que tu hermana me asesine! —le grite histérica, entonces sentí como sus brazos me aprisionaban contra él, lo cual no me molestó para nada, y como la enana entraba a la cocina y soltaba un bufido de frustración.

— ¡Joder! —musitó Alice frustrada y zapateando, me separe un poco de Edward y casi veía como resoplaba indignada, no había nada que la pusiera de peor humor que él no conseguir lo que quiere. Alice puso en su rostro una mirada que daba a entender que no se le escaparía tan fácil, pero al menos por ahora podía estar con Edward.

Edward y yo esbozamos una sonrisa angelical y luego vimos como Rose llegaba a donde nos encontrábamos con el ceño un poco fruncido pero con los ojos reluciendo de diversión. Ambas se fueron de vuelta al cuarto de Alice entre murmullos nada agradables para escuchar.

— Tienes suerte —le dije bromeando —, por poco y desaparezco de este mundo —le di un beso en su pronunciada mandíbula y alborote un poco su cabello que me volvía loca.

— Cierto, por poco me quedo sin novia —me dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos y con esa sonrisa torcida que me dificultaba el pensar claramente. Oculte mi rubor enterrando mi rostro en su musculoso pecho y sentí su rostro hundirse entre mis cabellos y como respiraba en el. La piel se me puso de gallina, y definitivamente no era porque tuviera miedo.

Subí mi rostro para toparme con el suyo más cerca de lo que creí, me deje llevar por esa piscina de esmeralda y me perdí, su rostro se acercó más y de pronto lo único que existía para mi eran sus labios; esos labios carnosos y demasiado apetitosos de los que me había vuelto adicta.

Fue como si quemara, como fuego. Abrasador pero sin llegar a doler, tan solo un calor que crecía dentro de mí.

Cada vez que Edward me besaba _así, _hasta dejarme sin aliento, sentía como si estuviera en el mismísimo cielo ya que, claro, infierno para mí era estar en un lugar sin él. Sus labios eran insistentes pero dulces, con una necesidad apremiante que no me negaría jamás a saciar. Nuestras lenguas danzaron en una sincronizada danza en la que se compenetraban como si estuvieran hechas a la medida para encajar perfectamente. Al separarnos nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y jadeantes, sus ojos brillaban por el deseo más hermosos de lo que los había visto nunca, me dio un pequeño beso en la nariz que causó un ligero cosquilleo en mi rostro y que mis mejillas se colorearan de rojo de nuevo. Sentía mis labios hinchados y como mi cabello, que Rosalie me había ayudado a aplacar un poco, se había revuelto todo de nuevo.

Escuchamos un sonoro carraspeo a nuestras espaldas que nos sorprendió. Ambos sabíamos a quien pertenecía ese peculiar carraspeo. Al voltear nos encontramos a la dulce Esme de brazos cruzados con una mirada que claramente nos exigía una explicación.

Mierda, jamás podemos tener ni siquiera un momento juntos.

* * *

_**¡Los han cachaaaoooo!**_ Corto el capi, sorry, es que veniaa naadaaa a mi cabezootaa¬¬Hehehe, no tenia ni idea de como hacer el capi y de pronto simplemente fluyoooo:) me encanta la idea de Esme descubriendolos, por que ella quiza le diga a alguien mas (entiendase con ello que le dira a Renée) y se meteran en problemitaaass. Soy malittaa sip, pero los profes son mas malos porque es su culpa que no haya podia actualizar antes ¡Dejan demasiada tarea! Es taaaan estresante, y si les dices algo te bajan puntos y puess noo, ¡necesito esos puntos! De verdad que queria actualizar antes pero me odian los profes como siempre digo, ademas de que me duelen las piernitas y dice mi mami que porque estoy creciendo, aunque todos digan que no pero yo si le creeeooo:) es que me combiene, de veras que necesito crecerr:D ¡Me boii por que me corren de aquii para ir a dormirr en contra de mi voluntadd(¬¬)!

**¡REVIEW!**

**missangiecullenb:***


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Soy... Angie:) ¡Y estoy cansadittaaa! Asi que me dejare de las idioteces de siempre, solo por ahora, e ire al grano (no hablo del que me salio en la frente¬¬): Nada de lo que reconoszan aqui y que sea perfecto, incluyendo a Edward, es mio. Es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer quien me busca por robar sus personajes y hacer locuras con ellos hasta dejarlos traumados:)

im bacccck! Con sueñitoo:/ pronto empiezan los examenes globales¬¬ y tengo que estudiar un friego para fisica por que no se nada¬¬ asi que no actualizare en un tiempo y aproveche ahoraa^.^ Que cute yo, ¿No?

**~Possibility~**

"_Los obstáculos son algo necesario... o eso es lo que suelen decir los que no han pasado por ellos."_

...

Bufe con mis ojos cerrados y pase mis manos por mi cabello por milésima vez en el día despeinándolo incluso más, si seguía así se pondría un enorme gato callejero que había sido pegado en mi cabeza. Presione el tabique de mi nariz con mis dedos índice y pulgar en un intento de calmarme y tome una larga y profunda respiración, pero nada funcionó.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo y Bella volteó a verme mordiendo su rosado labio inferior de manera insistente, si seguía así de seguro terminaría sangrándole, sonreí internamente ante ese pensamiento. Acaricie su suave mejilla y le di un beso a esta; escuche unas risitas histéricas de parte de mi madre y Renée, quienes estaban encantadas con la idea de que fuéramos novios y se encontraban incluso organizando ya nuestra boda. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de olvidar la frustración que sentía, le exasperaba que vigilaran cada uno de nuestros movimientos como si se tratara de unos extraterrestres. Suspire y mire a mi madre, que tenía sus ojos centellando de alegría y una sonrisa de kilómetros de distancia en el rostro; Alice se encontraba observando toda la escena muy divertida detrás de la pared que daba a la sala, que era donde ahora nos encontrábamos, y me veía burlona, sabía que ambos odiábamos que nos miraran así como lo hacían justo ahora, justo debajo de ella se podía ver la cabeza de Rosalie asomarse también.

— ¿De verdad tenemos que soportar todo esto? —musitó Bella junto a mi oído con voz apenas audible para mí, que me hallaba a su lado, y seguramente pasó por alto para Esme. Reí un poco ante el tono desesperado que teñía su voz aunque yo me encontraba igual que ella.

— Podría haber sido incluso peor, al menos dejaron de interrogarnos—le murmure en respuesta, viendo como asentía levemente con unas sonrisa como una confirmación a lo que le dije, ambos sabíamos que al menos se habían conformado con estar sentadas frente a nosotros sin hacernos sufrir con más preguntas; temblé por dentro al recordar lo que había sucedido hace unos pocos minutos, antes de que Carlisle llegara del hospital y nos salvara de su tortura, o al menos algo así.

~Flashback~

Esme nos miraba a ambos con el ceño fruncido, su boca en una extraña mueca y sus dos manos sobre la cintura en la típica pose que adoptaba cada vez que algo no le parecía, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo en ellos que no lograba descifrar.

— ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo, niños? —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa pasando a una actitud totalmente normal en ella y sonriendo mientras se dirigía al refrigerador para sacar las cosas para preparar la cena de esa noche; lo cual tan solo me hacía ponerme más nervioso. No por nada Alice tenía una mente malvada, era una herencia de mi madre.

Tarareó alegremente una extraña canción que jamás había escuchado mientras tomaba el gran cuchillo que estaba escondido en uno de los cajones desde el accidente que ocurrió la última vez que Emmett le había ayudado a hacer la cena, para partir la carne que preparaba justo ahora. Nunca antes en mi vida le había temido más a Esme, ese cuchillo se me antojaba a una de las armas más peligrosas del mundo entre sus manos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿No me responderán, entonces? —nos volteó a ver con una angelical sonrisa que hacía que se formaran unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas, puso la carne que había marinado previamente sobre el sartén y se sentó en uno de los altos bancos que rodeaban la barra central que atravesaba la cocina observándonos detenidamente; entonces me di cuenta de que aún seguíamos abrazados.

Ambos tartamudeamos un poco y soltamos frases al azar que no tenían coherencia alguna entre ellas, nos separamos contra nuestra voluntad y Bella se sentó junto a Esme, yo me recargue en la mesa tratando de lucir despreocupado, pero fallando completamente pues me hallaba muy nervioso como para aparentar algo de tranquilidad incluso Bells estaba fingiendo mejor que yo.

Suspire pues sentí la mirada de mi madre taladrando mi rostro que miraba a cualquier lugar menos en su dirección. Subí un poco mi mirada y me encontré con sus ojos, los mismos ojos que yo había heredado y que siempre me habían intimidado hasta decir la verdad, y tape mi rostro con mis manos sintiéndome más frustrado que nunca, simplemente tenía que decirle o explotaría, esa mirada que siempre usaba para hacernos sentir culpables funcionaba demasiado bien y ahora mejor que nunca.

Bufe audiblemente y vi como una sonrisa iluminaba su rosto, ya podía ver que me acababa de rendir y le encantaba. — Bella y yo somos novios —le solté, acercándome a Bella y rodeando su cintura con delicadeza y apoyando mi barbilla sobre su cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarme un poco.

— Que bien —dijo con un tono extraño y que se oía demasiado… _no ella _mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la salida —. ¿Podrían por favor cuidar de ese filete mientras no estoy? Acabo de recordar que me faltó traer algo de fruta para la ensalada italiana, volveré en un segundo, no se preocupen —gritó con voz aguda sin esperar a que le respondiéramos mientras sus pasos se alejaban cada vez más y el motor de su auto se encendía escuchándose a penas un poco, esperamos unos momentos más hasta que comprobamos que ya se había ido para suspirar con alivio al mismo tiempo y relajar nuestras tensas posturas.

Abrace a Bella por su fina cintura acercándola más a mí y hundiendo mi rostro entre sus cabellos, recargó su mejilla en mi pecho y cerró los ojos. Disfrute recorrer su rostro con mis manos sintiendo la inigualable sensación de electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo, bese sus mejillas sonrojadas y las pálidas sombras color lavanda de las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y sentí como se estremecía un poco.

— ¿No crees que Esme actuó demasiado raro? —dijo Bella mientras dejaba besos por toda su mandíbula. Se separó un poco de mí para besarme en la nariz y voltearse completamente para verme a los ojos.

Me encogí de hombros.

— En serio, piénsalo bien, Edward. ¿Te habrías esperado de Esme, quién ha estado esperando por ese momento durante demasiado tiempo, que tan solo dijera que bien y luego se fuera? —dijo con su impecable lógica, mirándome de manera desafiante para que refutara su explicación que no era más que la más pura verdad.

— Tienes razón —acepte después de unos minutos, la reacción más normal de mi madre ante esa noticia habría sido ponerse a gritar como loca que supo desde siempre que estaríamos juntos —. Me esperaba que más bien comenzara a gritar y llamara a Renée... —dije pensativo, entonces Bells, que había volteado al sartén que había dejado mi madre, me volteó a ver espantada con sus ojos de chocolate abiertos como si fueran un par de platos, me miró fijamente unos instantes y después tomo mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos acercándome más a ella.

— Quizá a Esme en realidad no se le olvidó algo, quizá fue una excusa para ir a decirle a Renée y... —no pudo ni siquiera continuar la frase porque se puso a temblar imaginándose lo que las dos nos podrían hacer; ella ya había tenido que pasar por la tortura de Rosalie y mi hermana, y ahora también tendría que soportar las incomodas preguntas que Esme y Renée seguro tenían preparadas desde el primer día en el que nos habíamos conocido.

— ¿No estaba Renée en Florida? —le pregunte confundido, desde que se había casado con Phil vivían en el soleado Jacksonville, demasiado lejos del pequeño Forks como para venir muy seguido de visita.

— Vino de visita —dijo sonriendo melancólica, seguramente recordando todos los momentos que había pasado con su excéntrica madre que era todo lo contrario a ella —. Llegó ayer en la noche —me dijo, sonriendo aun mas, siempre había sido muy apegada a su madre.

El bocinazo de un auto nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos y los zapatos de dos pares de pies se apresuraron a dirigirse a la entrada de la casa, la puerta se abrió y choco contra la pared que tenía en seguida, algo que siempre le había molestado a Esme que hiciéramos pero que ella misma era quien lo había hecho esta vez. Aparecieron Renée y mi madre luciendo muy similares a unas locas psicópatas a punto de asesinarnos con sus propias manos si no hacíamos lo que ellas querían, lo cual era muy probable que sucediera si no contestábamos cada una de sus preguntas.

— Ustedes. Explicación. Nosotros. ¡Ahora! —exclamo Renée con voz autoritaria y usando frases cortadas entre sí para darle un mejor efecto dramático, podría jurar que en sus ojos había un extraño y rojo brillo de locura.

Bella suspiró exasperada ante la actitud de su madre, siempre habían aparentado tener los roles invertidos, Bella parecía más bien la mamá de la inmadura e irresponsable Renée; dio un paso con ademan tranquilizador pero ambas parecían leonas que recién habían salido de sus jaulas. — O nos lo dicen ahora o nos lo dicen ahora, son sus opciones, así que elijan —Esme tenía ese mismo destello rojo en sus ojos, tenía ambas manos sobre su cintura en una pose menos salvaje que la de Renée que daba vueltas por toda la sala gritando pero era solo en apariencia, era muy buena al ocultar lo que de verdad sentía cuando se lo proponía.

Nos miraron a los ojos durante minutos que me parecían años, se calmaron un poco y nos hicieron la seña de que las siguiéramos a la sala para poder conversar como la gente civilizada sin asesinarnos los unos a los otros; ellas se sentaron en el sillón de tres con sus rostros serios y sin dejarnos saber que era lo que pensaban. Me senté en el que estaba frente a ese y puse a Bella justo en seguida de mi, ambos necesitábamos de apoyo y esa era la manera más fácil de conseguirlo; le tome la mano y sonreí tratando de infundirle valor para después voltear al frente y encontrarme con que Renée miraba fijamente nuestras manos entrelazadas y movía una de las comisuras de su boca como si tratara de no sonreír.

— ¿Desde cuándo son novios? —soltó de pronto Esme con el mismo tono de voz que utilizan los policías para interrogar a un sospechoso, frio y calculador.

— Desde hoy en la mañana —respondí con toda naturalidad, Bella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa angelical, los rostros de Esme y Renée se iluminaron la ver el gesto que acababa de hacer.

— ¿Ustedes... ya saben, ya hicieron...? —Renée dejó la pregunta inconclusa pero antes de que pudiera incluso comprender lo que nos preguntaba Bella se apresuró a responder.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡No! Mamá, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Claro que no! —abrió sus ojos de golpe, sus mejillas estaban completamente arreboladas y respiraba de manera entrecortada, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y miraba a su madre como si tuviera una segunda cabeza; estoy seguro de que mis mejillas se sonrojaron también cuando comprendí el significado de la pregunta de Renée.

— Claro que no —les aclare a ambas ya que mi madre me dirigía una mirada incrédula ¡Si ella misma me había educado así! Pff, madres, ¿Quién las entiende?

Bella y yo bajamos la mirada a nuestras manos demasiado avergonzados como para encararnos el uno al otro.

Subí la mirada lo suficiente como para ver que entre ellas se miraban significativamente, como tratando de decidir que pregunta harían a continuación. Asintieron al mismo tiempo y nos vieron con una penetrante mirada, esto comenzaba a asustarme. — Bien, si no han hecho... _eso —_dijo Esme con una risita y poniendo un mayor énfasis en la palabra —. Entonces, debo de suponer que ya se deben de haber besado, ¿No es así? —alzó ambas cejas de forma expectante. Bella y yo no pudimos evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

Bufamos divertidos. — Claro —dijimos al mismo tiempo, _y no solo una, sino varias veces_, agregue para mis adentros. Volvimos a echarnos a reír al darnos cuenta de que habíamos respondido al mismo tiempo.

Renée bufó, no me parecía gracioso. — ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso, Bells? —le dijo su madre levantándose y sentándose en el piso a sus pies taladrándola con la mirada de sus ojos grises, parecía una adolescente que esperaba que le dijeran un gran secreto. Mire curioso a Bella, esto ya se comenzaba a poner interesante.

— ¡Mamá! —se quejó zapateando un poco pero eso no sirvió para ablandar el corazón de su madre —. ¡Agh! Solo a ti se te ocurre preguntar eso —le miró con ojos suplicantes de nuevo e imitando la cara de corderito que ponía Alice —. Okay, pero debes de saber antes que te odio —suspiró hondo y pasó sus manos por su largo cabello al ver que no iba a ceder—. Con Edward —musitó despacito con sus mejillas ardiendo y haciendo un pequeño puchero; sonreí con ternura y tome su mano mirándola a los ojos, me encantaba cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaban así.

— Eso me parece de lo más adorable —murmure a su oído pasando mi nariz por su mejilla, aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello y piel.

Un coro de "Aww" nos rodeo y rompió nuestra burbuja personal, trayéndonos de nuevo a nuestra propia definición de infierno.

— ¿Y tú, Edward? —me preguntó Esme, retándome a decir la verdad frente a Bella. Joder, sabía que llamar la atención de Bella saliendo con todo mundo no era la mejor idea de todas, pero cuando se me ocurre una idea no me pongo a pensar en otras.

Torcí la boca y mire a Bella a los ojos, los cuales estaban un poco nublados por la tristeza. — Desearía que hubiera sido con Bella; pero con ella ocurrió mi ultimo primer beso —le dije sinceramente, sus ojos recobraron algo del brillo perdido.

Me abrazó fuertemente y colocó su barbilla sobre mi hombro. — Y tú sabes que prefiero mil veces que me digas la verdad a que mientas para hacerme sentir mejor —me dio un beso en la mejilla y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, acurrucándose ahí. Pase mis manos por su sedoso cabello y hundí mi rostro en el, se sentía demasiado bien estar así, era como si tan solo estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro. Exactamente así.

— Se ven tan tiernos juntos —cuchicheó Esme a Renée muy bajito, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo escuchara. Juntaron más sus cabezas como las chismosas que eran y rieron un poco —. Aún no entiendo porque tardaron tanto —le dijo como una niñita enojada.

— ¡Lo sé! Era tan obvio por parte de los dos y no lo admitían, ¡Juro que estuve a punto de asesinar a Isabella! —murmuró de vuelta Renée enojada —. Es que es igualita a Charlie, demasiado terca y nada la hace cambiar de opinión —se quejó haciendo puchero.

Oculte la sonrisa que se asomaba en mis labios con su cabello e ignore la incómoda sensación de ser observado de manera muy insistente.

— Y... ¿Por qué no se habían declarado antes? —exclamó Esme meciéndose hacía delate y atrás como si se estuviera volviendo loca.

Escuchamos la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y vimos a Carlisle entrar a la sala con una sonrisa, de seguro mi madre ya le había contado todo. Dejó su maletín negro sobre la mesa y paró detrás del sillón en el que estaba Esme, por la sonrisa en su cara se notaba que luchaba por no reírse. — Bien, ya déjense de sus interrogatorios, bastante ya sufrieron con Alice —las regañó a ambas con un tono de voz divertido disfrutando de toda la escena; se vengaba de todas las que le hice pasar cuando le llamaban de la oficina del director por mi... conducta inapropiada.

— Esta bien —dijeron al mismo tiempo decepcionadas, sus ojos lucían empañados de tristeza por perder su oportunidad de sacarnos más información —. ¡Solo una pregunta más! —rogó de pronto Renée con el rostro iluminado —. Por favor, por favor, por favor...

— Okay, pero solo una —contestó Carlisle, si había algo que no soportara eran los largos rogos cuando querían algo, podían llegar a durar incluso horas.

Saltaron en su lugar y comenzaron a susurrarse cosas sin sentido, tan solo alcanzaba a escuchar extraños e incomprensibles zumbidos.

— ¿Quién le pidió a quien que fueran novios? —nos soltó Esme hablando demasiado rápido, me recordaba a la última vez que el tranquilo Jasper había comido todos sus dulces de Halloween en una sola noche por la apuesta que hizo con Emmett, no pudo dormir en casi una semana.

Nos volteamos a ver y sonreímos. — Edward —dijo Bells con una sonrisa dulce haciendo que se le marcaran un poco unos hoyuelos, casi siempre invisibles, en sus aterciopeladas mejillas.

— ¡Oh si! ¡Viva! ¡Gane la apuesta! ¡Te lo dije, Esme, Bella jamás sería capaz de pedírselo! —chilló de pronto Renée dando saltos por todos lados y subiéndose a los sillones, no sin antes quitarse sus zapatos de tacón, y bailar como loca; el rostro de Esme valía oro, parecía a punto de llorar.

— ¡No es justo! No es mi culpa que tú no le enseñaras a ser moderna a tu hija para que tomara la iniciativa, ¡Fue trampa, trampa, trampa! —rezongó ella dando zapatazos violentamente.

Renée comenzó a hacer extraños ruidos para no escuchar a mi madre como si tuvieran dos años y se perseguían la una a la otra por toda la sala; no lo pude evitar más y me comencé a carcajear como nunca lo había hecho, Bella coreó mis risas gustosa y terminó tirada en el piso tratando de no llorar por la risa, es que necesitábamos un par de cámaras, era uno de esos momentos que no podían ser olvidados. — ¡Carlisle! Necesito que me des $200, ¡Ahora! —exigió mi madre parándose a su lado con su mano extendida frente a ella, mi padre ni siquiera intentó negarse, si lo hacía tan solo le iría peor y Esme se enojaría más.

— ¡Si! ¡Soy rica y tú no! —mi _suegrita _abaniqueó los billetes en el rostro de mi madre y se echó aire con ellos después de que, no sin antes dar su batalla, se los entregara.

— ¿Pero si vamos a poder estar aquí, verdad? Es solo para vigilarlos y que no hagan nada malo, claro —dijo Esme para tratar de cambiar de tema de conversación, por un momento Renée olvido la nueva adquisición para su cartera y volteó a ver esperanzada a Carlisle; utilizaron el puchero de Alice, ese puchero de perrito degollado a medio morir al que nadie se podía resistir, y mucho menos mi padre, quien le cumplía todos los caprichos a mi hermana por eso mismo.

— ¡No! Por favor no, Carlisle, te lo suplicó —dijo Bella arrodillándose frente a él con un gesto suplicante y jalándome a mí junto a ella para que me arrodillara también, aunque ya supiera que todo eso sería en vano, disfrutaba casi tanto como ellas de nuestro sufrimiento.

— Claro, por mi no hay problema alguno —sonrió divertido y se dirigió escaleras arriba a su habitación; escuche sus carcajadas apagándose lentamente en el piso de arriba.

~Flashback~

Esme y Renée se levantaron de sus asientos de pronto y Bells suspiró de alivio, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más de esto antes de que explote. Una sonrisa se comenzaba a dibujar en mi rostro al ver que ya se iban, ¡Seriamos libres al fin!

— No tan rápido, no se crean que ya terminamos con ustedes, ¡Así que no se atrevan a irse a ningún lado! —nos amenazo Esme señalándonos con su dedo índice y la otra mano en su cadera, alterno varias veces su mirada entre ambos y se dirigió a donde estaban escondidas Alice y Rose —. Chicas, ya sé que han estado escuchando todo, vengan para que cuiden al par de tortolitos —dijo dirigiéndose a las dos, que aparecieron con unas sonrisas enormes y moviendo un poco la cabeza de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo que aplaudían. Temblé internamente.

— Claro, mamita linda, nosotros los cuidaremos —dijo Alice sentándose frente a nosotros con el rostro serio pero la diversión era notable en sus ojos azules que parecían mirar cada uno de los movimientos que hacíamos. Rosalie se sentó junto a ella subiendo sus piernas al sillón y sentándose de forma india, apoyando sus rostro sobre sus manos; esto era incluso más incomodo que cuando nos observaban nuestras madres.

Se despidieron rápidamente al comprobar que nos mantenían bien vigilados, tome la delicada mano de Bella y deje un pequeño camino de besos en ella sin importarme que nos vigilaran como si fuéramos los más peligrosos criminales; la respiración de Bella se aceleró notablemente y las chicas soltaron unas cuantas risitas al darse cuenta, subí un poco la mirada y me encontré con las mejillas sonrojadas de mi novia y sus ojos que me veían con un brillo especial y deseo. Se mordió su labio intencionalmente y no me pude contener.

Tome su cintura y la acerque a mí con una necesidad feroz, coloque mi mano en su suave y sonrojada mejilla disfrutando de la calidez que irradiaba de ella y juntamos nuestros labios una vez más. Sus labios eran dulces y con un suave toque de vainilla en ellos, la ceñí más por la cintura y la pegue más a mí, sentí una de sus manos enredarse entre mis cabellos y halarlos un poco mientras la otra acariciaba una de mis mejillas haciéndome sentir como si me dieran miles de choques eléctricos. Escuchamos a alguien carraspear junto a nosotros rompiendo el mágico momento juntos. Nos separamos un poco riendo ligeramente, mantuvimos nuestras frentes juntas.

— Ya, ya, ya, suficiente amor para toda una vida; sabemos que se quieren y que se aman mucho y todo eso, ¡Pero no tenían que ser tan explícitos! —chilló Alice poniendo sus manos entre nosotros y separándonos de pronto, haciendo que Bella estuviera a punto de caerse del sillón por su mala suerte. Por lo menos alcance a atraparla justo a tiempo antes que se estrellara y le sucediera algo malo.

— Tranquilízate, Alice, casi matas a Bella —le dijo Rosalie riendo fuerte, mientras Ali se disculpaba mil veces con Bells que le repetía que todo estaba bien.

Tome a Bella de la mano al ver su mirada que me suplicaba que le ayudara a escapar de ahí y comenzamos a caminar mientras Ali y Rose peleaban por no sé que, intentamos hacer el menor ruido posible ya que si nos descubrían nos asesinarían de la manera más cruel posible. Subimos a mi Volvo riéndonos lo más quedo que podíamos pues lo más seguro era que se dieran cuenta de que ya no estábamos muy rápido; acelere y la casa desapareció por el retrovisor con rapidez dejando atrás a ese par de locas que de seguro recibirían una gran reprimenda por no "cuidarnos bien".

— Y, ¿A dónde iremos? —dijo Bells acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en la mejilla riendo por nuestra escapada. Voltee a verla con una sonrisa teniendo ya una idea de a donde podríamos ir sin que nos encontraran jamás, mi sonrisa se ensanchó más.

— Ya verás, es una sorpresa —le dije divertido al ver que hacía un puchero, siempre había odiado las sorpresas.

— No es justo, yo _quiero _saber —me dijo haciendo su puchero incluso más pronunciado, se veía completamente adorable.

— No, si te lo digo no sería una sorpresa, cariño —le dije tomándola de la mano y acelerando un poco más, Bella rezongó de nuevo pero después se resignó a que no tenía caso seguir haciéndolo pues no le diría nada.

Suspiró una vez más y puso un puchero de nuevo, negué con la cabeza y vi que bufó pasando sus manos por su cabello, reí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

— No seas tan impaciente, ya verás a donde vamos.

_**¡Im Sorry!... ¡Y yo soy pollito! (?)**_ De verdad lamento mucho que este capitulo este verry mal, es que mi cabeza no da para mas y no las queria dejar síin un capi por tanto tiempo pues con los examenes no tendre tiempo de nada pues tengo que estudiar mil para seguir con mi beca:O asi que no me veran muy seguido por mucho tiempoo, pero no se preocupen, al menos ya saben que no me raptaron los extraterrestres (?) ¡No les digo! Los examenes y su estresss me afectaa:/ Espero de verdad que les hayan gustado mis locuras y alucinaciones escritas aqui para su deleite o para que me manden tomatazos... emm, mejor la segunda opcion noxD Me tengo que ir para un trabajo en equipo¬¬ ¡Estoy llena de trabajoooo! ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

**¡REVIEW! **

**missangiecullenb:***


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **_Yo no poseo nada de lo que reconoscan aqui, solo soy la dueña de los posters que tapizan mi cuarto:) Y tan solo saque a estos personajes de su tranquilo libro para jugar con ellos un rato y disfrutar mientras los meto en las situcaiones mas looocasss:D

Lose. Me quieren matar. Yo tambien me quiero matar. En serio. El estres de los examenes que acaban de pasar es demasiado. Ire por unas tijeras mientras leen... ¡Pero para cortar el dibujo que acabo de hacer! No se asusten:)

**~Possibility~**

_El corazón tiene razones que la razón no comprende... Así como todo lo que vale la pena en la vida."_

…

Recline mi cabeza hacia atrás con bastante fuerza haciendo que mi largo cabello se agitara por todos lados; gemí frustrada y zapatee varias veces mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Continúe mirando por la ventana con mi ceño fruncido; por más que había intentado sacarle a dónde íbamos se negaba a contestarme, ni siquiera la más mínima pista, y la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro totalmente. Suspire melancólica, ver la lluvia que caía copiosamente por la ventana solía ponerme así, me hacía extrañar demasiado los soleados veranos de Phoenix en los que el sol rozaba mi piel haciéndome cosquillas y acariciaba mis cabellos.

Voltee a mi izquierda un poco, mirando tan solo con la esquina de mi ojo, y me encontré con los divertidos ojos esmeralda de mi acompañante mirándome con burla al igual que su preciosa sonrisa torcida que mostraba sus dientes, tan blancos como las perlas; en un impulso totalmente infantil le saque la lengua y me voltee al lado contrario inflando mis cachetes, recibiendo como respuesta su musical risa que cada vez me gustaba más. Puaj, me estaba poniendo demasiado cursi últimamente.

—Si sigues mordiéndote el labio harás que te salga sangre —dijo burlón Edward, no me había percatado de que me mordía el labio, era ya un gesto inconsciente que hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa o me quebraba la cabeza tratando de descifrar algo como lo estaba haciendo justo ahora; _necesitaba _saber a dónde íbamos.

Moví la boca hacía un lado formando una extraña mueca con ella. Edward ya sabía muy bien que odiaba las sorpresas, todo el mundo lo sabía ya desde la última y primera fiesta sorpresa que me organizaron mis padres; pero cada vez que insistía más en que no quería nada de eso más había, así que solo sonreí un poco y tome la mano que se encontraba más cerca de mí, me acerque a Edward y recargue mi mejilla en su hombro con un ligero suspiro.

Entonces, de un momento a otro y sin entender bien el porqué, el auto se detuvo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunte un poco alarmada, estábamos rodeados de tan solo bosque, probablemente no había civilización en algunos kilómetros y el pensar en esa idea me daba pavor —. ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que te da miedo andar por el bosque sola conmigo? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa burlona, aunque pude escuchar un leve tono de tristeza en su voz, al igual que las oscuras nubes que ahora nublaban el esmeralda de su mirada; le heriría el que le dijera que no.

Bufe, tratando de aparentar que no estaba asustada ni nerviosa, lo cual no me era muy sencillo de hacer. — Claro que no, es que es… algo extraño que me trajeras al bosque —le dije cuando, después de bajar de su rápido Volvo plateado, me abrió la puerta caballerosamente. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar —, y no es que de verdad me importe mucho en donde estamos mientras que pueda estar junto a ti —le dije sonriendo dulcemente y tomando su siempre fría mano haciéndome sentir un agradable escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, su risa resonó de nuevo en mis oídos haciendo eco en los cercanos árboles

Había ahí un sendero, de no más de medio metro de ancho, que en la lejanía se comenzaba a perder entre las espesas ramas del verde bosque por el que los tenues rayos del sol apenas alcanzaban a atravesar la espesura de los árboles. Seguimos caminando tomados de la mano, o más bien yo tropezaba y Edward, como si fuera mi propio caballero de reluciente armadura y sonrisa blanca, me salvaba de darme un buen golpe contra el suelo ganándome una contusión que me llevaría a otra visita al hospital, donde nunca era raro encontrarme. Lo de todos los días.

Caminamos durante unos minutos más, durante los cuales nuestras risas se hicieron escuchar por todo el bosque cada vez que resbalaba con alguna piedra o con el lodo que cubría todo el lugar que se había creado por las incesantes lluvias de Forks, adoraba como su mano se situaba en mi baja espalda para evitar que cayera y las mariposas en mi estomago no se hacían esperar para aparecer cada vez que lo hacía.

Mis mejillas estaban rojas a más no poder, incluso me dolían un poco. Odiaba ser tan torpe.

— ¿Ya casi? —le pregunte, oyéndome ridículamente infantil, después de esquivar una hoja de un enorme helecho; esto de estar de excursión definitivamente no era mi fuerte.

Su risa se dejó oír una vez más. — ¿Puedes ver ese sutil resplandor haya enfrente? —me dijo señalando con uno de sus largos dedos hacía ningún lugar en particular frente a nosotros, entrecerré los ojos tratando de distinguir lo que él me decía.

— ¿Se supone que debo de ver algo? Porque todo me parece igual por aquí —le dije enojada por no ver nada diferente, todo aquí estaba lleno de verde: los troncos de los árboles, la tierra, las rocas, incluso el aire parecía tener un matiz verde.

Pero algunos minutos después, cuando ya comenzaba a creer que necesitaba ir al oculista pues ese resplandor del que me hablaba Edward era invisible para mí; lo pude ver al fin.

Acelere mis pasos aunque jamás llegando a correr ya que me daría un buen golpe si lo hiciera, tratando de llegar hasta ahí lo más rápido posible; el que todo a mi alrededor fuera del mismo color verde alienígena me comenzaba a marear.

— Es… Hermoso —musite bajito, maravillada ante la belleza que se encontraba ante mis ojos.

Estábamos parados en un mirador que se había ido ocultando, poco a poco, con los árboles y flores que crecían a su alrededor y que tenía un aspecto algo abandonado pero no por eso menos hermoso, sino que le daba un toque de encanto, como si en cualquier momento fuera a aparecer algún hada o duende, como Alice, desde uno de los rincones. Tenía una reja de metal cubierta parcialmente por una enredadera de florecillas moradas y blancas; en la esquina más alejada se veía el principio de un lindo riachuelo de cristalina agua corriendo por él; todo el suelo estaba cubierto por un alto pasto que hacía cosquillas en mis pies y también había una delicada banca a la que Edward me guió tomándome de la mano y sonriéndome con esa sonrisa torcida que me hacía delirar y que causaba que esas mariposas en mi estomago despertaran de nuevo y comenzaran a revolotear.

— Si, es un lugar muy lindo —me dijo sonriendo gentilmente y mirando directamente a mis ojos con sus orbes esmeralda —. Pero yo no lo llamaría hermoso, o al menos no cuando tú te encuentras aquí y es posible comparar —acarició mi mejilla con sus suaves dedos como de terciopelo ocasionando que esta se coloreara de su habitual color rojo. Le sonreí y recargue un poco más mi mejilla en su mano disfrutando del calor que esa irradiaba.

Acercó sus labios a los míos cerrando lentamente sus ojos y acariciando con más insistencia mi mejilla, paso su otra mano por detrás de mi nuca tomando un puñado de mi cabello y me acercó a él con rapidez. Sus labios eran dulces y tenían un peculiar sabor que no lograba identificar, simplemente era único, al igual que Edward. Coloque mis manos sobre su bien formado pecho maravillándome con su grandiosa perfección, preguntándome como algo tan irreal podía ser mío, sintiendo placenteros escalofríos en mis manos, y suspire dentro de su boca; sus labios se volvieron más insistentes contra los míos y nuestras lenguas se sincronizaron en una perfecta danza de la que solo nosotros conocíamos la coreografía en la que se enroscaban y desenroscaban. Comencé a sentirme un poco mareada, y recordé entonces que _debía _de respirar a menos que quisiera caer desmayada... otra vez.

Me separe de Edward un poco, manteniendo siempre nuestras frentes unidas, tratando de buscar el aliento que había pedido; su jadeante respiración que golpeaba mi rostro me impedía pensar claramente y sus ojos esmeraldas, iluminados por un brillo extraño y misterioso haciendo que fueran incluso más hermosos de lo que lo eran normalmente, causaran que me sumergiera en un mar de esmeraldas derretidas sin fin.

— Creo que debería de haber recordado respirar —le dije entre risas que trataba de calmar aunque no lo estaba haciendo muy bien, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos y el estomago me dolía.

— Tonta Bella —dijo revolviendo mi cabello cariñosamente haciendo que se despeinara aun más y besando mi nariz causándome cosquillas y haciendo que riera incluso más de lo que ya lo hacía antes. Edward suspiró exasperado por mi infantil actitud.

— Ya, ya estoy bien —le dije con los labios apretados en una fina línea tratando de ahogar en mi garganta las risas que luchaban por salir y que hacían que mi abdomen temblara un poco; Edward paso uno de sus brazos por detrás de mis hombros acercándome más a él para poder recargar mi mejilla en su pecho donde podía escuchar los acompasados y algo acelerados latidos de su corazón, sonreí al escuchar ese maravilloso sonido —. Sabes que te quiero muchísimo, ¿Verdad? —le dije un poco sonrojada, cada vez que le decía eso en voz alta mi cuerpo reaccionaba así automáticamente, mi corazón tomo un ritmo frenético de un momento a otro.

Fingió pensarlo un momento. — No lo sé, mi memoria a estado fallando últimamente... —dijo haciéndose el que no recordaba nada; pase mis manos por detrás de su cuello y las coloque sobre sus anchos hombros, me puse de puntillas para acercarme un poco más a él.

— Y... ¿Te gustaría que te ayude a recordar, señor Cullen? —le dije más cerca de sus labios y moviendo mi nariz contra la suya, su embriagador aliento daba de lleno en mis mejillas causando extraños escalofríos en ellas.

— Por supuesto, señorita Swan —dijo con su sonrisa torcida siguiéndome el juego y dejando un rastro de pequeños besos por toda mi mandíbula hasta la comisura de mis labios, mi respiración se aceleró notablemente ante eso.

— Tan solo cállate y bésame, tonto —le dije atrayendo hacia mi sus carnosos labios para besarlos de nuevo, me acerque más a su cuerpo sin dejar lugar a que hubiera algún espacio entre ambos, tome el cuello de su camisa y lo acerque incluso más, si es que eso era algo posible y sentí como una de sus manos se aferraba a mi cintura con fiereza y la otra se paseaba por toda mi espalda de arriba a abajo ocasionando que un fuego me estremeciera por completo y que los vellos de mi nuca se pusieran de punta. Exhale mi aliento en su boca y sonreí contra sus labios al sentir como su jadeante respiración se aceleraba otro poco más — Te quiero, Edward.

— Te quiero, Bella —me dijo dejando besos por todo mi cuello para luego llegar a mi hombro y continuar por mi brazo; reí por las ligeras cosquillas que sentía, aunque eso no era nada comparado al fuego que me quemaba desde dentro poco a poco haciendo que cada una de las células de mi cuerpo sintieran su cercanía y ansiaran que estuviera más cerca.

Sus dedos, de un momento a otro, se hallaban acariciando mi mejilla deslizándose lentamente por ella; el siempre oportuno sonrojo subió a mis mejillas con ese simple gesto de su parte y sus labios, algo hinchados y rojos, esbozaron su sonrisa perfecta, la más fascinante de todas ellas. Me había olvidado por completo de todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, solo existía el contacto exquisito del roce de su piel contra la mía, ese par de pupilas esmeralda tenían el misterioso don de hacerte sentirse en un mundo completamente ajeno a la realidad. Coloque mi mano sobre la suya mientras cerraba los ojos para apretar más su mano sobre mi mejilla, lo último que podría querer era que su caricia terminara. Edward cerró los ojos permitiéndome mirar maravillada la perfección de su pálido rostro.

Era una visión esplendida, casi hasta el punto de que podría resultar incluso insoportable. Mis ojos se deleitaron mientras memorizaban cada uno de los rasgos de su semblante: sus espesas y negras pestañas que se curvaban sobre sus ojos ahora cerrados, sus imponentes cejas, su nariz recta y simétrica, su quijada cuadrada y varonil, su boca ligeramente abierta con sus labios de perfecta medida, sus pómulos angulados y su cabello cobrizo con algunos de sus mechones cobrizos cayendo rebeldemente sobre su frente.

Edward volvió a abrir sus ojos, más brillantes de lo que nunca los había visto, luciendo como un par de luminosos luceros más hermosos que podría llegar a ver en toda mi vida.

Me senté en su regazo, recordando que cuando era niña siempre hacía lo mismo con Charlie para que me diera chocolate, le pase una mano por su espalda para tratar de abrazarlo y recargue mi mejilla, aún sonrojada, en su fuerte pecho. Sentí como me sujetaba por la cintura acercándome más y besaba en repetidas veces mi coronilla y mis cabellos así como una gentil mano acariciando mis rebeldes cabellos, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la gloriosa sensación que experimentaba cada vez que estaba entre sus brazos.

**RosePOV**

Agachamos nuestras cabezas de forma sincronizada sintiéndonos intimidadas por semejantes regaños que estábamos recibiendo, incluso un marinero se podría sentir intimidado por lo que nos decían, y eso era decir mucho viniendo de mi. Mi EmmyPooh nos miraba divertido sentado junto a Esme y Renée, nuestras torturadoras, riendo animadamente, y lo lamentaría muy caro, no tendría _nada _de diversión durante una semana entera, y ya sabía que yo si resistiría, pero él, por otro lado... Qué bien que había acompañado a Alice de compras, si no hubiera sido así no podría haber comprado esos cortos y sexys vestidos que, tan solo por una gran coincidencia, usaría durante ese tiempo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa escapó de mis labios, ocasionando que Alice me mirara escépticamente pero luego se echó a reír, ya sabía lo que planeaba por esa cosa de ver el futuro suya, algo que en realidad si funcionaba. — ¿Ves que buenas ideas tengo yo? —musitó, apenas moviendo sus finos labios adornados con una pequeña sonrisa, le sonreí en respuesta; me encantaba esa duende.

— ¡Dejen ya de reírse! —chilló Esme de pronto, haciendo que saltara del sillón asustada —. ¡Aquí no hay nada de gracioso! Ustedes han dejado escapar a Edward e Isabella —nos dijo con voz algo más calmada muy lentamente, como si tratara de explicárselo a unos niños y con sus manos sobre la cadera —. Y ahora, sufrirán las consecuencias de su error —dijo usando un tono amenazante mirándonos fijamente con sus intimidantes ojos.

— ¡No! Por favor no, ¡No mis tarjetas de crédito! —chilló Alice a todo pulmón abrazando su pequeña cartera a juego con su ropa tratando de protegerlo de la vista de su madre —. ¡Todo menos eso, por favor mamita, ¡Te lo suplico! —exclamó utilizando sus ojitos de corderito a los que nadie se resistía, lamentablemente incluso yo caía ante su encanto, y se arrodilló en la mullida alfombra crema de la sala con sus manos juntitas suplicando a su madre que le cambiara de castigo. Sus ojos se veían más brillantes y dejaba escapar de vez en cuando algunos débiles sollozos; era toda una actriz.

— Obedece a tu madre, Alice —dijo Emmett, imitando a la perfección el tono sabio y tranquilo de Carlisle, quien en esos momentos se hallaba en el hospital —. Y deja de quejarte tanto que ya estas como mi madre cuando... —Renée le volteó a ver y estuvo a punto de asesinarle con la mirada haciendo que callara por completo; Renée era una de las personas más dulces y amables que había conocido en toda mi vida, pero era mejor no meterse con ella cuando estaba enojada.

— Emmett Swan, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —dijo con una voz que, por fuera, aparentaba ser dulce como la miel, pero que en realidad tan solo hacía que sonara más aterradora.

— Que te amo demasiado, mamita —dijo Emmy con voz empalagosa y batiendo sus pestañas ridículamente en un intento de hacer que su madre olvidara lo ocurrido, mordí mis labios para ahogar mis risas ante las caras que ponía, sabía que debería de haberme traído una cámara.

Renée puso los ojos en blanco y Esme dejo escapar algunas risitas, divertida con la situación que se desarrollaba. Alice y yo, con nuestra mirada y ligeros murmullos cada vez que nuestras verdugos se distraían, habíamos sopesado la posibilidad de escaparnos, lo cual era casi imposible así que decidimos que lo mejor era no arriesgarnos a que nos quitaran todas nuestras cosas; mis ojos se abrieron como nunca al imaginar que mi preciado BMW, ese que había arreglado y mejorado con mis propias manos, me era arrancado.

— Bien... ¿A dónde se fue ese par de traviesos tortolitos? —nos preguntó Esme levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a nosotros para sentarse junto a Alice; nos sonrió con gentileza y amor con sus ojos centelleando inocentes y tiernos, luciendo como una pequeña que no era capaz de matar ni una mosca, tomo una de mis manos y una de las de Alice y las unió siempre envolviéndolas entre las suyas amorosamente.

Voltee a ver a Alice nerviosa, si antes habían estado a punto de asesinarnos ahora nos torturarían con lentitud disfrutando de cada minuto de mi dolor. La pequeña duende suspiró rendida e hizo una simpática mueca con su boca, me miro una vez más y suspirando volteo a ver a su madre que había vuelto a ponerse esa mascara de frialdad sobre su rostro.

— No lo sabemos —le dijo con la mirada gacha —. Rosie y yo comenzamos a pelear y Edward y Bella aprovecharon para escaparse, lo sentimos muchísimo —dijo con voz tierna y sollozando ligeramente, esa imagen rompería el corazón de cualquiera.

— No me importa que se hallan peleado o que haya explotado una bomba nuclear en la casa, ¡No los podían dejar escapar! —exclamó Renée zapateando graciosamente en el piso; esa imagen podía romper el corazón de cualquiera que no fuera Renée o Esme.

— Lo sentimos —murmuramos al mismo tiempo de verdad arrepentidas, no habíamos disfrutado bastante haciéndolos sufrir.

Alguien suspiró. — Tan solo llamen a Edward a su celular —dijo Emmett exasperado por todo el show que se había armado, al parecer ya no le resultaba tan gracioso como hace algunos minutos en los que reía a carcajada suelta mientras suplicábamos por qué no nos mataran.

Tome mi nuevo celular, el cual había decorado con algunas piedrecillas de colores que hacían que se viera hermoso, y marque al número de Edward. Espere impaciente a que el muy tonto contestara, pasaron varios pitidos antes de que la contestadora, con un tono frío y robótico, me dijera que el celular no se encontraba disponible. Musite varias maldiciones antes de cerrar el teléfono y lo guarde en el bolsillo de mis ajustados jeans. — El muy idiota no responde —dije cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho frustrada.

Esme entrecerró los ojos moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, Renée cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho y torció la boca en una rara mueca. — Ya verá Isabella lo que es estar de verdad enojada —dijo con una voz extraña, que jamás había escuchado antes.

— Lo mismo digo sobre Edward —dijo Esme secundándola.

— Que bueno que no somos ninguno de ellos —le dije a Aly con un susurro, y esta asintió imaginándose lo que les podría suceder; una sonrisa se extendió por nuestros rostros, al menos no seriamos las que se llevaran la peor parte de todo esto.

**EdwardPOV**

Mire su rostro maravillado, jamás podría haber en la tierra una persona tan intrigantemente hermosa como Bella. Sus rellenos labios sonrojados, sus pómulos prominentes y suaves que se coloreaban de rojo tan fácilmente, su cabello que parecía estar hecho de finas hebras de la más extravagante de las sedas, pero sobre todo sus ojos, esos ojos de color castaño que tenían una profundidad imposible y que me hechizaban con la más tierna de las miradas, no importaba lo corta que fuera esta.

— Creo que ya es hora de irnos —dije entristecido al subir la vista al cielo, mirando como el ocaso comenzaba haciendo que el sol se ocultara entre las nubes del lejano horizonte y que el cielo tomara colores rosados y rojizos, un espectáculo increíble de apreciar debía de admitir.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó confundida Bella, ambos habíamos perdido la noción del tiempo en ese hermoso lugar al que había venido un par de veces después de que mi padre me lo enseñara, hace muchos años ya, cuando era un niño —. Por Dios, ¡Ya es muy tarde! —exclamó al percatarse de la puesta de sol que se desarrollaba frente a nosotros; se quedo un rato mirándola maravillada y luego se levanto de un rápido salto de la banca en la que estábamos sentados, quizás demasiado rápido para ella.

Sus pies se tambalearan inestablemente pisando el suelo y doblándose un poco, entonces, sin alcanzarme el tiempo para hacer nada por evitar su caída, dio contra el duro suelo lleno de pasto. La expresión de su rostro, confundida y disgustada, era demasiado cómica. Trate como pude de reprimir las carcajadas histéricas que amenazaban con salir pero me fue imposible el lograrlo. Bella se levanto como pudo para resbalarse de nuevo con el lodo que las lluvias anteriores habían creado lo que causo que riera aun más; se levanto de nuevo con más cuidado y se quito el lodo y trozos de pasto que se había pegado a su falda y mis risas continuaron.

— Esto no tiene nada de gracia —me dijo mirándome ceñuda y con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, después de que mis risas se calmaron un poco —. Y yo no estoy de ánimos para recibir un gran castigo de parte de Renée, así que me voy —dijo dándose la vuelta moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro caminando muy segura y refunfuñando algo en voz baja...

... Pero iba en la dirección equivocada.

— Ehhh... Bella, ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunte mirándole divertido y pasando mi mano por mi cabello, inusualmente alborotado.

— A casa —contesto sin mirar atrás y con la voz fría e inexpresiva, como suponía debía de estar su rostro también, sentí una ligera punzada de dolor al escuchar ese tono en su voz de nuevo que ya había olvidado.

— Vas por el lado equivocado —le dije con una sonrisa torcida para ver como después daba media vuelta y continuaba caminando, sin darme un vistazo siquiera. Tome su mano y jale de su brazo con delicadeza, para que su cuerpo quedara volteando en mi dirección —. Lo siento —le dije mirándole a los ojos y siendo lo más sincero que podía —. No debí de haberme comportado así —tome su otra mano y acaricie su dorso con mi pulgar creando diseños circulares sobre su suave piel y sonriéndole amorosamente mientras luchaba por no devolverme la sonrisa también. Falló al final.

Suspiró resignada y comenzamos a caminar hacia el sendero de nuevo, yo guiándola a ella ya que su capacidad para perderse era inigualable y no me apetecía mucho perderme justo ahora, aunque, quizás no fuera tan malo perderse en compañía de tan solo Bella. Sonreí, disimulándolo lo más que pude, ante ese pensamiento; no me parecía una idea tan mala después de todo eso de perderme junto a ella...

Bella bostezó audiblemente después de algunos minutos de silencio en los que me dedique a sumergirme en mis pensamientos. Le sonreí y la acerque más a mí para poder cargar con la mayoría de su peso ya que toda adormilada se volvía incluso más torpe de lo que ya lo era siempre. —No te duermas, Bells —le dije divertido al ver como sus ojos se cerraban y no se abrían hasta después de pasados algunos largos segundos descansando.

— No me estoy durmiendo —contestó enfurruñada, aunque su voz salió como apenas un ligero murmullo.

Reí un poco, lo más quedo que pude para no incomodarla; nos detuvimos y, con un sencillo movimiento, la sostuve entre mis brazos. — ¡Hey! —chilló, de pronto más alerta por la sensación de no estar más en el suelo —. Bájame, Edward —me dijo enojada arrugando su frente, le sonreí.

— No —dije terco —. Si te bajo te estamparas contra un árbol —reí al decir esto, era muy probable que eso sucediera. Comencé a caminar de nuevo ignorando sus quejas y riéndome de sus inútiles intentos de bajar.

— Edward —susurró Bella después de un tiempo de no hablar —. ¿Seguro que es por aquí?

Bufe, haciéndome el ofendido. — Claro, ¿Por qué crees eso? —le dije sin preocuparme.

— No lo sé, es tan solo un presentimiento.

Seguí andando unos minutos más, extrañado de que aún no llegáramos al auto y comenzando a ponerme nervioso, todo estaba ya demasiado oscuro y se me dificultaba ver las cosas con claridad. Frente a mí apareció un claro, pequeño pero acogedor, y pare en la orilla de este.

— Bella, creo que sí estamos perdidos —le dije mirándola a los ojos, que brillaban incluso en la oscuridad. Escuche el ruido de su garganta al tratar de pasar el nudo que ahí se había formado al escuchar mis palabras.

— Oh no.

_**¡¿Que sucedera ahora?**_ Ni yo lo se, tan solo termine de corregir este capi y lo subi, recien salidito del horno. ¡De verdad que lo siento mucho por tardarme taaanto! No me maten por favor, soy demasiado jooven:) Okay, dejare mis tontadas para agradecerle a quienes siguen leyendo estas locuras y a quienes me dejan reviews, son las mejores personas y las mas hermosas de todo el mundo por eso, ¡Las amo! Y de verdad que trate de escribir pero los examenes no me dejaban, y estaban demasiado dificiles pero, ¡Aprove! Si, justo como lo leen, no reprobe nadita, ni siquiera fisica, mi record. Asi que, volviendo a la historia, A que no se esperaban que se perdieran eh? Lose, raro, ni yo me lo esperaba, pero simplemente me fluyoo!

**¡REVIEW! plisss:)**

**missangiecullenb:***


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **_Nada aqui me pertenece, tan solo las locuras que ocurren aqui ya que nadie me apoyo en ir a casa de Stephenie Meyer y obligarla a que me diera a Edward:( ... Okay, no, pero es una graan ideaa! Todo es de la GRANDIOSA Stephenie Meyer como ya dije, yo solo... se lo robe un ratitin.

Creo que no me tarde tanto, ademas de que estoy segura de que les gustara el final... O que odiaran a Bella por suertuda, ¡Como yo!

* * *

_**~Possibility~**_

_En el amor ocurren cosas inesperadas y esos son siempre los mejores momentos_

...

**EsmePOV**

Moví mis manos nerviosamente en mi regazo jugueteando con mi precioso anillo de compromiso, ese que Carlisle me había dado cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse por los nervios hace mucho tiempo en la noche que me preguntó si me casaría con él. Solía sonreír siempre que recordaba ese momento, pero ya no más; no podía sonreír en una situación como esta, en la que mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora preocupado por mi pequeño que no regresaba; mire el reloj, por milésima vez, y descubrí que las manecillas de este apenas se habían movido desde la última vez que lo había visto. Gemí frustrada y lleve mis manos a mi rostro, el cual comencé a mover de un lado a otro tratando de ahuyentar los pensamientos de las horribles posibilidades de lo que podría estar ocurriéndole a él y Bella; los dos solos y desprotegidos, mis pobrecitos…

— Esme, tranquilízate, ya verás que estarán bien —dijo Carlisle colocando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro amorosamente tratando de tranquilizarme, lo cual la verdad no funcionó muy bien.

— ¡No puedes saber eso, Carlisle! No hemos sabido nada de nuestro hijo en demasiadas horas, le podría haber pasado cualquier cosa haya afuera… ¿¡Y qué si jamás lo volvemos a ver! No, Carlisle, no podría vivir sin mi pequeño, ¡Es mi hijo! No podría, es demasiado para mí… —le dije tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa desesperada y acercándolo a mí mientras lo sacudía, los pensamientos que había tratado de ahuyentar hace algunos segundos habían aflorado incluso más fuertes que antes, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos y mi voz era tan quebradiza como el cristal.

— Ya, ya, calma Esme, no sé cómo pero ambos estarán bien —me dijo acercándome a él en un tierno abrazo y acariciando mi espalda lentamente susurrando palabras de apoyo a mi oído.

— ¡Por Dios! —grite, recordando que mi Edward no era el único que no llegaba a su casa —. ¡También Bella esta junto a él! ¡No, no, no! Moriré, sí, eso es lo que me merezco; todo lo que está sucediendo es mi culpa, ¡Todo por dejar a Alice y Rose cuidándolos; sabía que debíamos de habernos quedado Renée y yo! —chille histérica, no podía creer que por mi culpa estuvieran ocurriendo esas horribles cosas, ¡Debía de ir al infierno por eso!

Carlisle suspiró exasperado y apretó un poco el puente de su nariz, extraña costumbre que había heredado Edward, mi pobrecito Edward; y limpió las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos y resbalaban por mis mejillas de forma interminable, le abrace con fuerza siendo él mi único apoyo en esos momentos en los que preferiría que me ocurriera la peor de las tragedias del mundo a mí con tal de que Edward volviera a casa sano y salvo.

— ¿Hola? —exclame sin aliento por el teléfono después de que este emitiera tan solo un rápido timbrazo y casi tirar a Carlisle del sillón en el que estábamos sentados, al tiempo que apartaba los mechones rebeldes de mi cabello que caían por mi rostro.

— ¿Esme? —preguntó una voz que reconocí de inmediato como a Renée, esta se oía deprimida y pastosa, sonaba como si hubiera estado llorando durante mucho tiempo.

— Sí, soy yo —le dije sorbiendo un poco la nariz tratando de no oírme tan mal —. ¿Has recibido alguna noticia de ellos? —le pregunte preocupada a punto de morder mis uñas ya que Carlisle había escondido todos los cigarrillos que había en la casa, había fumado demasiados por la preocupación y había luchado demasiado por dejar ese habito adquirido durante mi adolescencia.

— No, nada, te hablaba para preguntarte eso mismo —me dijo con la voz incluso más rota, había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

— Oh, ya, no llores, Renée, ya verás que volverán; todos en el pueblo les están buscando, los encontraran —le dije tratando de consolarla aunque yo también necesitara a alguien en quien apoyarme; sentí los fuertes brazos de Carlisle rodear mi cintura y colocar su barbilla sobre mi hombro, donde encajaba perfectamente.

— Sí, lo sé, Esme pero es que me preocupa demasiado el que les pueda haber sucedido algo… —dijo entrecortadamente e hipando varias veces, me rompía el corazón escucharla así, tan vulnerable y necesitada; lo único que quería hacer era ir a su lado y abrazarla.

—Lo sé, Renée, pero ambos estarán bien, ya lo verás… —le dije, con las lágrimas brotando de mis ojos saliendo con más ahínco que antes.

**AlicePOV**

Recargue mi cabeza en la pálida pared que ahora se encontraba detrás de mí después de escuchar esa deprimente conversación, me deslice por toda su extensión hasta que caí de sentón, con un ruido sordo, sobre el suelo de madera del pasillo junto a la sala, donde Carlisle trataba de consolar a Esme que lloraba a mares. Coloque mi frente sobre mis rodillas con las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas y arruinando mi maquillaje, que ni me importaba ya.

Un sollozo escapó de mi pecho. Me hundí incluso más en esa burbuja personal de dolor en la que me encontraba atrapada.

¿Por qué a él? Me preguntaba una y otra vez, era lo único que se pasaba por mi mente.

Sentí que dentro de mi pecho se formaba un enorme agujero. Era mi hermano, mi tonto y a veces demasiado guapo para su propio bien hermano, pero aún así lo quería mucho; y al parecer no volvería a casa esta misma noche. Se me formó un nudo en la boca del estomago y sentí unas horribles nauseas. Me levante lentamente de donde me hallaba sentada sin hacer ruido y subí por las largas escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, donde me tire sobre la cama y las lágrimas afloraron incluso mas.

Por mi mente pasaron las imágenes de los borrosos recuerdos de, cuando yo tenía tan solo cuatro años, y mientras estábamos en la fiesta de la presumida de Lauren Mallory pase por un lado de la piscina, resbale con el agua que estaba regada por ahí y caí al agua. Recuerdo aún esa horrible sensación de que mi pecho era comprimido y que no podía respirar, y justo cuando creí que ya no volvería a ver a mis padres, la mano de Edward me abraza con fuerza y me saca del agua todo preocupado mientras yo lloraba y temblaba de frío. Al día siguiente de eso ambos pescamos un fuerte resfriado.

Los sollozos se hicieron más constantes y aumentaron de intensidad, hasta el punto de que sacudían todo mi cuerpo, cuando mi cerebro asimiló que no solamente Edward estaba perdido, sino que también Bella; mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo y no sabía en donde se encontraba. La única, además de Rose, que soportaba mis salidas de compras y que me entendía mejor de lo que yo misma lo llegaba a hacer. Varias lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas de nuevo dejando un rastro negro por ellas, trate de controlarme pero simplemente no lo podía hacer, ¿Qué tal si jamás los volvía a ver? Mi garganta se cerró con un enorme nudo ante ese pensamiento, no soportaría el perderlos a ambos de forma definitiva.

Escuche que la puerta de la habitación se abría y cerraba rápida y sigilosamente al igual que el sonido de unos pasos acercarse hacia mí. No me moví ni voltee en la dirección de quien sea que hubiera entrado; por ahora no estaba dispuesta a salir de mi pena.

— Aly, Aly —me decía una hermosa voz, parecida al cantar de los ángeles. Se oía triste, sentí como movía mi hombro desesperado pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza —. ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? —dijo esa misma voz encantadora haciendo que volteara hacia él y me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos acunándome tiernamente. Suspire y pase mis manos por su espalda abrazándolo con fuerza.

— Gracias —dije hipando un poco y con la voz quebrada, me oía tan diferente a mí misma, no me podía reconocer —. Gracias, Jazzy —dije dejando un camino de besos en su pecho, que era el único lugar al que podía alcanzar.

— Shhh —dijo apartando mi rostro de su pecho para verlo mejor, coloco su dedo índice sobre mis labios y acuno mi rostro con la otra mano —. Ya, Alice, no tienes nada que agradecerme. Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti —dijo acariciando mi mejilla suavemente, causando que la sensación de que tenia mariposas en mi estomago llegara a mi; limpio las lagrimas que había derramado y dejo un casto beso sobre mis labios.

Una dulce y alentadora sonrisa se poso sobre sus pálidos labios que me fue correspondida con un melancólico y patético intento de sonrisa de mi parte. Tome su mano entre las mías, tan pequeñas que apenas podían abarcar una entre ambas, y recorrí las venas que se transparentaban a través de su pálida piel; me acerque más a Jasper y recargue mi mejilla contra su pecho siendo capaz ahora de escuchar los acompasados y rítmicos latidos de su corazón. Trate de sincronizar mi respiración, que era acelerada y superficial, con ese tranquilizante sonido que me ayudo a recobrar la compostura poco a poco.

— Te amo, Jazz —le dije juntando mis labios con los suyos por ínfimos segundos y acariciando sus anguladas mejillas, bese la punta de su nariz.

Suspiro un poco y me atrajo más hacia él. — Y yo te amo a ti, mi pequeña pixie; te amo más de lo que creía posible —me dijo dejando un beso en mi coronilla y jugueteando con mi puntiagudo cabello, que estaba despeinado y enredado, similar a la maraña que se le formaba a Bella mientras dormía. Una pequeña lagrima escapo de la comisura de mis ojos ante ese pensamiento.

Le regale una sonrisa, mucho más convincente que la anterior pero que aun así no logró alcanzar mis ojos y me miro fijamente a los ojos haciéndome sentir la sensación de flotar entre las nubes. Sus grandes orbes, de perfecto color azul oscuro, que se asemejaban a un vasto océano sin fin que se presentaba frente a mi; simplemente no necesitábamos palabras para expresarnos el uno al otro nuestro amor, tan solo hacía falta una mirada para transmitir todos esos sentimientos.

Mis ojos se desenfocaron y de un momento a otro ya no me encontraba más en mi habitación sino en algún lugar del bosque, que estaba en total penumbra y oscuridad donde era apenas posible poder ver algo entre las sombras que reinaban el claro en el que se desarrollaba mi visión. Había dos chicos ahí, una chica de largo cabello y un chico que le abrazaba con fuerza, apenas se diferenciaban tan solo por una tenue luz que se extinguía poco a poco y que los dejaba más en la impenetrable penumbra. De pronto comenzaron a pasar imágenes demasiado rápido como para que pudiera distinguir algo de lo que sucedía, parecían rápidos flashazos que se seguían los unos a los otros sin sentido.

Una sonrisa maligna se formó en mis labios y se extendió en toda su totalidad al comprender la situación que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos. Volví a parpadear y regrese a mi habitación, donde Jasper me veía extrañado y me llamaba por mi nombre varias veces, luciendo preocupado.

— ¿Qué sucede, Alice? —me dijo preocupado mirándome con su ceño fruncido, tomo mi mano y la estrechó entre una de las suyas.

La sonrisa incrementó al percibir el temblor en su voz. — Nada, Jazzy, es solo que no creo que Edward y Bella se la estén pasando tan mal —le dije palmeando su mejilla con cuidado y sonriéndole, acaricie sus rubios cabellos y bese su nariz con delicadeza para después frotarla contra la mía.

— ¿Ehhh? —me dijo mirándome confundido, sus ojitos se veían hermosos con un brillo de miedo por lo que fuera que estuviera planeando, mi sonrisa se hizo incluso más grande ante eso.

— Nada, Jazzy, nada —le dije y me levante de la cama de un salto y me fui caminando con pequeños saltitos a mi tocador, donde comencé a arreglar el fiasco que justo ahora era mi hermoso maquillaje.

**BellaPOV**

Expulse todo el aire que había dentro de mis pulmones en ese momento, no podía creer sus palabras, simplemente no las _quería _creer ni entender, mi cerebro se había quedado paralizado, al igual que todo mi cuerpo, y no reaccionaba ante ninguno de mis vanos intentos. ¿Había dicho que estábamos _perdidos_?

Sentía como una nívea mano frente a mí se agitaba rápidamente, pero no podía reaccionar ante ella. Edward colocó ambas manos a los lados de mi rostro y me miró con ese par de mares de esmeralda fundida que, al fin, logró sacarme de mi trance.

— ¡¿Perdidos? —chille con los ojos dilatados de la sorpresa y la voz rota por el miedo que me había invadido, nos podría pasar cualquier cosa estando en medio del bosque, un animal feroz podría llegar y devorarnos, podríamos morir de hambre o por las tormentas que lleguen a ocurrir mientras nos encontramos aquí. Quizás jamás volvamos a ver a nuestras familias y estos sean los últimos momentos de mi vida…

Mi respiración se transformó en una hiperventilación al considerar todas esas posibilidades y de mis ojos querían salir las lágrimas, no me importaba, lo único que quería hacer era volver con mi familia y asegurarles que me encontraba bien.

Mis rodillas se comenzaron a debilitar y temí caer al piso, justo ahora incluso la gelatina era más estable que yo. Sentí como si comenzara a desvanecerme, una sensación similar a la que solía experimentar cuando me desmayaba con el olor de la sangre, comencé a ver todo borroso y como si diera vueltas a mi alrededor.

— ¡Bella! —una voz aterciopelada pintada por el pánico grito mi nombre y fue lo último que alcance a escuchar antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

...

No podía ver ni sentir nada. Estaba en un lugar oscuro, demasiado oscuro, sin ningún tipo de luz alrededor; trate de moverme pero no recordaba cómo hacerlo y mis extremidades no me obedecían, trate de hacer un sonido, lo que fuera, pero este se quedó atrapado en mi garganta sin llegar a mis labios.

— Bella, Bella —escuche una voz que me resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no podía identificar el sonido. Parecía el cantar de un coro de ángeles.

Oh, claro; ese era mi nombre. Creo. Intente responder al ángel, tenía que ser un ángel, pero mi voz se atoraba antes de llegar a formarse.

Luche una vez más por liberarme de mi prisión, por alcanzar esa voz celestial que me llamaba, pero los cerrojos eran demasiado pesados y fuertes. Sentí entonces como algo acariciaba mis mejillas dejando un refrescante cosquilleo en ellas y que esa misma voz susurraba cosas a mi oído; lo que más quería era lograr abrir los ojos y ver el rostro de el dueño de esa voz.

— Cariño, despierta —insistía de nuevo, pero no hallaba la forma de obedecer sus apremiantes palabras. Esta vez sentí un frío contacto de mis labios contra algo, dulce y suave de un maravilloso sabor, que hizo que mi corazón comenzara a bombear sangre más deprisa y que, estoy casi segura, mis mejillas se colorearan de carmín. Un leve gemido se escapó de mis labios cuando esa placentera presión desapareció. Intente encontrarla de nuevo.

Una musical risa llenó mis oídos. — Mi amor, Bella, ya despierta —el ángel acariciaba mis cabellos con ternura, una suave melodía, desconocida pero no por eso menos hermosa, se hizo escuchar y no pude reprimir un suspiro al deleitarme con tan fascinante sonido.

Ejercí cuanta presión pude sobre mis parpados para abrirlos y descubrí que ya era capaz de moverme; probé primero con mis dedos y sentí que algo los envolvía con cariño, sonreí automáticamente ante ese gesto.

— ¡Edward! —exclame levantándome un poco de mi posición sobre el regazo de Edward al mismo tiempo que extendía mis brazos y me acercaba a él para abrazarle sin quererlo soltar jamás, pase mis manos por detrás de su cuello y lo atraje hacía mi aspirando su fresco aroma que causaba que empezara a alucinar.

Este río divertido ante mi reacción y me atrajo hacía él con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. — Pensé que no despertarías jamás —me dijo con tono juguetón y revolviendo mi cabello pero alcance a distinguir una nota de preocupación en su voz, era simplemente más que adorable cuando se preocupaba por mí; le abrace con más fuerza.

— Tonto, jamás me iré de tu lado —acune su mejilla con una de mis manos y me acerque a él hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron con un suave roce que aún así produjo varias descargas eléctricas por mi piel, a las que tendría que acostumbrarme algún día. Reí internamente ante ese pensamiento.

— ¿No estás cansada? —me dijo después de varios minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada haciendo que nos sumergiéramos en un silencio total, respingue sobresaltada al escuchar de nuevo el sonido de su voz; no me había dado cuenta de que mis ojos comenzaban a pesarme toneladas y que no lograba mantenerlos abiertos durante mucho tiempo.

Bostece un poco mientras mis ojos se volvían a cerrar involuntariamente. La risa de Edward se hizo escuchar de nuevo burlándose de mi condición catatónica. — Sí —le dije, era imposible negarlo después de que me agotara en el intentó de hablar con claridad —, pero no creo que logre conciliar el sueño aquí —_y menos aún si tú estás a mi lado toda la noche, _agregue internamente, no podía decirle eso a la cara. Mire un poco a mi alrededor, era casi imposible distinguir algo en la penumbra que reinaba el lugar, justo ahora nos encontrábamos en algo así como una pequeña cueva que Edward había encontrado cerca mientras estaba en mi estado de _shock _donde nos refugiábamos de la lluvia que había decidido que era hora de volver de sus breves vacaciones.

Edward bufó divertido ante lo que dije y comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos con delicadeza; después de algunos minutos volví a escuchar esa preciosa melodía que me había traído de donde quiera que hubiera estado cuando me desmaye. Voltee mi rostro hacía el de Edward, aunque no pudiera ver este con total claridad, entrecerré mis ojos para tratar de distinguir su rostro; tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios se movían rápidamente emitiendo de ellos el más maravilloso de todos los cantos que me podría haber imaginado. Las comisuras de mi boca se estiraron automáticamente ante la fascinación que experimentaba y sentí como sus labios se acercaban a mi coronilla. — Duerme, mi dulce Bella —susurró cerca de mi oído con voz aterciopelada, para después continuar con su cantar que me arrullaba poco a poco.

Y, sin más, me sumergí en el país de los sueños, de donde no quería despertar.

...

Me desperté por un fuerte rayo de luz que me daba de lleno en el rostro, coloque mi brazo frente a mí para protegerme del sol que dañaba mis ojos. Parpadee varias veces después de acostumbrarme a la extraña e inhabitual luminosidad tratando de asimilar el lugar donde me hallaba, después de varias largos segundos los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a mi mente. Descubrí que me hallaba recostada sobre una superficie plana y dura donde estaba muy cómoda.

Trate de levantarme pero unos fuertes brazos me impidieron hacerlo del todo. Sonreí y me voltee, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Edward, y acaricie su mejilla. Su rostro, que no podía ser más perfecto, parecía haber sido tallado por el mejor de los artistas y transmitía una paz y serenidad infinitas. Sus pestañas de longitud imposible proyectaban sombras sobre sus anguladas mejillas.

— Buenos días, bello durmiente —dije pasando mi mano por su cabello sedoso que se hallaba muy alborotado. Soltó varios quejidos y se removió un poco en su lugar pero no abrió los ojos. Reí ante su infantil actitud.

— Anda, Eddie, despierta —musite muy cerca de su oído, me acerque a sus labios y los bese con dulzura mordiendo al final su carnoso labios inferior. Deje escapar algunas risitas cuando, al separarme de él, hizo un adorable puchero.

— Odio cuando haces eso —dijo haciendo su puchero más pronunciado y mirándome con ojitos de perro triste, luche contra la sonrisa que se asomaba entre mis labios como pude.

— ¿Qué cosa? —le dije con voz inocente y jugando con uno de los mechones de mi cabello el cual, por cierto, no era la habitual maraña que parecía cada mañana; algo extraño ya que era imposible domarlo sin ayuda de Alice.

— Dejar de besarme —ronroneó a mi oído tomando mi cabello con sus manos y acercándome a él con rapidez, no es como si yo me fuera a quejar por eso, para estampar sus labios fríos y demasiado tentadores para mi propia seguridad, pero que se sentían más que cálidos cuando la habitual corriente eléctrica me recorría, y comenzaron la danza que solo ellos conocían y en la que se sincronizaban perfectamente, pasó sus manos por mi cintura y afianzó su agarre en ella acercándose más, yo comencé a recorrer su rostro casi en un intento desesperado por grabarlo en mi memoria.

El hielo de sus manos quemaba todos los lugares por los que pasaban sobre mi piel, causando que esta se pusiera de gallina y un placentero escalofrío recorriera toda mi espina dorsal. Me recordé a mi misma como se suponía que debía de respirar ya que no me hallaba para nada dispuesta a separarme de Edward; él sintió mi necesidad de oxigeno y separó su rostro del mío para dejar tan solo nuestras frentes unidas mientras le miraba a los ojos. Esos ojos que ahora se encontraban más oscuros de lo que eran y que brillaban excitados, sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos, un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas momentáneamente al pensar en que la razón de eso era yo.

— Amo cuando te sonrojas —dijo acariciando mi mejilla con voz ronca que, la verdad, sonaba más sexy que nunca; y claro, como reacción a sus palabras mis mejillas se colorearon incluso más.

Tomo mi mano, que reposaba sobre el duro piso en el que nos hallábamos sentados, y la acercó a sus labios dejando un camino de besos por toda ella con una sonrisa mientras yo luchaba por mantener una respiración lo más acompasada posible, tarea que no era nada fácil cuando Edward te veía con _esa _mirada, la mirada más endemoniadamente sexy que podría alguna vez alguien tener, y claro que ese alguien tenía que ser Edward. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y se encontraba en la carrera de salir de mi pecho ante cualquier cosa que sucediera.

Un horrendo escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello. Mi respiración pasó a ser una jadeante hiperventilación pero los malditos escalofríos no se iban y parecía como si me estuviera dando un ataque.

— ¿Tienes frío? —me preguntó Edward, con su voz tenía un tono de inconfundible preocupación en ella, separándose de pronto de mi y mirándome fijamente con ojos preocupados y el ceño fruncido, para después abrazarme con sus fuertes brazos acariciando mi mejilla insistente aunque esta se encontrase a una temperatura considerable que era todo lo contrario al frío, apoye mi otra mejilla sobre su hombro y cerré los ojos aliviada. Al menos hacía bastante frío como para un día soleado y Edward había creído que mis temblores eran por eso.

Suspire demasiado cómoda acurrucada junto a él recordando su pregunta. — Sí, hace algo de frío. Gracias —le dije en un suspiro disfrutando de su cercanía mientras besaba su mejilla pálida por unos momentos. Otro temblor me recorrió enteramente cuando sentí su mano en mi espalda _demasiado _baja.

— Espera —dijo separándose una vez más; con un leve encogimiento de hombros y tomando su camisa y sacándosela por la cabeza con un rápido y fluido movimiento; claro que no lo suficientemente rápido como para que no pudiera alcanzar a comérmelo con la mirada admirando su perfecto y marcado abdomen, es que por Dios, ¡Ese chico era demasiado perfecto! —. Toma, Bella —extendió su mano, que ahora sujetaba su camisa, hacía mí con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios —. Y no tomare un no por respuesta, te la doy porque yo quiero —me miró severamente pero aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

— Pero, a ti te dar...

— Nada, Bella. Tan solo tómala, ¿Por favor? —me suplicó, después de interrumpirme, haciendo unos adorables ojitos de perrito demasiado adorables y un lindo puchero que resaltaba su labios inferior. La forma en la que esas esmeraldas me observaban era demasiado tentadora y mi fuerza de voluntad estaba flaqueando de manera muy fuerte y peligrosa.

Suspire audiblemente, en un claro signo de mi derrota. — Esta bien —dije rodando mis ojos tomando la camisa de Edward para luego ponérmela sobre mi ropa. Unas risas, de parte de ambos, inundaron el ambiente al ver que la podría usar prácticamente como un vestido, me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto ya que acurrucarme en el pecho desnudo de Edward era demasiado tentador como para resistir mucho más y recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho cerrando los ojos de nuevo con una sonrisa.

Colocó sus manos sobre mi plano estomago y besando mis cabellos murmurando de vez en cuando algunas cosas a mi oído que hacían que mi corazón palpitara acelerándose cada vez más. Me estire un poco más hasta que logre alcanzar su pronunciada mandíbula con mis labios, agachó un poco la cabeza al comprender lo que intentaba hacer y colocó sus labios sobre los míos. Bueno, quizás las cosas no estaban tan mal como lo creía el día anterior.

No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo, pero termine sobre el suelo con Edward sobre mí, aunque sin tener que soportar nada de su peso; el beso comenzó a subir de tono mientras sujetaba de forma posesiva mi cintura y yo recorría maravillada su marcado pecho con mis manos, sintiendo un glorioso escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal de un extremo a otro, aunque Edward jamás abandonó sus tratos suaves y dulces que solía utilizar conmigo. Dejó un pequeño beso en mi labio inferior y rodó sobre su costado abrazándome por la cintura y colocando su barbilla sobre mi hombro rozando mi mejilla con la suya.

Solo una cosa se pasaba por mi mente en esos segundos:

Edward y yo perdidos, solos en un encantador bosque donde cualquier cosa podría suceder.

Si, definitivamente, las cosas no estaban nada mal.

Ah, sí; y en que era una suerte que mientras me besaba estábamos recostados ya que mis piernas parecían gelatina.

* * *

_**¡Bella! ¡Eres una maldita suertuda!**_ Edward te tendra que cuidar muuy bien esta noche si no quieres que yo te asesine, de eso tienes que estar segura. Y bien, regresando a la normalidad, este capitulo viene, como casi todos, recien salido del horno asi que no se vayan a quemar (?) ¿Sabian que hoy es uno de los mejores dias de mi vida? ¡Si! ¡Ayer ganaron los Lakers y Mexico (¡Viva Mexico!) gano a Francia, haha! Y ademas de que hoy nos mojamos muucho en la escuela porque ya es final de año, uju, con la cosa rara y grande que riega los campos y mojamos a la direc:D pero no pude mojar al de Fisica, rayos-.- Asi que ahora me quede sin excusas para no actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda, pero no me maten si tardo, pliss:) Asi que espero que les haya gustado el capi, porque me esforce mucho en hacerlo, de veritas de veritas..

**¡REVIEW! **_**Pliss, como mi regalito de graduacion de segundo de secundariaa!:)**_

**missangiecullenb:***


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **NO soy la dueña de ninguno de los personajes que ven aqui... lamentablemente, ya que no me quejaria para nada si me los regalaran, de verdad. La dueña, a quien idolatro por su mente maestra, es Stephenie Meyer, culpen a ella por ocasionar que nuestra vida sentimental sea un fiasco sl ilucionarnos con el perfecto Edward Cullen. La loca trama si es mia, eso si que si.

Tarde siglos, lo se. Me quieren matar, tambien lo se. Eclipse es la mejor pelicula de toda la historia y no pueden esperar para tener el DVD ¡Yo estoy igual! Asi que por eso, meresco un poco de piedad por su parte y de los Volturis, ¿No?

* * *

_**~Possibility~**_

"_El amor es hacer sacrificios por el otro, sabiendo que luego serán recompensados."_

**...**

**EmmettPOV**

La lluvia caía insistente afuera haciendo que todo se volviera borroso y en el vidrio se crearan raras formas con las gotas que caían por ahí mientras la miraba por la ventana de la sala, algo que no era nada fuera de lo común aquí en Forks. Moví un poco la cabeza hacía la izquierda, donde mamá se movía de un lado a otro por toda la sala y que de seguro haría un hoyo en el piso si seguía así. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Hace algunos minutos había ido por mi cámara de video para grabarle, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así, pero en cuanto me descubrió estuvo a punto de asesinarme con sus propias manos. Un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar la horrible mueca que había puesto cuando me saltó encima pero fui capaz de disimularlo bastante bien.

Mi madre se seguía moviendo por la sala como un león enjaulado, por más que la trataba de tranquilizar no lograba hacer nada, seguía como si jamás le hubiera hablado o tomado la mano para que se detuviera. Gritaba de vez en cuando frustrada pasando sus manos por su rostro, crispado en lo que parecía una eterna mueca de frustración y tristeza mezcladas haciéndome sentir como si no pudiera hacer nada por ayudarle. La puerta se abrió con un estrepitoso chirrido después de que Renée se tirara en el suelo pegando la frente contra el piso y sollozando incontrolablemente, Charlie entró a la sala luciendo como si de un momento a otro se tiraría al suelo rendido, se la había pasado todo el día en el bosque buscándolos; arrastraba los pies por el piso mojando todo ya que llegaba empapado con la lluvia que caía afuera, la cual parecía haber empeorado incluso más.

Mamá levantó la cabeza como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica. — ¿Los han encontrado? —preguntó con la voz ahogada, se le veía desesperada y tomo las manos de Charlie con fuerza entre las suyas; su rostro estaba suplicante y parecía que de un momento a otro sus rodillas cederían y caería al suelo de nuevo. Me levante del sillón haciendo un ademán de acercarme a ellos.

— No, aún no los hemos encontrado —dijo Charlie con vez extraña pasando una de sus manos por su cabello que comenzaba ya a escasear, sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando o algo así, al fijarme más en su rostro descubrí que sus ojos, iguales a los de mi pequeña hermana, se encontraban algo hinchados y con los bordes enrojecidos.

Jamás había visto llorar a Charlie, ni una sola vez; era un hombre de carácter fuerte y, además, el honorable oficial de policía de Forks que jamás dejaba que los sentimientos le hicieran su presa; había visto muchas escenas de asesinatos y balaceras, terribles casos de adicciones y trágicos accidentes automovilísticos que sucedían por las carreteras empapadas, pero claro que nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo sin saber de su niña.

Se quitó la chaqueta de policía, que goteaba por toda el agua que había absorbido al igual que su cinturón donde portaba el arma que solía descargar cuando éramos chicos, y la colgó; se acercó a mi madre tendiéndole una mano sin estar muy seguro de que es lo que debía de hacer.

Sonreí triste, levantando tan solo una de las comisuras de mis labios, al ver la escena y me acerque más a ellos para abrazarlos a ambos, que se comenzaron a quejar y reír cuando los apreté más entre mis brazos.

— No se preocupen —les dije cuando los solté, aunque yo me sentí igual que ellos. Comenzaron a sobarse los hombros con gestos de dolor, sonreí a modo de disculpa —. Ya aparecerán y todo volverá a ser como antes, estoy seguro de eso —dije acercando a mamá abrazándola por uno de sus hombros, aunque más que nada era a mí mismo a quien intentaba convencer de eso.

— Lo sé, mi pequeño —dijo mamá acariciando mi mejilla con ternura, me sentí como un niño de nuevo —. Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, pero ya verás que todo saldrá de maravilla al final —dijo con el rostro sombrío intentando fingir una sonrisa que no logró hacer.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y sonreí resaltando mis hoyuelos; y subí las escaleras con lentitud, no tenía ni energía ni el entusiasmo suficiente para hacer algo. Pase por la habitación de Bella, que se hallaba sola y triste sin mi tonta hermana en ella y torcí el gesto; me senté un momento sobre su cama, haciendo que los resortes de esta rechinaran protestando y contemple la habitación. La sencilla decoración de colores pasteles con algunos cuadros y fotografías, los muebles llenos de libros y algunos peluches, su antigua mecedora en un rincón moviéndose con el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta… Sentí como si mi corazón fuera estrujado con fuerza por algún objeto invisible dentro de mí, la extrañaba demasiado y en su cuarto parecía como si se hallara a mi lado, gritándome por las tonterías que hacía.

Suspire con tristeza, mis ojos escocían pero me encontraba demasiado cansado como para comenzar a llorar así que fui a mi habitación, donde me senté con el rostro inexpresivo hasta que mi celular comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo.

— ¿Hola? —conteste, mi voz sonaba extraña, inexpresiva y fría.

— ¡Emmett! ¿Cómo estas, osito? —dijo Rosie con voz melosa, me la imagine haciendo adorables pucheros.

— Muy mal, Barbie. Pero los peores son Renée y Charlie, él incluso lloró y mamá esta que se hace pedazos —le dije pasando mi mano por mis cabellos sintiéndome más frustrado que nunca por no poder hacer nada por cambiar la situación.

— ¿De verdad? —exclamó incrédula, le respondí con un simple "ajá" —. No lo puedo creer; por aquí yo estoy igual me la he pasado llorando todo el día, incluso extraño a Edward, ¿Puedes creerlo? —dijo en un claro intento para distraerme y se lo agradecí enormemente.

— No lo puedo creer. Esto debe de ser el apocalipsis ¡Todos corran por sus vidas! —grite simulando estar asustado, las risas musicales de Rose se escucharon por el otro lado del teléfono sin tardar.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero solo extraño pelear con él, pero tan solo eso —dijo con voz divertida y aún riendo un poco. Me uní a sus risas.

Todo el rato que hable con ella paso entre risas y bromas el uno al otro, y prefería eso mil veces a tener que estar todo el día triste sin hacer nada, la risa era el método mas sencillo para lidiar con mi tristeza.

— Me pregunto, ¿Qué es lo que se podrían hallar haciendo los traviesos Edward y Bella? —pensó en voz alta Rosalie, que ya me había contado lo que había hecho en la tarde, entre risas; me comencé a carcajear inevitablemente.

— ¡Iugh! No me hagas pensar en eso, Rosie. Tendré pesadillas, ¡Qué asco! Soy tan solo un pequeñín santito —dije haciendo voz de niñito y haciendo ridículos y pronunciado pucheros, zapatee el piso aguantándome la risa.

— Y, ¿Emie no quiere pasar un rato con Rosie? Me encuentro muy aburrida últimamente, tan solo me acabo de comprar un _precioso mini _vestido con ayuda de Alice —murmuró con voz sensual, dejando salir algunas inocentes risitas.

— ¡Ya voy, Rosie linda! —dije al teléfono rápidamente, escuchando la risa de Rosalie de fondo justo antes de colgar.

Qué suerte que ya había comprado el regalo de nuestro aniversario; guarde la pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo negro que había adquirido ayer en mi bolsillo pensando en si le gustaría a mi hermosa novia, Alice me había ayudado a elegir la cara pulsera de oro blanco con pequeños dijes en forma de corazón en los que se intercalaban las frases _"Rosalie y Emmett"_ y _"Te amo, eres mi vida". _Sonreí notablemente, feliz de que la enana hubiera decidido cooperar ya que Bella no estaba de humor para hacerlo; pero al bajar las escaleras fingí estar deprimido, no podía permitir que mis padres me vieran feliz mientras ellos estaban destrozados.

— Iré con Rosalie, mamá. Se siente destrozada —dije al ver que Renée estaba a punto de preguntar qué era lo que sucedía, y usando la mejor de mis expresiones de tristeza mintiendo tan naturalmente que incluso para mi sonó como una verdad, y, en cierta parte, así lo era.

— Claro, cariño. Ve con ella, no te preocupes —dijo levantándose y dándome un gran abrazo, las lágrimas habían desaparecido casi por complejo de su rostro. Le devolví el abrazo acariciando su espalda, tratando de calmarla —. Y ten mucho cuidado —exclamó, con voz un poco más fuerte, mientras abría la puerta que daba a la calle. Camine bajo la lluvia que había disminuido su fuerza hasta convertirse en tan solo una pequeña llovizna, pensando en que era mejor actor incluso que Brad Pitt, y subí a mi Jeep rojo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**BellaPOV**

Mire a Edward de nuevo con una sonrisa, jamás me cansaría de admirar su rostro inverosímilmente precioso. Acaricie su mejilla blanca como el alabastro y, en el momento justo en el que me acercaba para juntar mis labios con los suyos, mi estomago rugió vergonzosamente. La risa de Edward, que cada vez que la escuchaba me parecía más musical, creó un extraño eco en la cueva en la que estábamos.

— Ups —dije aún roja sintiendo el rostro arder. Todo me tenía que pasar a mí siempre, ¿No?

— Creo que es hora de comer —dijo Edward con una sonrisa, resaltando los casi imperceptibles hoyuelos que tenía en las mejillas. Se levantó con un fluido movimiento que yo jamás podría realizar por mi incomparable torpeza y me tendió la mano como el perfecto caballero que me había demostrado ser.

Descubrí que mis piernas se hallaban algo entumidas al levantarme y casi irme de boca al suelo, pero gracias a sus hábiles reflejos y a que de mi garganta salió un grito imposible de no escuchar si te hallabas en la misma galaxia, Edward envolvió mi cintura ente sus brazos impidiendo mi caída justo cuando mi rostro se hallaba a centímetros del suelo.

— Eres incluso más torpe durante las mañanas, ¿No? —me preguntó Edward mirándome con un gesto burlón ayudándome a ponerme de pie de nuevo, y mirándome fijamente para acudir a mi rescate en caso de que mi siempre pobre sentido del equilibrio se viera afectado por el soplo de una helada brisa.

Le mire furibundamente, era más que consciente de que no poseía el mejor de los sentidos del equilibrio y no necesitaba que me lo recordaran todo el día, para eso se encontraba el idiota de Emmett y lo hacía bastante bien sin la ayuda de nadie más.

— Bella —dijo tomando mi mano haciendo que me girara hacía él, ya que había comenzado a avanzar dejándolo atrás —, ya sabes que tu torpeza me resulta de lo más adorable; no te lo tengo que repetir todo el tiempo. Al igual que tus hermosos ojos y tus encantadores sonrojos y todo en ti, es por todas esas cosas por las que te amo —dijo suavemente acariciando mi mejilla viéndome a los ojos, haciendo que olvidara lo que acababa de suceder, al igual que de mi propio nombre. Algún día tendría que enseñarme a hacer eso.

— Okay, lindo —dije mirándole divertida y rodando mis ojos, acercando mi rostro al suyo para plantar un casto beso sobre sus labios colocando mi mano sobre su mejilla. Suspire sobre sus labios y su respiración, embriagadora y hechizante, azotaba mi rostro mareándome y ocasionando que las ideas en mi mente se confundiera unas con otras y se formara una enorme nebulosa de frases sin sentido ni coherencia alguna, algo que se estaba volviendo más que común en mi últimamente.

Tomándome desprevenida por completo, sentí que mis pies se elevaban en el aire. Las manos de Edward estaban sosteniéndome por mi espalda y detrás de mis rodillas frente a su pecho, justo como si pesara unos cinco kilos en lugar de los cincuenta que estaba segura alcanzaba a pesar en realidad.

No me queje, no tenía caso, toda la familia Cullen tenía ese peculiar don de hacer que todo cumplieran lo que ellos quisieran y parecía que funcionaba con mayor fuerza sobre mí que sobre cualquier otra persona. Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho frunciendo mi ceño, para así dejar bien claro mi desacuerdo a Edward, quien lucía una enorme sonrisa torcida que me ocasionaba unas locas ganas de besarlo, cosa contra la que no me era nada fácil luchar ya que me hallaba en su fuerte pecho a algunos escasos centímetros de su exquisito rostro.

El ritmo de sus pasos seguía igual de acompasado que siempre y parecía que ni siquiera notaba los cincuenta kilos extra que cargaba, la sonrisa en su rostro parecía no querer desaparecer de ahí.

— Edward, ¿Crees que nos estén buscando? —pregunte después de un rato de silencio en el cual solo se oían nuestras respiraciones y sus pisadas rítmicas, durante el cual lo único que hice fue admirar cada uno de los detalles de su rostro exquisito.

— Claro que sí, mi cielo —dijo viéndome con ojos tan dulces como la miel —. De seguro Charlie está al mando de la expedición en nuestra búsqueda y Esme y Renée ya llamaron al FBI para que nos encuentren —bromeó, pero esa chispa que solía iluminar sus ojos cada vez que lo hacía jamás apareció en ellos.

— Sí, de seguro Renée ya cometió algunos homicidios por ahí —dije divertida al recordar las exageradas reacciones que solía tener mi madre.

Edward bufó con un toque de humor. — Claro, y Esme se encargó de que todo haya parecido tan solo un "accidente" para que así ambas pudiera seguir haciendo de las suyas con el pobre e inocente pueblo de Forks.

Ambos reímos ante nuestras ridículas ocurrencias.

— ¡Mira ahí hay algo! —exclame emocionada señalando al frente tratando de zafarme de los brazos de Edward, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que ambos rodáramos riendo entre el lodo y el pasto del suelo del bosque —. Ups —dije divertida al descubrir que mi ropa se hallaba llena de lodo.

Edward comenzó a limpiarse la cara, que estaba llena de lodo y pequeñas ramitas. Me acerque a él para ayudarle ya que antes de caer me había abrazado para evitar que me dañara con algo por el camino y por eso me hallaba relativamente limpia comparada con Edward. — Mierda —susurró bajo su aliento al notar que su camisa tenía un enorme rasgón por la parte de enfrente, se la sacó rápidamente por los hombros haciendo una mueca de dolor que no me pasó desapercibida.

— ¡Por Dios, Edward! —exclame histérica al ver que tenía un corte en su abdomen, del cual brotaba mucha sangre roja escarlata. Todo a mí alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas al respirar el aroma que esta despedía —. ¡Estas sangrando! No, no, no. No es posible ¡Hay que hacer algo! —grite como loca apenas entendiendo algo de lo que decía, tan solo sabía que, a mi parecer, Edward estaba a punto de desangrarse frente a mí y él actuaba como si nada sucediera.

— Calma, por favor, Bella —dijo Edward acariciando mi mejilla, no le podía ver bien el rostro, mis ojos se hallaban llenos de lágrimas —. No llores, mi amor. No es nada, tan solo tengo que vendarme y estaré bien, te lo aseguro —besó mi mejilla y mi coronilla con dulzura; no entendía cómo era posible que él fuera quien tuviera un corte gigante en su abdomen y yo fuera quien necesitara ser consolada, me sentí patética —. Además, estoy seguro de que ya estamos cerca de la salida —esbozó su sonrisa torcida, la que lo hacía parecer inverosímilmente guapo, y mi corazón se aceleró.

— Claro —dije prácticamente hipnotizada por él, una tonta sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Arrancó un pedazo de su camisa con destreza, una tira gruesa y perfecta, y la comenzó a enrollar a su alrededor como un experto —. Deja, yo te ayudo —dije con la voz temblorosa y tratando de no respirar por la nariz aunque la sangre no era tanta como pensé en mi ataque de histeria. Tome uno de los extremos de la improvisada venda y comencé a rodearle con ella, disfrutando de la sensación que me invadía cada vez que tocaba su fuerte pecho y marcadas abdominales; mi respiración se asemejaba a la hiperventilación cada vez más —. Listo —dije con una sonrisa, orgullosa de no haberme desmayado.

— Serías una preciosa enfermera —dijo Edward acercándome a él besando el hueco debajo de mi oído, reí tontamente para mi vergüenza y, cómo no, me sonroje fuertemente.

— Y tú un guapísimo paciente —dije con voz que, intentaba, ser seductora a su oído, sonreí tratando de imitar su perfecta sonrisa torcida. Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, con cuidado de no moverme muy rápido o brusco para no lastimarle, y suspire cerrando mis ojos; me hallaba más que cómoda ahí, pero sabía que debíamos de continuar caminando si queríamos encontrar la salida pronto y no me hallaba muy tranquila que digamos con esa herida de Edward, debía e ir al hospital lo más pronto posible.

Me levante de un salto, sorprendentemente no me resbale, y sonreí por mi hazaña, deberían de darme una medalla de oro. Voltee y Edward ya se hallaba a mi lado con su sonrisa, tomo mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y comenzamos a caminar entre los árboles y las siniestras sombras que estos proyectaban; parecía que era otra extremidad de Edward por la cercanía que mantenía con él ya que sentía como si algo fuera a salir de entre los altos helechos para devorarnos. Me reí internamente de mi misma, ya estaba dejando relucir el lado dramático que había heredado de mi madre.

Edward y yo no platicamos mucho durante el camino de regreso, básicamente porque yo me la pasaba concentrada en no tropezar con las piedras y el resbaladizo lodo que cubría todo el piso del lugar; él ocasionalmente comenzaba a cantar suavemente hermosas melodías con su voz de terciopelo, canciones que jamás había escuchado antes, las más hermosas que había escuchado en mi vida.

— Que hermosas canciones —dije, mirándole a los ojos, que era el único verde que en realidad me gustaba de todos los que se hallaban en el bosque. Recargue mi mejilla en su hombro, no sin un pequeño esfuerzo ya que apenas le alcanzaba, y seguí andando a su paso, un poco más rápido que el mío.

— ¿Te gustan? —asentí, sin poder creer posible que a alguien no le encantasen, rió encantado —. Yo mismo las escribí —dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa pintada en su rostro, haciéndolo lucir más hermoso que nunca.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunte incrédula, simplemente no creía posible que algún humano normal fuera capaz de escribir algo tan precioso.

— Claro —dijo mirándome a los ojos también, su rostro se suavizó —. Toco el piano, desde que era pequeño. Y, muchas de las canciones las inspiraste tú —tocó la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice, mis mejillas se sonrojaron automáticamente al escuchar su declaración, ¿Qué había escrito esas maravillosas canciones pensando en mí? No lo podía creer, simplemente me parecía algo fuera de lo posible, nadie podría haber escrito algo así de... perfecto pensando en mi, una patosa y normal chica que no tenía nada de especial.

— Gracias —susurre apenada, siendo apenas audible, pero aún así lleno de los sentimientos que tenía hacía él. Le abrace con ambos brazos hundiendo mi rostro en su fuerte pecho aún desnudo, sintiendo miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi alrededor que surgían desde su piel, al igual que mariposas en el estomago, aunque más bien parecían algo así como aguijonazos que causaban un extraño dolor que en realidad no me dañaba.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward separándose un poco de mí para poder ver mi rostro con más facilidad, el suyo era suave y dulce —. ¿Por qué tendrías _tú_ que agradecerme a _mí_? —sus ojos se veían más claros que nunca y también amorosos, brillaban como si fueran un par de luceros en una noche estrellada —. Tú eres quien ha iluminado mi vida, quien le dio sentido al estar aquí. ¡Sin ti nada tenía una razón! Tan solo vagaba, solitario, en un mundo que no entendía, el que me era total y completamente ajeno. Pero luego llegaste tú, un pequeño y adorable ángel que me robó el corazón sin siquiera darse cuenta; con tú modo de ser y cada uno de tus gestos, tan diferente a los de las otras y con ese modo de enojarte con tanta facilidad con cualquier cosa que hacía, tan solo para que me notaras... —sacudió la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, una diferente y que me gustaba incluso más que todas las anteriores juntas, algo que antes me parecía imposible —. Solo tú fuiste capaz de hacerme sentir así, jamás lo olvides, ¡Te amo con todo mí ser, mi corazón late tan solo por ti y por nadie más! —tomo mi mano entre una de las suyas y la colocó sobre su pecho, donde su corazón latía acompasadamente.

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas a punto de resbalar por mis mejillas, y no me importaba, nunca antes alguien me había dicho algo tan hermoso como lo que Edward me acababa de decir; ni siquiera podía ver su rostro bien pues todo se distorsionaba por la humedad en forma de gotas que, de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso, se habían desbordado de mis ojos. Extendí mis brazos hacía él y me rodeo cariñosamente, acariciando mis cabellos y besándolos de vez en cuando, haciendo que mi corazón pegara un brinco.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y plante un beso en sus labios dulces y embriagadores. — ¿Que yo hice todo eso? —dije incrédula, no podía creer que alguien pensara eso de mí, tan solo no cabía en mi cabezota —. Más bien parece que acabas de describir todo lo que yo siento por ti. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —espere a que asintiera, una sonrisa aún adornaba su rostro —. La verdad, mi primer pensamiento fue que no podía existir un ser más hermoso en todo el universo; pero luego, cuando al fin te pude conocer, simplemente pensé que eras el chico más fastidioso que podría haber conocido en la vida —reí un poco al ver su expresión confundida —. Sí, porque con tan solo unas miradas y algunas palabras, me habías enamorado sin yo poder hacer nada por evitarlo, y lo peor: ¡Que no sabía cómo hacer para que me notaras! Claro, éramos amigos, pero más bien era tan solo la simple mejor amiga de tu hermana. Pero no podía sacarte de mi mente, casi alucinaba contigo; porque eres único, especial, amoroso, perfecto, irremediablemente guapo y, por sobre todo lo demás, eres el chico más dulce que podría haber llegado a conocer, no importa lo que hallas hecho para ocultarlo en el pasado —acaricie su mejilla al decir esa última frase.

Rió musicalmente, encantado, y paso ambas manos por mi espalda para atraerme a su pecho, donde se estaba bastante cómoda. Deje un camino de besos en cada parte de su anatomía que era capaz de alcanzar, mojando todo por las lagrimas de mis ojos que aun no se secaban, y reía de vez en cuando también, nunca antes había sido tan dichosa como justo ahora.

Subí la mirada un poco, encontrándome con sus ojos esmeralda mirándome fijamente; me puse de puntillas y le hale un poco hacía abajo para poder alcanzar sus labios, de los cuales sentía una apremiante necesidad que era incapaz de ignorar, como si yo no quisiera comérmelo entero a besos. Sus labios, como siempre lo hacían, se deslizaron sobre los míos con fiereza pero con ese toque de dulzura que, siempre que estaba junto a él, adquiría para tratarme. Mis manos recorrían su fornido pecho una y otra vez, maravillándose por su perfección y experimentando esa familiar electricidad que me recorría cada vez que le tocaba, sus manos me tenían prácticamente pegada a su cuerpo, amoldándome a él.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, mi espalda chocó contra el rugoso tronco de un enorme árbol, sobresaltándome. Aunque eso no significó que le tuviera que dejar de besar; aproveche el soporte que me daba el árbol y le envolví entre mis piernas, el beso se puso más pasional; pase mis manos por su espalda y él comenzó a besar mi cuello en toda su extensión ocasionando que mi cabeza se fuera hacía atrás disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación. Un escalofrío de placer me recorrió enteramente. Mi cuerpo se hallaba perfectamente pegado al suyo, no había espacio alguno entre nosotros; su jadeante respiración, que tenía el más maravilloso de todos los aromas, impactaba de lleno en mi rostro. No lo pude resistir más y tome su rostro entre mis manos, atrayendo sus labios a los míos de nuevo.

Edward separó su rostro un poco del mío, con nuestras narices rozándose aún, mirándome con sus ojos verde esmeralda algo oscurecidos por el deseo, sentía como si vieran hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. — Te amo, Isabella —dijo a mi oído con voz más ronca que de costumbre, pero aún así sonando como la más maravillosa de las melodías que podrían existir, mientras besaba el hueco debajo de mi oído.

Solté algunas risitas histéricas muy cerca de su rostro, rozando sus labios varias veces. — Y yo te amo a ti, Eddie —le dije pasando mis manos por detrás de su nuca atrayendo sus labios a los míos de nuevo sintiendo una salvaje necesidad por estar junto a él. Inesperadamente, llegaron a mi mente una oscura y extraña nebulosa de imágenes, desconocidas pero a la vez tan cálidas que me parecía que ya las había experimentado; o algo así. Simplemente no lograba entenderlo del todo, tan solo sabía que era la mejor sensación de todas —. ¡Alto, espera! —Grite ocasionando que Edward se separara de mí, con la respiración jadeante al igual que yo —. Edward, esto no está bien.

Sus ojos me miraron confundidos, no iba a pensar claramente durante mucho tiempo si le tenía que seguir mirando en su perfección; con su cabello revuelto y sus labios hinchados, era demasiado tentador para mi propia salud mental. — ¿Qué pasa, amor? —dijo acercándose a mí de nuevo, con esa sonrisa ladina que solía usar para que hiciera todo lo que quisiera, como él lo sabía más que bien.

— Detente, por favor. Esto no está nada bien, Edward. Te amo, con toda mi alma, pero esta no es la manera correcta de hacer las cosas; y no es como yo lo quiero hacer —le dije alejándome un poco de él, pero aún así colocando mis manos sobre sus anchos hombros mientras le sonreía. Respire hondo varias veces, satisfecha de que aún seguía firme con mi resolución y no me había dejado llevar por la abrumadora perfección de mi novio. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó con el pensamiento de esa palabra, _novio_.

La sonrisa de su rostro persistió ahí, pero no el brillo de sus ojos. — Claro, está bien; te entiendo. Ahora ven, hay que irnos de aquí —dijo fingiendo que todo estaba bien, aunque por supuesto que no le llegue a creer su farsa, le conocía demasiado bien. Me dio la espalda y me indicó que subiera a ella, lo cual hice, no sin un poco de su ayuda.

— No es que no te quiera —susurre cerca de su oído, después de varios minutos en los que solo se hacían escuchar sus pisadas —. Es, tan solo... —suspire frustrada, no estaba muy acostumbrada a expresar mis sentimientos, algo que había heredado de mi padre —. No me siento lista para eso, Edward —murmure, oyéndome más sincera de lo que pretendía, alegrándome y sorprendiéndome por eso, coloque mi mentón sobre su hombro.

— Lo sé, Bella. No te preocupes por eso —la piel de sus mejillas estaba estirada así que deduje que estaba sonriendo. Le bese la mandíbula con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —grite, bajando de un salto de su espalda, al ver estacionado frente a nosotros, justo como lo habíamos dejado, el Volvo plateado de Edward. Corrí inevitablemente hacía él, abrazándolo como podía con ambos brazos.

Edward bufó, fingiendo estar disgustado. — Ahora resulta que te gusta más mi auto que yo —refunfuñó con una sonrisa, despeinando mis cabellos y abriendo la puerta del copiloto hacía mí, me sonroje por mi infantil actitud.

— Sabes que eso no es cierto —le mire a los ojos con cara de perrito. Se soltó a reír, al igual que yo.

— Vamos a casa, Bella —dijo, encendiendo el carro que con un suave gruñido volvió a la vida.

* * *

_**¡No me maten!**_ Se los suplicó, se que se mueren por hacerlo pero si lo hacen no sabran la continuacion de mi historia, ¡Ja! Son las mejores en todo el mundo si a estas alturas siguen leyendome, ya que yo tambien odio que tarden tanto en actualizar, pero por favor entiendanme:) Bien, me quebre la cabeza para darles este capi, pero al menos es largo, ¿No?, y le suplique a mi papi lindo todo el día para que me dejara usar la laptop, ¡Te amo, papi! Asi que gracias a el volvi. Me fui de vacaciones, ¡Uju! A USA y halla vi Eclipse la primera vez asi que no entendi mucho porque no ponen letritas-.- pero ya la vi de nuevo, y me encanta. Estoy totalmente enamorada de esa pelicula; a mi opinion la mejor de todas. Y ya no digo nada por si alguien no la ha visto aun:) Se que no me meresco esto despues de los años que me tarde en actualizar, pero es mi pequeña recompensa por hacer esto asi que, si no es mucho pedir, les ruego que dejen un...

**¡REVIEW!**

**missangiecullenb:***


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los perfectos y maravillosos personajes de esta historia me pertenece, no importa cuanto le llore y patalee a mi papi lindo porque me los regale de mi cumpleaños, ¡Ya merito mis XV! Por que aun asi no me los dara, lo conosco demasiado-.- Asi que tan solo juego con ellos un ratin sin que se de cuenta Stephenie Meyer ya que no quiero que me demande:)

Ah habido un malentendido, existe otra historia, de mas antiguedad, en la que unos fragmentos de esta son casi iguales. Les juro que yo no copie nada de esa historia, fue algo sin mala intencion e inconcientemente, asi que pido que no se enojen, me siento super apenada por eso, espero que me entiendan. Gracias:)

* * *

_**~Possibility~**_

"_Las sorpresas son siempre la mejor parte en el amor."_

_**...**_

**EmmettPOV**

Comencé a conducir lo más rápido que podía aplastando el pedal a fondo, escuchando como el motor rugía exageradamente en respuesta sin importarme en lo más mínimo; sentí que mi celular vibraba en uno de mis bolsillos y la molesta canción que tenía de tono para quien fuera que llamara, comenzó a sonar más fuerte de lo que me lo esperaba, así que comencé a buscarlo hasta que al fin lo logre encontrar.

Verifique el número y rodé los ojos, de seguro tan solo llamaba para molestar pues no tenía nada que hacer ya qua se había quedado sin sus tarjetas de crédito.

— ¿Y ahora que, Alice? **—**le escupí, no tenía tiempo para sus raros jueguitos que tan solo Jasper lograba entender, _debía_ de llegar lo más rápido posible a casa de Rosalie, no me podía distraer con nada, ese era mi objetivo principal.

— ¡Uy! Pero que humor te cargas, Emmy —dijo con su irritante vocecita aguda con un toque de humor nada disimulado, puse los ojos en blanco, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por ignorarle, algo que no me era muy sencillo —. Bien, Emmettcito, tengo algo muy importante que decirte —dijo, alargando interminablemente la u de muy, no evite soltar unas carcajadas, se oía ridícula cuando hablaba así.

— Okay, ¿Qué cosa, enana? —en mi voz se notaba claramente lo fastidiado que me encontraba, no me importó, estaba muy ocupado pensando en cosas que si importaban de verdad.

Soltó un bufido, disgustada. — Ya te dije que yo no soy enana, gigantón —me regañó con su vocecita, intentando sonar amenazadora —. Tan solo soy de un tamaño ligeramente más compacto de lo normal; y, además, tú eres de un tamaño extremadamente descomunal, así que no estás para hacer tus tontas comparaciones sin lógica alguna, mi querido —exclamó en su discurso presidencial del día, comencé a carcajearme al oírla, tenía que haber grabado eso. Se aclaró la garganta, como si fuera a decir algo de cuestión vida o muerte —. Como espero que sepas, hoy es tu aniversario con Rose —me dijo, esperando una respuesta.

— Si, ya lo sé, pequeña. Tú me ayudaste a escoger su regalo, por si no lo recuerdas —no evite poner los ojos en blanco una vez más, estaba cada vez más cerca de casa de Rosalie y al parecer Alice no tenía intenciones de apresurarse.

— Si, el mejor regalo de todo el mundo —su voz sonaba presumida, jactándose de su gran hazaña, algo que en realidad no era la gran cosa, o al menos no según yo, ya que se la pasaba todo el día comprando, hasta parecía que le pagaban por ello —. Y, como es un día tan especial y tu minúsculo cerebro tan poco útil no puede dar para más como lo comprobamos por tus calificaciones de Algebra, se me ha ocurrido una pequeña ideíta para sorprenderla totalmente —su voz arrogante y presumida me dijo que se hallaba más orgullosa de eso incluso que por su gran hallazgo del regalo perfecto en la joyería donde se puso a dar de saltos por toda la tienda, haciendo que la dependienta le mirara extrañada hasta que saco su tarjeta de crédito.

— Oh, claro, pero espero que no sea tan pequeña como tú —dije, sabiendo que explotaría en ese momento.

— Mira, Emmett Nicholas Swan—su voz sonó diferente al pronunciar mi nombre completo, el que odiaba, era fría, calculadora y amenazante, pase el nudo de mi garganta, el cual se había formado con rapidez, con algo de dificultad—. Deja de insultarme o ya verás cómo te ira cuando le diga a Rosalie que en realidad fuiste tú y no su pobre perrito quien tomo su estuche de maquillaje y asesinó vilmente sin piedad alguna todas sus pinturas mientras pintaba el libro para colorear pues no encontró los marcadores, los que estaban sobre la mesa—temblé internamente en cuanto me dijo eso, se suponía que nadie sabía de eso. Incluso me había encargado de manchar las patitas de Sam, el York Terrier de Rose, con su maquillaje.

— ¿¡Cómo es que sabes eso! ¡Respóndeme, Alice! —le grite, histérico. No entendía como era que lo sabía, no se lo había dicho a nadie, completamente a nadie.

— Calma, Emmy. Yo tengo mis métodos, yo los tengo, ¿capiche? —murmuró con voz misteriosa, me recordó a los tipos grandes y feos de la mafia —. Así que... ¿Quieres que te diga mi idea o no? Porque, la verdad, tengo algunas cosas mucho más interesantes por hacer junto a Jasper, como ir de compras, con su dinero por supuesto, y cosas así —dijo con aire distraído, comenzando a hablar hasta por los codos —. Anda, apresúrate a contestar, no es como si tuviéramos todo el día, Einstein —dijo con un tono de voz ahora ligero, como si no le importara mi respuesta aunque yo supiera que no era así, prefería aguantarme a que Rose se llevara una decepción si ella lo puede evitar.

— Ya, ya. Pero tranquilízate, a veces das miedo aunque seas enana —le dije burlón. Me la imagine dando zapatazos con esos taconzotes que la hacían lucir no _tan_ enana como lo era_._

— Emmett, estoy dispuesta a ignorar tu completamente infantil conducta solo porque Rose es mi mejor amiga, pero juro que si sigues así... —ni siquiera se molesto en continuar su amenaza, no era para nada necesario; trague pesado y con dificultad. Guarde silencio mientras esperaba a que Alice continuara —. Eso es, Emmettcito, ya nos vamos entendiendo; bien, lo que haremos es esto... —comenzó a contar todo lo que su diminuta cabecita había planeado con un acento que parecía más bien como de los mafiosos italianos, o los de las películas que veía Charlie y no entendía nada, de esas meras; cuando termino de explicármelo todo no podía creer que ella lo había planeado —. Así que, gigantón, ¡Apresúrate! No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, y, por lo que más quieras, _no lo arruines. _

Remarcó las últimas palabras con fuerza y después la línea comenzó a pitar, indicando que la línea había muerto después de que Alice colgara.

Respire hondo algunas veces cuando me encontré frente a la familiar puerta de la entrada, menos mal que ahora Renée me había obligado a vestir más elegante de lo normal, no sé por qué. Timbre una sola vez y alcance a oír algunos presurosos pasos bajar por las escaleras y después Rosalie, luciendo despampanante con un pequeño vestido de mangas hasta los codos cubierto por completo de brillantes lentejuelas; la sonrisa picara en su rostro era kilométrica, al igual que sus piernas.

— Hola, guapo —dijo en un murmullo, suave pero a la vez demasiado sexy, pasando sus manos por mi pecho y mirándome a los ojos. Le sonreí de lado mientras tomaba su cintura con mis manos, uniendo nuestras frentes.

— Hola, Barbie —musite siendo esto apenas entendible, junto a sus labios, uniéndolos con fuerza mientras sentía como sus manos comenzaban a pasear por mi pecho debajo de mi camisa. Sonreí contra sus labios y ceñí más su cintura a mí con una mano mientras con la otra recorría toda su espalda, la cual el vestido que usaba, y que yo ya adoraba, dejaba al descubierto. Me detuve ahí y tome su mano, encaminándola hacia el Jeep, si no lo hacía no creo que la sorpresa de Alice funcionara, para entonces ni siquiera nos hallaríamos en condiciones para asistir.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rose confundida, aunque seguía caminando a mi lado —. ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó de nuevo, cuando le ayudaba a subir al alto asiento del copiloto del Jeep. Le sonreí y cerré su puerta, rodee rápidamente el auto y me senté frente al volante, con la sonrisa aún pintada en mis labios.

— Oh, Rosie. Creo que esa es una pequeña sorpresa —dije mientras tomaba un pañuelo que muy convenientemente se hallaba ahí y lo colocaba sobre sus ojos para asegurarme de que no veía nada. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho en una actitud que quería mostrar enfado, pero la sonrisa de sus labios seguía ahí, luchando por salir y levantar las comisuras de sus carnosos labios. Conduje con mi velocidad habitual, muy por arriba del límite permitido, mientras escuchaba las pequeñas quejas de Rosalie de por qué tardábamos y tanto al igual que sus amenazas de quitarse la venda si no le decía que era lo que haría.

— Es una sorpresa, Rosie —le decía siempre, haciendo que se enojara aún más, viéndose adorable.

Me desvié de la carretera principal, pues íbamos a un lugar que se hallaba algo escondido, y el Jeep comenzó a dar grandes saltos por el camino en mal estado. La sonrisa de mi rostro se ensanchó al ver que Rose botaba en el asiento graciosamente. Me estacione después de andar por ahí algunos minutos, y di la vuelta al carro con rapidez para que Rosalie no se bajara por su impaciencia; aceptó mi ayuda a regañadientes.

Camine a paso lento, sin prisas, no quería que tropezara, y me dedique sobre todo a observarla. Ver como su rostro se transformaba con cada pequeña mueca que hacía y como torcía sus carnosos labios. — Emmett, de veras que no es fácil andar con estos tacones —señaló sus piernas, las que observe durante más tiempo del que era de verdad necesario —. ¡Deja de mirar mis piernas! —me regañó dándome un zape. Tan solo ella era capaz de saber esas cosas aún con los ojos vendados —. Así que, ¿Ya casi llegamos, Emmy? —prosiguió ahora con voz dulce y tierna.

— Claro que sí, mi Rosie —le dije, acercándola a si silla para que se pudiera sentar en ella —. Así que, ¿Lista para ver la sorpresa que te he preparado con tanto esfuerzo? —dije con voz que se parecía a la de los presentadores de televisión, se rió al notar eso.

— Oh, no lo sé, quizás estaría bien esperar un poco más... ¡Obvio que si, Emmett! —dijo exasperada, con su adorable sarcasmo.

Reí ante su actitud desesperada. — Okay, pero ya cálmate, gatita. Ahora cierra los ojos —dije tomando los extremos del pañuelo que cubría sus ojos y halándolos para quitárselo. Rápidamente me senté en la silla que se hallaba al otro lado de la mesa frente a ella, necesitaba ver su cara —. Y, ahora ¡Ábrelos!

La expresión en su hermoso rostro habría valido todo lo que sufrí y mucho más, con tal de verla así. Sus ojos brillaban mientras escrutaban nuestro alrededor. Nos hallábamos en la más alta torre de un pequeño palacio que estaba oculto entre la maleza que crecía en el bosque, las estrellas centellaban sobre nuestras cabezas y parecían tan cercanas que si alzábamos nuestras manos podríamos haberlas alcanzado sin mucho esfuerzo. La torre se hallaba iluminada por unos cientos de pequeñas velas aromáticas a nuestro alrededor, haciendo que todo tomara un toque fantasioso y misterioso haciendo que todo luciera adorable.

— Oh por Dios, Emmett, todo esto es hermoso, no lo puedo creer, ¡Es... ¡perfecto! —exclamó aún mirando a su alrededor, luego sus ojos, que relucían aún más que todas las estrellas que se encontraban en el cielo se posaron en mi, al igual que su sonrisa angelical, esa que solía esbozar tan solo cuando se encontraba de verdad feliz —. Muchas gracias, querido —dijo acariciando mi mano por sobre la mesa.

Le sonreí, resaltando mis hoyuelos, y bese con gentileza su mano, un pequeño sonrojo se poso sobre sus mejillas. — Es todo un placer, Rosalie —le conteste y le guiñe un ojo, ella me mando un beso y fingí atraparlo mientras lo guardaba en uno de mis bolsillos. Soltó unas risitas al ver mi clásica acción.

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de mí pero decidí ignorarlos, estaba muy concentrado en mi Rose como para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

— Muy buenas noches; yo soy Alice y seré su mesera durante esta noche —dijo la enana con todo un atuendo de mesera, algo elegante, y una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras inclinaba la cabeza un poco. Rosalie se mordía los labios para no soltarse en carcajadas al ver que le fruncí el ceño, confundido, no me había esperado que ella estaría ahí, aunque debería de haberlo supuesto, claro, se trataba de Alice, con ella te tienes que esperar lo inesperado —. ¿Tiene algún problema, señor? —se dirigió a mí con voz formal y alzó una de sus finas cejas, esta vez fui yo quien se aguantó las risas.

— No, no pasa nada.

— De acuerdo, entonces, ¿Qué se les gustaría para beber? —preguntó sacando una pequeña libreta de uno de sus bolsillos, al igual que una pluma y nos miró alternativamente, esperando por la orden.

— Una botella de vino tinto estaría bien, si no es mucho pedir —dijo Rose siguiéndole el juego a la pixie, sonrió como respuesta.

— Será un placer, ya vuelvo con él —contestó asintiendo con la cabeza al tiempo que escribía algo en la libreta. Sacó un par de menús de debajo de su brazo y los dejó frente a cada uno de nosotros, y desapareciéndose entre las sombras de los rincones más alejados, donde la luz de las velas no alcanzaba a alumbrar, nos dejó solos.

Rose comenzó a reír en cuanto desapareció de nuestra vista. — ¿Alice? —exclamó, sorprendida, viéndome con sus ojos azules más grandes de lo normal —. ¿Por qué Alice esta aquí como nuestra mesera? —estaba demasiado divertida ante la situación y yo seguía aún más que confundido.

— Ni idea. Pero seguro quiere asegurarse de que todo salga bien... O quizás tan solo quiere andar espiando lo que hacemos; ya sabes, lo que suele hacer cuando no está de compras —le reste importancia con un movimiento de mi mano, aunque en realidad le estaba agradecido, así me podía asegurar de que todo estaría perfecto gracias a su ayuda. Aunque resultaba algo extraño, bueno, bastante. Rió ante mi último comentario mientras asentía, eso era algo que Alice solía hacer a cada rato.

A los minutos después, en los que charlamos de cualquier cosa banal mirando las cartas tratando de elegir lo que comeríamos, llegó Alice con una botella de vino, que descorchó, y nos lo sirvió en un par de copas que se hallaban previamente colocadas sobre nuestra mesa. — Bien, ¿Se encuentran ya listos para ordenar su comida? —preguntó educadamente y con una pequeña sonrisa, tenía en sus diminutas manos de nuevo la libreta y pluma, lista para apuntar nuestras ordenes.

— Sí —dijo Rose con voz segura mientras la miraba. Bajó la vista de nuevo a la carta para encontrar su elección —. A mí me gustaría un... —ni siquiera escuche su orden, en ese momento recordé que, en realidad, no tenía ni idea de que era lo que ordenaría. Estuve muy entretenido mirando un extraño dibujito que tenía en una de las esquinas el menú y no recordé que Alice vendría en cualquier minuto a pedir nuestra orden. Baje la cabeza hacía la carta y recorrí con rapidez todas las cosas que había. ¡Mierda! Había demasiadas opciones, y no tenía ni idea de que es lo que haría.

— ¿Emmett? —dijo Rose mirándome preocupada, me sonrió un poco cuando levante la vista hacía sus ojos —. Osito, ¿Qué es lo que pedirás? —me preguntó, aún sonriendo. Mire de reojo a Alice, que reía por el sobrenombre que empleaba para llamarme Rose, pero no me importó; como si los que usaba para Jasper no fueran incluso más ridículos.

— Ehhh... —mire el menú una vez más —. Esto estará bien —murmure bajo mi respiración. Le dije algo que me sonaba como si fuera un steak, necesitaba algo de carne, Renée quería que nos volviéramos todos vegetarianos ya que ella estaba experimentando con eso y no soportaba la tentación de la carne, aún no entendía por qué insistía en seguir en ese régimen de alimentos si no lo podía seguir sin caer en la tentación.

Rosalie me miró a los ojos durante un largo rato, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo fue, me perdí tanto en sus ojos tan profundos como el mismísimo océano que nada tenía sentido además de ellos. — Bien, Emmett, ¿Por qué has organizado esta hermosa cena? —me preguntó, dejándome libre de su hechizo y levantando una de sus perfectas cejas. Levantó una de las comisuras de sus carnosos labios en una media sonrisa y continúo mirándome, a la espera de que yo dijera algo.

Sacudí la cabeza un poco, Rosalie era, simplemente, deslumbrante. — ¿No lo sabes aún, Rosie? —le pregunte, fingiendo estar herido ante eso, hice un puchero, ese que mama decía que era adorable e irresistible, haciendo que riera fuerte.

— No, Emmy, no lo sé. Y por supuesto que no me importa, es un detalle de lo más hermoso, pero... —dejó la frase inconclusa con un leve encogimiento de sus hombros.

Comencé a reír. — Hay mi Rosie, no es posible que aún no lo sepas; pero tendrás que esperar hasta que la cena se termine por qué no dejare escapar ninguna pista de lo que es, nada saldrá por mis labios, se encuentran sellados —dibuje un candado sobre ellos y tire la imaginaria llave lejos, donde Rose no la podría alcanzar. Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y le sonreí divertido al ver su expresión confundida por mi infantil comportamiento.

Suspiró, exasperada y rindiéndose, mientras también cruzaba sus brazos. Nos comenzamos a mirar en silencio, un juego que solíamos hacer, para ver quién era el que apartaba la mirada primero. Y claro que Rose solía ganar; bien, ella siempre ganaba, pero no por eso me rendía, algún día la podría vencer y sabía que ese día cada vez se encontraba más cerca, sabía que lo lograría hacer. Una sonrisa picara se formó en su rostro, y comencé a desconcentrarme, ¡No era justo! Hacía trampa, no estaba jugando para nada limpio, aunque eso sí que me lo veía venir, de alguna forma tenía que haberle hecho para ganarme siempre.

La cena llegó pocos minutos después de que me di por vencido, como siempre ocurría. No era una sorpresa ni mucho menos, pero aún no lo lograba superar, alguna vez le ganaría... aunque no sería hoy, al parecer.

— Disfruten de su cena —dijo Alice retirándose con una sonrisa, se fue dando saltitos alegres por todo el camino.

Rose se rió inconteniblemente al ver mi plato. Y yo también lo habría hecho si no hubiera estado en el shock que me entró, oh, y si no hubiera sido mío.

Era todo prácticamente, iugh, vegetales; y en una esquina se encontraba un pedazo de carne, que al menos lucía bastante apetitoso. Le mire fulminante, no era divertido, para nada divertido ¡Ni que fuera un conejo para comer esa... cosa! Qué asco, por Dios, prefería vomitar antes de comerme eso. Enchueque la boca y, a regañadientes, comencé a comer.

Conversamos un rato, y claro, el tema de conversación principal era mi nefasto plato, aún no podía creer que había ordenado eso; definitivamente la próxima vez si leería el menú, no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso más de una sola vez en toda mi vida.

— Emmettcito **—**canturreó Rose tomándome de la mano después de haber terminado nuestras cena. Mientras nos dirigíamos al final de la terraza en la que nos encontrábamos, decorado con macetas de extravagantes flores aromáticas y nos apoyamos en la reja de intrincados y extraños diseños —. ¿Ahora si ya es luego? —me preguntó batiendo sus espesas pestañas de forma coqueta. Pasó sus manos por mi nuca y se acercó a mí.

Fingí meditarlo durante unos segundos. — Creo que ya se le puede considerar como después —tome su pequeña cintura pegándola a mí, sintiendo cada una de sus perfectas curvas contra mí.

Juntó sus labios a los míos, moviéndolos con lentitud mientras acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza; se sentía tan bien estar junto a ella, era natural, casi como si fuéramos dos partes de uno solo, y así encajábamos con perfección. Sus labios, suaves, dulces y adictivos, se movían contra los míos como si se hallaran en una danza que tan solo ellos conocían. Suspiró en mi boca, embriagándome con su dulce aroma.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire pero mantuve nuestras frentes unidas mientras miraba a los ojos a Rose. Sus hermosos orbes del color del cielo estrellado me miraban con un brillo especial simulando a un par de luceros.

— ¡Hey! Dime por qué hiciste esta cena, no creas que me distraerás —dijo haciendo su adorable puchero y cruzando sus brazos.

Reí muy divertido. — Okay, tranquila, Barbie. Cierra tus ojitos bonitos —le dije con un tonto tono, rió un poco y me obedeció —. ¡Muy bien! Ahora extiende tus manos —las pasó frente a ella y yo, al acariciarlas, deposite la pequeña caja, forrada en papel plateado con morado, obra de Alice, mientras le decía que abriera los ojos de nuevo —. Esta es la razón por la que vinimos aquí hoy —le dije señalando la cajita.

— ¡OsitoPooh! Me encanta mi regalo —exclamó Rose al abrir la pequeña caja que yacía en sus manos y que yo le había obsequiado hacía unos segundos; sus grandes ojos azules brillaban y en sus labios se comenzaba a asomar una preciosa sonrisa. De pronto saltó envolviendo mi cuello con sus brazos y mi cintura con sus piernas, me dio un corto beso en los labios —. De verdad me encanta mi obsequio, Emmett —dijo sonriendo; comencé a dar vueltas en mi lugar, abrazándola con fuerza —. No me podrías haber dado algo mejor que esto, gracias, lindo —colocó sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro, mirándome a los ojos y con una sonrisa picara que amaba, acerco su rostro más al mío, besándome fieramente.

Apreté mas su delgada cintura a mí, disfrutando del característico sabor de sus labios. — Feliz aniversario, mi Rosie linda —dije besando su mandíbula. Pare de pronto, haciendo que su perfecto rostro se descompusiera en una adorable mueca de confusión —. ¿Y dónde está el regalo para Emmy? Yo también quiero un regalo —hice un puchero frunciendo el ceño, yo también quería que me consintieran.

Su musical risa, parecida al repique de las campanillas de cristal, no tardó en inundar el lugar. — Claro que tú también tienes un regalo de aniversario, pequeño —dijo sonriendo. Pasó una de sus manos por detrás de su espalda y sacó algo, era una caja, no muy grande, envuelta delicadamente en un brillante papel azul —. Anda, abre tu regalo —me instó con una gran sonrisa, parecía una niña en Navidad antes de abrir sus regalos.

Al quitar el elegante empaque, me encontré con un reloj negro muy elegante que, la verdad, me gustó mucho. — Hey, gracias —le dije abrazándola por la cintura de nuevo. Plante un sonoro beso en su mejilla —. Ahora ya no te tendré que preguntar la hora todo el día —le dije divertido al recordar que hacía algunas semanas había jurado que me regalaría un reloj después de preguntarle unas cinco veces seguidas la hora. Ella también rió al recordar eso.

— Te amo, mi Rosie linda —le dije, besando sus mejillas y las comisuras de sus labios.

— Y yo te amo muchísimo, mi amor —dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus dos manos y mirándome a los ojos, para después juntar nuestros labios. El celular de Rose comenzó a sonar, interrumpiéndonos —. ¿Bella? —dijo sorprendida después de unos segundos de shock.

**RenéePOV**

El tictac del reloj de la pared parecía ir más lento a cada minuto que pasaba, no importaba cuantas veces le mirara por que este seguía en la misma posición, torturándome con el lento pasar del tiempo; jamás antes había deseado tanto como ahora que existiera un botón de avance rápido en la vida, para así poder saltarse las partes desagradables y desesperantes, como justo ahora. Coloque mi cabeza sobre uno de los cojines del sillón, descargando en la toda mi furia y desesperación con un grito que se escucho ahogado por él pero que incluso así lastimo un poco mis tímpanos. Unos rápidos pasos se escucharon bajar por las escaleras ocasionando un gran escándalo. Decidí ignorarlo, nada importaba ahora en esta vida, nada tendría sentido de ahora en adelante para mí.

— Mamá —exclamó Emmett alarmado sentándose a mi lado ocasionando que el sillón se hundiera un poco bajo su peso, me sacudió los hombros haciendo que me levantara aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

Le mire, desganada, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que sus adorables hoyuelos resaltaran, pero en sus ojos tenía un rastro de preocupación que los oscurecía. Torcí la boca sin entender la razón por la cual sonreía, ya no reconocía ni siquiera lo que era la felicidad. — ¿Qué sucede, mi pequeño? —dije mirándolo confundida frunciendo mi ceño, era ajena a su alegría.

Sonrió más y me acerco a su costado, tuve que luchar contra las ganas de sonreír pues su enorme sonrisa era demasiado contagiosa como lo había demostrado desde bebé. Le mire con el rostro impasible mientras tomaba mis dos manos entre las suyas. — Han encontrado a Bella —dijo con voz contenida, pero no lograba procesar sus palabras; mi cerebro trabajaba más lento de lo normal.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó más rápidamente que mi mente, una sonrisa se extendió involuntariamente por mis labios y mis ojos se iluminaron.

— ¡¿De verdad? —chille, levantándome de mi lugar y comenzando a saltar por toda la sala con una enorme sonrisa. Las carcajadas de Emmett no se hicieron esperar demasiado —. ¡Alto! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no está en casa ya? ¿Esta lastimada? ¡¿Por qué no contestas a mis preguntas? —le demande tomándolo por los hombros, sabía que no dejaba espacio alguno entre mis interrogantes para que el me lograra contestar, pero lo único que me importaba era que ahora Bella estaba bien, estaba a salvo. Y que aun no la había visto.

— Tranquila, mama —dijo bajando mis brazos de sus hombros, con los cuales hacia toda la presión que podía, con tanta facilidad como si fuera alguna pelusa que se trata de sacudir de un traje —. Ella está bien, se encuentra perfectamente. Está en el hospital con Carlisle, Edward se lastimo mientras estaban perdidos y lo está acompañando, no se quiso separar de él; son novios, ya sabes... —se encogió de hombros como si eso lo explicara todo. Pero yo no me conformaría con eso, claro que no lo haría, yo tenía que verla, comprobar con mis propios ojos que ella estaba bien y fuera de todo peligro; era mi propio hijo, debería de conocerme mejor.

Coloque mis manos en mi cintura mirándole fijamente, era la pose que siempre ponía cada vez que le regañaba. Calló de pronto y me miró, inseguro. — Cariño —le dije con voz dulce mientras acariciaba su mejilla. No pase por alto que se encontraba casi temblando —, si no me llevas ahora mismo al hospital, te tendrás que quedar sin tu muy amado Wii durante todo un mes, me dejarías sin opción alguna —le amenace, sabiendo que con eso haría todo lo que yo quisiera; mi carro se había quedado, obviamente, en Phoenix y no había nadie más ahí que me llevara, y no me dejaría manejar su monstruosidad de Jeep, lo amaba casi más que a la mismísima Rosalie, su novia, quien de verdad era la personificación misma de la hermosura y un encanto de chica.

— Claro que te llevare, mamá; ¿Me crees capaz de dejarte aquí mientras mi hermanita se encuentra lejos y tú no la has visto en días? —me preguntó con su inocente carita y voz dulce, fingiendo que se sentía herido, necesitaba unas urgentes clases de actuación.

— No, mi pequeño —le dije simulando que esa idea me parecía un horror —. Es que, ya sabes, en algunas ocasiones hay que utilizar la fuerza... —le dije, terminando farfullando al final por la cosas sin sentido que decía, así que mejor decidí ponerme en camino hacia la entrada. Emmett me comenzó a seguir pero se me adelantó un poco para abrirme la puerta, como el caballero que yo había educado tan bien.

Pase todo el viaje camino al hospital dando saltos en mi asiento y moviendo mis manos en mi regazo nerviosa, aunque en realidad no se hallara tan lejano, todo en Forks estaba muy cerca por su diminuto tamaño, y la sensación aumentaba gracias a su asfixiante color verde, es que, ¡Todo era de color verde! Parecía un planeta de marcianos o algo así, incluso podía jurar que mi piel se veía algo verde aquí; o sí, y también me hacía comenzar a alucinar con cosas como esa, por si fuera poco.

— Ya llegamos, mamá —dijo Emmett abriéndome la puerta.

Salí disparada y entre por la puerta principal lo más rápido que pude. Pregunte a la linda recepcionista por donde se encontraba el doctor Cullen, y jure que una sonrisa soñadora se extendía en su rostro en cuanto le nombre, y no le culpaba. Aún no podía creer lo guapo que era, debería de haber sido actor en vez de doctor, pero, como había oído, amaba su trabajo y se entregaba por completo a él.

Entre en la habitación que me habían indicado, y casi chocó contra Carlisle, que me miró divertido. Murmure un rápido saludo cuando me tope con un par de ojos chocolates, inconfundibles, que me miraban con nerviosismo.

Mi ceño se frunció y me acerque a ella con pasos lentos, apenas y me fije en Edward, el apuesto "al-fin-novio" de Bella que la miraba con gesto enamorado, un amago de sonrisa se comenzó a formar pero luche contra este como pude, debía de mostrarme firme, sí, muy firme.

— Isabella —pronuncie su nombre completo con lentitud deliberada, se puso blanca como la cal y sus ojos se abrieron por el miedo —. ¿¡Cómo es posible que me hayas tenido tan preocupada durante tanto tiempo! ¿Sabes el ataque de histeria que estuvo a punto de darme? ¿Y como machacaste mis nervios? ¡No! ¡Yo no te importe! Claro, tan solo soy tu madre que te ama con locura, pero eso no te interesa —le dije, bueno, más bien le grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras daba de zapatazos; pero me comencé a derrumbar, o al menos lo actué, ese tiempo con Alice sí que me había servido. Oculte la sonrisa en mis labios mientras me abrazaba y solté otro sollozo.

* * *

_**¡Renée, eres mala!**_ Y me encantas:) Hehehe, asi como todas ustedes mis hermosas lectoras, ¡Las amo! De verdad si siguen leyendo son mis mayores heroinas de todo el mundo, porque ni yo aguanto cuando alguien te hace esperar demasiado tiempo y, tengo que advertirles ya, esta historia me parece que esta llegando a su fin:( Si, llorare, pero ya comence con otra, como algunas ya se dieron cuenta, se llama L O V E,, y de verdad me encanta la trama que va cojiendo:) Y me despido chicas por que mi sis fea llego de sus vacasiones y la goa molestarr

**¡REVIEW!**

**missangiecullenb:***


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan y que tenga el mas remoto sentido, adivinen. Exacto, no me pertenece. Duh, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, creadora de Twilight y sus personajes; si Edward también para mi tristeza, y lo peor es que no lo presta, no le enseñaron a compartir a la nena. La historia, medio cucu yo creo, es de mi invención inventada, oh yeah muthafuckas.

Vivita y medio sepultada entre cerros de tareas, libros, notas y demases similares, por lo que se entiende que me hallo en medio de los exámenes parciales de mi segundo semestre como preparatoriana. Wow, ha pasado demasiado. Y se que me odian, no me quieren hablar en la vida, peeero si hacen eso no podrán saber el final. SI, el final como leyeron. READ, BITCHES

* * *

_**~Possibility~**_

_"Amar, contrario a lo que otros dicen, es más fácil que respirar."_

…

**BellaPOV**

Había pasado ya casi una semana desde que Edward y yo habíamos vuelto a casa, y éramos más felices que nunca.

Sí, por supuesto que tuvimos que pasar por una ronda de preguntas y tortura sin fin de parte de nuestras madres, ambas se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacernos sufrir lo más posible estaba segura de eso, y además ambos estábamos resignados a un "arresto domiciliario" como habían decidido llamarle Renée y Esme a nuestro castigo; no por habernos perdido durante bastante tiempo, sino por escapar de ellas. Nadie las entendía; un momento casi se mueren porque no te encontraban y al otro la cosa que más desean en el mundo es asesinarte.

Y ¿cuando se supone que ves a Edward?, se deben de estar preguntado. Pues, resulta ser que como Renée tuvo que volver a Florida y Charlie jamás esta en casa, mi arresto tiene lugar en la casa-mansión de mis queridos Cullen; donde, con ayuda de Alice por supuesto a quien adoro con toda mi alma, nos vemos a escondidas mientras mis queridos suegritos se hallaban fuera. Todo el tiempo estábamos juntos y, aunque eso hubiera sido algo que me molestaría bastante en el pasado, siempre estoy más que feliz a su lado.

Ew, parezco una adolescente enamorada. Oh, esperen; lo soy y estoy orgullosa de eso, aunque odio las cursilerías, simplemente no son mi tipo.

— ¿Bella? Planeta tierra llamando a Bella, responde Bella —dijo una voz a mi oído, al mismo tiempo que algo agradablemente frío me daba golpecitos en la frente para que pusiera atención.

— ¿Qué? ¿Uh? Oh, si, lo siento Edward —sonreí y le di un casto beso en los labios, borrando la mueca de diversión que tenía cuando me aleje de él. Sonreí al ver la tierna carita que ponía —. No, Edward, no más besos hasta que terminemos la tarea de Trigonometría, ese era el trato —le dije tocando su nariz, perfecta como todo él, con uno de mis dedos.

Bufó indignado. —Hey, que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso; además, ya termine mi tarea y, por si eso fuera poco, soy un prodigio en las matemáticas, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera y cuando yo quiera —me tomo de la cintura y me acercó a él, mordiendo mis labios y mirándome con esa maldita mirada suya que él sabía me volvía loca, tentándome. Maldito pecado andante tentador.

—Tú serás un genio y todo lo que quieras, pero yo soy la peor en mate, y necesito que me ayudes o jamás terminare el trabajo y llegara Esme y tendremos que estar separados hasta el final de nuestra condena de nuevo —_o hasta que se vuelvan a ir ella y Carlisle_, agregue en mi mente, pero eso solamente le quitaría el tono dramático a mi actuación.

—Pero amor, tú no te debes de preocupar por tus calificaciones y todas esas cosas académicas. Yo seré un gran empresario y tú de lo único que tendrás que preocuparte es de cuidar a nuestros perfectos hijos; Rubén, Emma y Fabián **(1)** —dejó un corto beso en mi coronilla y rió, feliz, encantado y hermoso. Rodé los ojos.

—Ahora resulta que yo seré una simple ama de casa mientras tú te vas feliz de la vida viajando por todos lados siendo un gran empresario con un exitoso trabajo y un salario hasta los cielos, ¿Cierto? Pues no, no lo creo, cariño. Además, ¿Quién dijo que planeo casarme contigo? —exclame colocando mis manos en mi cintura y alejándome un poco de él para lograr verle mejor. El color huyó de su rostro y quedo tan pálido como la cal —. ¿Qué pasa, Eddie? —acaricie su rostro con una de sus manos y coloque mis labios sobre los suyos suavemente, pero no conseguí reacción alguna. Me comenzaba a asustar yo también.

Pasó un nudo que tenia en su garganta y me miró con rostro indescifrable, pero sus ojos lo delataban. —Bella, ¿De verdad no quieres casarte conmigo?

Fue ahora mi turno de ponerme más pálida que un fantasma.

¿Qué si quería casarme con él? No había pensado nunca en eso; éramos demasiado jóvenes, ingenuos e inmaduros, además de que no llevábamos ni un maldito mes juntos, de verdad _juntos_, ¡Claro que no había pensado en eso! Además el indice de éxito de un matrimonio estaba por los suelos actualmente, y al contrario el divorcio parecía ser la última moda impuesta; una pareja, por más estable y unida que sea, después del matrimonio tenía pocas probabilidades de durar más de algunos años más juntos, lo que estaba estadísticamente comprobado ya que después del casamiento, lo más común era que se perdiera la chispa y deseo entre la pareja y la relación se termine. Dios, parezco mi madre, de verdad debo de dejar de leer los libros que me recomienda.

Mire a Edward a los ojos, como amaba sus ojos. Eran tan profundos, tan misteriosos y cautivadores, eran cálidos y amorosos, eran tan él. Pero justo ahora su brillo estaba perdido y se teñía de preocupación y nerviosismo, y como sería así no, si me acababa de preguntar si me gustaría casarme con él; y aquí estaba yo delirando sobre sabrá Dios que en lugar de contestarle. Oh, cierto, debía de contestarle. Estúpida Bella.

El punto era, ¿Cómo explicarle lo que sentía sin hacerle sentir mal a él? No era que no lo amara, por supuesto que no, sino que se me había sido inculcado desde pequeña un ridículo pavor al matrimonio de parte de Renée, quien no hacía nada más que lamentarse de su embarazo adolescente del que había resultado yo, muchas gracias. —Edward, no es que no quiera casarme contigo —mi voz se escuchaba tan diferente a como me sentía, como si estuviera de verdad segura y decidida de lo que hablaba cuando no tenía ni la más mínima idea —. Me encantaría pasar toda la vida junto a ti, una eternidad si fuera posible. Pero… No estoy lista; y creo que tu tampoco, es una responsabilidad demasiado grande. Somos muy jóvenes, demasiado, y llevamos tan poco tiempo juntos; deberíamos de esperar a conocernos un poco mejor y ver como evoluciona nuestra relación, pues ya conoces como terminaron Charlie y Renée por precipitarse y el número de divorcios es demasiado alto y no quiero terminar odiándote de por vida y…

No logre continuar con mi desesperada lista de razones por la cual no era una buena idea casarnos, no aún. Un perfecto par de labios tan suaves como el terciopelo aprisionaron los míos, sellando las palabras dentro de mí, encajonándolas en lo más profundo de mi cabeza y ocasionando que mi mente se nublara, oh sorpresa. Nuestros labios se movían lento, acompasados y como si fueran uno mismo, así como lo habían echo desde el principio, quemando todo dentro de mí y dejando lugar para nada más que para Edward y yo, juntos, y así era como debía de ser.

Una de sus manos me aprisionaba contra él, sin dejar espacio para separarme de su cuerpo, haciendo que cada una de mis curvas se ajustara a él, y la otra recorría mi costado, acariciando todo a mi paso e incendiándolo. Pase mis manos por debajo de su camisa, sintiendo sus marcados músculos con mis palmas que enviaban escalofríos por todo mi ser; no entendía como podía merecer a un ser tan perfecto como él. Edward movió sus labios a mi cuello, besando, mordiendo y lamiendo todo a su paso; tome eso como una oportunidad para sacarle la camisa por la cabeza y tomar algo de oxígeno. Malditas necesidades humanas.

Sus labios bajaban cada vez más y más, hasta que llegaron a mi escote. Alzó entonces los ojos, mirándome, probándome. —Bella… —murmuró, tratando de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien —. Se que no estas lista, lo siento… —comenzó a disculparse, alejándose de mi y cabizbajo. Mis palmas ardieron al dejar de sentir su tacto —. Perdóname, es que… Te amo, se que no estas lista y no te merezco pero…

No le deje continuar y atrape sus labios con los míos, silenciándolo, detestando el espacio que había formado entre nosotros. Aleje nuestros rostros para mirarlo a los ojos. —Estoy lista, Edward; te amo, eres lo mejor de mi vida, y se que eres _tú _con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días. Estoy lista —su rostro dio paso a una sonrisa y me miró con curiosidad. Sonreí y asentí, dándole a entender que era de verdad en serio, y que no había motivo por el cual posponer más lo que terminaría siendo inevitable. Lo deseaba, él y yo, ¿Por qué detenernos ahora que todo era tan maravilloso? —Soy tuya —y al pronunciar estas palabras, sus labios formaron la más hermosa y presuntuosa sonrisa que había visto jamás.

Tomó mi mano y la atrajo a su rostro, depositó un corto beso sobre ella y subió por toda la extensión de mi brazo, ocasionando mi sonrojo. —Te amo —musitó contra mis labios —. Eres mi vida ahora —y selló esas palabras con el más dulce de los besos que había recibido hasta entonces —. Y eres mía, para siempre —mordió mi labio inferior con violencia pero cuidado, y aferró sus manos en mi trasero, alzándome para que nos fuera más fácil a ambos saciar nuestra necesidad de los labios del otro. Recorrí su fuerte espalda en toda su extensión y afiance mis manos en su cuello, aruñandolo y tomando un puñado de su cabello.

Pasó una de sus manos por mi vientre, donde dejó un rastro ardiente, y comenzó a subir la blusa celeste que usaba con lentitud, indeciso. Tome el borde de esta y la pase por sobre mi cabeza lentamente, revelando el sostén de encaje negro que Alice me había obligado usar y, de nuevo, bendita seas duendecilla. Los ojos de mi novio —que bien se oye eso— se oscurecieron con el deseo, y me tomó de la espalda desnuda y me acercó a si; sus manos eran heladas e hirvientes al mismo tiempo, dejando un rastro de piel enchinada por donde sea que tocaran.

Tome su rostro y lo separe de mis labios, e hice que bajara por mi cuello, donde su lengua se dedicó a besar cada superficie que encontraba a su paso, hasta que llegó a mi escote donde succionó y besó con pasión y desenfreno, volviéndome loca.

Pase mis manos por su espalda, maravillándome con lo fuerte que era, y pegándome más a su cuerpo ardiendo. Era tan, oh malditamente glorioso estar junto a él así, sin preocupaciones, solo disfrutando de nosotros hasta la última gota.

—Eres hermosa, Isabella —confesó a mi oído una vez que me hubiera librado de la molestia de mis jeans, y que los suyos iban en camino a ser olvidados. Daba gracias a Dios porque la cama de Edward fuera tan grande y mullida, tan cómoda, ya que hubiera dado al suelo por las sensaciones que causó en mi escuchar su voz ronca y áspera por el deseo a mi oído. Era lo más endemoniadamente sensual que había escuchado.

Sentí una inusual urgencia por sus labios, por lo que estrelle nuestras bocas mientras él acariciaba uno de mis senos con su mano, con dulzura. Y es que no tenía ni la más puta idea de lo _genial _que eso se sentía. Encaje mis uñas en su espalda, y arquee mi espalda dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, una buena idea ya que le dio mas espacio a Edward para jugar un poco con ciertas amigas que, no debo mentir, me hicieron sentir celosa ya que recibían más atención que yo. Es decir, ¿Quién, además de mi, ha sentido eso? Debo de estar mal de la cabeza.

Sus abdominales eran tan marcados, que no evitaba el pasear mis manos por sobre ellos una y otra vez, trazándolos y formando líneas imaginarias mientras mordía su mandíbula y su cuello, lamiendo su piel y deleitándome incluso con su sabor. Por que sí, señor perfección incluso _sabía _bien. Pueden llamarme suertudota, niñas.

Las ropas fueron desapareciendo lentamente, sin prisas ni violencia; tan solo disfrutando del momento, el que había sido más perfecto de lo que jamás soñé. No había sido romántico, ni planeado ni mucho menos, pero eso tan solo hacia que me gustara cada vez más; tan solo nos habíamos dejado llevar por nuestros sentimientos.

Y, tengo que decirlo, me sentía como si fuera de gelatina y estuviera en el noveno maldito cielo.

—Whoa —musite sin aliento, mi pecho se movía al ritmo de mi respiración acelerada y superficial, mientras estaba recostada en las mullidas sabanas revueltas.

— ¿De verdad eras virgen? Por que, si me permites decirlo, eres como una diosa —su respiración era agitada e irregular, y su cabello estaba tan despeinado que parecía más bien un afro. Me carcajee ante su ridícula afirmación y, como no, me puse colorada.

—Sí, tonto —me coloque sobre su pecho y le abrace con fuerzas, amoldándome a el. No evite sentir un cosquilleo sobre mi estomago; ese era, suponía, el modo de Edward de decir que le había gustado. Y no lo podía negar, no hallaba la hora para repetirlo.

—Tenía que comprobarlo, amor; pero debía suponerlo, eres demasiado sexy para tu propio bien —mordió mi oreja mientras lo decía, y yo reí tontamente. No deseaba volver a la etapa de adolescente risueña que encuentra todo divertido; ew, no.

Edward tomó la sabana que nos cubría y nos arropó mejor; comenzó a tararear una de esas preciosas canciones que solía tocar en el piano y mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar sin lograr evitarlo, cansadísima después de nuestro riguroso ejercicio.

— ¿Y qué si Esme o Carlisle llegan?

Edward rió quedito, tratando de no moverme. —Nada. Ellos no llegaran, se fueron a una convención en Port Angeles y pasaran la noche allá, y Charlie cree que estas con Alice en una divertida pijamada; no hay ningún problema —aunque mi voz había sido un murmullo apenas audible, claramente entendió lo que me preocupaba y calmó mis preocupaciones, que no eran tan preocupantes al estar entre sus brazos.

—Oh —solo atine a decir.

Mis ojos se cerraron de nuevo por más que los forzara a que permanecieran abiertos. —Duerme ya, mi ángel; aquí estaré yo para velar de tus sueños —besó mis cabellos y los acarició al tiempo que tarareaba otra canción, lo que me condujo directo al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

—Bella. Bella durmiente, despierta —escuche que llamaban, pero no quería abrir los ojos. Estaba demasiado cómoda y no deseaba despertar nunca jamás, había tenido los más maravillosos sueños de la vida y lo único que quería hacer era recordarlos una y otra vez; no volver a la realidad.

—No, no quiero —infantil, lo sé. Pero es que estaba tan agusto que no me pensaba mover jamás de ahí.

—Anda, cariño, hora de levantarse —susurró esa voz una vez más, y sentí como mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—No es justo, sabes que no me puedo resistir a eso —le recrimine, era una parte tan sensible en mi que cualquier roce hacía que me estremeciera de placer. Estire mis brazos frente a mi y doble mi espalda, estirándome con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Nadie dijo nunca que iba a jugar limpio —guiñó uno de sus ojos verdes, algo adormilados, y esbozó esa linda sonrisa torcida. Mi sonrisa torcida.

Rodé los ojos y cubrí mi bostezo con las manos. ¿Por qué me hallaba tan cansada? — ¿Qué hora es? —pregunte frunciendo el ceño, si estaba cansada pero al mismo tiempo me sentía tan bien, como si estuviera por sobre las nubes.

—Son como las dos casi, dormiste unas doce horas más o menos —dijo con esa misma sonrisa, acariciando mi cabello y riendo quedo al notar mi expresión de sorpresa.

¿Doce horas? ¿Por qué no mejor me largaba a hibernar de una vez?

En ese momento vinieron a mi mente mis sueños pero, esta vez, los sentí demasiado reales; estaba segura de que un sueño no podía llegar a ser tan bueno nunca. Me di cuenta de que en realidad no eran sueños, sino recuerdos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Mis mejillas se volvieron color carmín; con razón había dormido tanto, ¿Quién no lo haría con tanta actividad física extenuante el día anterior?

Y, justo después de descubrir que acababa de experimentar la mejor noche de mi existencia, caí en cuenta de una cosa; aun estaba desnuda, junto a un Edward _muy_ desnudo, bajo las sabanas de una muy cómoda cama. Creo que este día no comenzaba nada mal, pero aun así mis mejillas no evitaron brillar como foquitos de navidad, simplemente lindo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? —me miró consternado Edward, no era raro que me sonrojara, pero ahora lo hacía sin aparente razón, al menos no aparente para él. Tomó un mechón de mi cabello y le observó como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, luego sus dedos trazaron inocentes figuras por toda la extensión de mi espalda desnuda causando escalofríos que iban desde la punta de mis pies hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

—Nada —fingí una sonrisa y oculte mi rostro entre mi cabello, no quería que lo supiera, no quería decirle; era demasiado vergonzoso. Me miró con una de sus cejas alzadas, obviamente no me creyó, era la peor mentirosa de todo el universo —. Es que… No sé. Todo parece un sueño, tan irreal. Lo de anoche, ¿De verdad pasó y no fue un producto de mi imaginación? ¿Un simple sueño? —no logre evitar ocultar mi rostro entre mis manos, y lo que dije fue casi inentendible; no lo soportaba. ¿De verdad acababa de decir eso? ¿En serio le había dado otra dosis de ego al más grandioso de los presumidos?

Agh, trágame tierra, ahora.

Y en lugar de las carcajadas y las bromas sin fin que me esperaba o que se abriera la tierra y cayera dentro, lo que sea que pasara primero, fui acogida por un par de brazos cálidos y reconfortantes, que me acercaron a su pecho, donde comenzó a llenarme de besos, y su sonrisa era demasiado tierna como para ser real.

—Bella, Bella, Bella, oh mi tonta Bella —dijo riendo, alegre y despreocupado. Esa linda sonrisa aun seguía en sus labios y lo único que quería hacer era comérmelo a besos de lo bien que se veía —. Claro que fue real, fue la mejor noche de mi vida; ¿O crees que tendría esta sonrisa si no fuera así? —volvió a lucir sus dientes blancos como perlas —. Además, no creo que tengas tanta imaginación —y ahí esta mi tonto Edward de nuevo; ya era raro que estuviera tan cursi.

—Tonto presumido —murmure mientras recorría mi mandíbula con su nariz y me hacía cosquillas con su respiración —. Además, ¿Yo que iba a saber? Fue mi primera vez; ya veras después cuando sea una experta.

Sus ojos se iluminaron como un par de luceros. — ¿Quieres practicar? —esa sonrisa de niño travieso cruzó sus rasgos, haciéndolo lucir demasiado hermoso, casi demasiado hermoso como para resistirme a su propuesta, pero tan solo _casi._

—No lo creo, Eddie. Creo que es hora de mover nuestros traseros de aquí, no quiero que se arme otro escándalo por "nuestra primera vez juntos". Dios, ya me imagino a mi madre volviendo desde Florida solo para eso —rodé los ojos. Me iba a levantar galantemente cuando recordé el pequeño detalle de que estaba desnuda, ¿Qué hacía? Podía simplemente pararme y tomar mi ropa, Edward ya me había visto así e incluso había admitido que le gustaba (sí, mis mejillas se tornaron carmín, no lo tengo que mencionar), o podía ser una cobarde y tomar la sabana y dejar a Edward desnudo.

Difícil decisión.

Escogí tan solo tomar mis cosas y cambiarme en el baño, quizás tomar una ducha. Sí, una ducha me vendría muy bien ya que mi cabello simplemente no se podría domar sin un poco de ayuda. Me levante con lentitud, había estado dormida demasiado tiempo y mi torpeza era mayor de la habitual, y recogí mi ropa.

—Bonita vista que tengo —exclamó Edward, mientras tomaba mis cosas. Me puse roja como tomate, para variar, y le saque la lengua. Él también se levantó y se acercó a mí, dándome una ligera nalgada. Imbécil.

Puse los ojos en blanco y decidí ignorarle, aunque no era tan sencillo como se escuchaba al tenerle frente a mí en toda su escultural gloria de dios griego pavoneándose por la habitación.

—Voy a tomar una ducha; y no, no me puedes acompañar —_que si no nunca salimos,_ añadí mentalmente. Ya me esperaba una sugerencia así de él, era tan típico de su pervertida mente.

Comenzó con su cara de cachorrito, pero cerré la puerta del baño en su cara antes de que lograra surgir efecto. Reí cuando escuche su gemido de frustración desde el otro lado de la puerta. —Vamos, lindura, por favor. Déjame entrar, prometo que seré un niño bueno, Bells —suplicaba del otro lado del baño; claro, un niño bueno.

—Edward, tú puedes ser todo menos un niño bueno, no nací ayer.

—De eso me dí cuenta la noche de ayer —y su voz presuntuosa voz no se hizo esperar —. Vamos, Bells, será rápido y mantendré mis manos para mí, Eddie será bueno —el que su voz se escuchara tan inocente e infantil, llegar al extremo de usar el sobrenombre que tanto odiaba, y el imaginármelo ahí rogando, fueron una combinación que no me dio más remedio que dejarlo entrar —. Eres la mejor, Bella.

—Lo sé —replique rodando los ojos.

Salimos del baño después de bastante tiempo, eso del niño bueno jamás se lo creí. Claro, ¿Edward Cullen un niño bueno? Que vuelen los cerdos entonces.

Bajamos las escaleras hacía el primer piso tomados de la mano, ambos teníamos bastante hambre al saltarnos varias comidas pero no nos habíamos dado cuenta hasta ese momento pues habíamos estaba bastante entretenidos.

—Vaya, son los tortolitos que se dignan a bajar de su niño de amor —exclamó Alice saltando con una enorme sonrisa espeluznante. Emmett a su lado no había dicho nada aún pues tenía la boca llena de sabrá Dios que y Rosalie reía ante la apariencia de Alice.

—Creo que deben de haber hecho actividades bastante revitalizantes; mírenlos, parece que brillan —exclamó Emmett después de pasar un enorme bocado de una hamburguesa, igualmente enorme que él. Rose le dio un zape en la cabeza que al parecer le dolió bastante —. Rosie, mi amor, ¿Qué pasa?

—Ya calla tu enorme bocota y come —respondió ella con tono mordaz, acomodando sus largos bucles.

—Tengo una mejor idea con la que podría ocupar mi linda boca, quizás Eddie y Bella nos podrían ayudar con sugerencias, ¿No? —sus cejas brincaban de arriba a abajo sugerentemente haciéndole lucir de forma demasiado divertida.

Sonrojo, bienvenido seas de nuevo.

—Cierra la boca, Emm.

—Sí, mi amor.

Recargue mi rostro contra el hombro de Edward, donde deje un ligero beso, y él acarició mi cabeza.

—No es justo, yo también quiero tener a alguien para ponerme cursi y todo eso —refunfuñó Alice, ya que Jasper había tenido que ir a Seattle junto a su padre para ayudarle en algunos negocios o algo. Rodamos los ojos ante su actitud infantil pero nos separamos, teniendo piedad de la enana.

Fui hacía el refrigerador y busque algo para comer. Tome un poco de leche y, bendito seas Dios, había algo de Lucky Charms, mi cereal favorito, si ya se que es infantil pero ¿Y qué? Tome los ingredientes para mi elaborada cena y me senté en una de esas altas sillas de la isla de la cocina Cullen para devorar todo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte al darme cuenta de que cierta mirada verde estaba sobre mi.

—Nada, es que te ves muy linda cuando comes —sonrió Edward, sentándose junto a mi y siguiendo mi ejemplo.

—Mira, que lindos se ven; ¡Tengo que tomar una foto! —Alice corrió escaleras arriba y volvió en unos segundos, no sé como lo hizo, con una cámara profesional que era de un rosa chicle, obvio, entre sus pequeñas manos y cara de maniaca desquiciada —. Esme jamás me perdonaría que no quede grabado para siempre los momentos que pasan juntos mientras ella no esta —y el potente _flash_ me dejó ciega durante algunos segundos.

Así que después de ese momento la misión del día de Alice fue capturar todos y cada uno de los movimientos que hacíamos, también los de Rose y Emmett, y ella fue la brillante fotógrafa divertida por el sufrimiento de sus infelices victimas. Como desearía que Jasper estuviera aquí, él era el único que la lograba distraer de hacernos sufrir todo el día, se merecía que le construyeran un monumento.

—Lastima que no había ninguna cámara en el cuarto de Edward, así al menos podríamos saber que fue lo que ese par de pillos estuvo haciendo que los mantuvo tan ocupados —exclamó Emmett una vez que la cámara se hubiera quedado sin memoria disponible, y mientras Alice charlaba con Jasper por el teléfono diciéndose cosas lindas, cuanto se extrañaban y tratando de decidir cual de los dos colgaría primero.

—No sé como soportas vivir con ella —después de que logramos escaparnos de ese trió, Edward y yo decidimos que era un buen momento para volver arriba y olvidarnos de ellos para fingir que nos hallábamos solos, cosa que junto a él no era tan difícil de hacer, vamos.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa y se tiró sobre la cama. Me dedique a pasear por su habitación, era bastante espaciosa y de muy buen gusto, decorada por Esme imagine, y me entretuve con su colección de música, nuestros gustos eran tan similares que casi daba miedo. El aparato de sonido lucía tan caro y elegante que me daba miedo de que si lo llegaba a tocar, con mi torpeza, terminaría reducido a un montón de chatarra sobre el piso. Con sumo cuidado presione _play _y la habitación se llenó de las relajantes composiciones de Debussy.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —en una foto sobre una de sus repisas, se hallaban una mujer de espesos rizos cobrizos y un hombre de lentes y ojos verde claro; los cuales se parecían de una manera escalofriante a Edward. Al notar que no contestaba, voltee a verle y lo encontré cabizbajo y con expresión de sufrimiento —. ¿Qué sucede?

Lo abrace con cuidado, parecía que esas personas de la fotografía tocaban una vena sensible en él. Tome su mano y la aprete, tratando de infundirle confianza. —Esta bien —me dijo quitándole importancia. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos, impidiéndome ver el único indicio que me decía que era lo que sucedía —. Ellos... Ellos son mis padres, Bella — y después de arrojar esa bomba abrió sus ojos de nuevo me miró fijamente con fuerza magnética.

* * *

**(*):** Los nombres son de mi invencion, nada que ver con Twilight, pero tienen una razon de ser. Ruben es (era) el hermano de mi mejor amigo, alguien a quien le debo tanto... Emma es un nombre que adoro con el alma. Y bueno, Fabian era el nombre de mi primo, quien murio en un accidente automovilistico pues cayeron a un rio, lo largo corto; se que vivo no te aprecie mucho y que eras un tonto, pero sigues siendo mi tonto desde alla arriba, te amo Fabiancito, siempre seras recordado.

_**I know, I know, me quieren matar.**_ Y es que cualquiera me querria matar si les suelto algo asi y luego simplemente termino el capitulo como la enorme perra que soy pero es que vamos, necesitamos algo de suspenso aqui, no todo puede ser perfecto. Bueno, en esta historia nunca nada parece ser perfecto, ups. Y se que me odian y que me arrancaran la cabeza por tardarme un millon de años luz en actualizar, que raro, pero esque ¿sirve como mi humilde disculpa que mi vida es un desastre? ¿No? Okay, se que no sirve, pero recuerden que no me pueden matar o no se enteraran de lo que sigue, ¡Muajajaja!

_**¡REVIEW!**_

_**-A.**_


End file.
